Ficción Real
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: AU Digimon es un programa de televisión protagonizado por 12 niños actores. Pero, cuando uno de ellos encuentra un día a cierto dinosaurio rojo, comenzarán a custionarse si lo que interpretan a diario es realmente ficción o no.
1. Actores

_8 de Marzo de 2002. Lo sé...tengo la pésima costumbre de iniciar fics cuando tengo otros 3 pendientes. Pero como ya terminé Loca Imaginación me puedo dar este lujo. Además, ya voy a terminar Estabilidad y a "Y....así nos" le restan sólo tres capítulos (el 12 sale en unos tres días o puede que antes). Así que me voy a lanzar con este fic. Tengo varias advertencias que hacer._

_1) Esto es un crossover entre 02 y 03, llamado Tamers o "Domadores" (en español). Antes de que retrocedan con el argumento de que ustedes no han visto Tamers (a menos de que sean privilegiados y tengan cable) espérenme un momento. Para leer este fic no necesitan conocer absolutamente NADA de 03. Yo tampoco sé mucho, casi nada (no tengo cable), y por eso tengo un Beta (¡Gracias Daisuke!). Pero todo lo que mencione de Tamers será explicado a lo largo del fic, más que nada los aspectos "técnicos". _

_2) Este fic tiene poca relación con la trama de 03, pero si aparecen algunos personajes, los cuales también serán descritos en el fic._

_3) Muy importante. En este fic, que es un AU por supuesto, vamos a suponer que en la "dimensión" donde ocurre la historia de Tamers, los chicos son fans de una serie de acción en vivo llamada Digimon, interpretada por 12 niños actores. Cuando me refiera a un personaje de la serie voy a utilizar los nombres normales (los gringos)con comillas y cuando hable de los actores, voy a utilizar los nombres originales (si me equivoco al escrbirlos, avísenme por favor). _

_4) Este fic tiene una versión en inglés...pero debo decir que lo más probable es que la versión en español avance más rápido que en inglés (donde va en el capítulo 3). Esto se debe a que ya no me apetece escribir en inglés...creo que desde que publico en español me he vuelto floja...=P. _

_5) Espero que les guste y por favor, déjenme comentarios, sugerencias, etc. ¡Gracias!_

_6) Digimon no me pertenece. _

**Ficción Real.**

**Por Lara Hernández.**

***Capítulo 1: ACTORES***

_- "¿Qué es eso?"_

_- "Parece una nube negra...vamos a echarle un vistazo"_

_- "¡Voy contigo!"_

_- "Oye Cody...¿No crees que TK y Kari se están acercando muy rápido a esa cosa?"_

_Pero en ese momento la nube negra finalmente adquirió una forma definida y arrojó con fuerza a TK y a Kari, así como los digimon que montaban. Ambos gritaron aterrados._

_- "¡Kari!"- exclamó Davis._

_- "¡TK!"- gritó Cody._

_La nube finalmente adquirió la forma de una bestia negra...que era terriblemente familiar para los elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza._

_- "¿Quién es ese?"- preguntó Yolei atemorizada._

_- "No...no puede ser..."- murmuró un debilitado TK._

_- "Es...BlackWargreymon...."- dijo Kari antes de quedar finalmente inconsciente._

- "Y...¡Corte!. Se imprime"- gritó el director- "Buen trabajo niños"

Daisuke, Miyako e Iori se bajaron de las bases que simulaban a sus digimon. Después de unas horas de edición y post-producción se verían como XV-mon, Aquilamon y Ankylomon respectivamente. Takeru y Hikari se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron la tierra de los pantalones. El rubio se quitó el sombrero blanco que siempre adornaba su cabeza y se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga. La temperatura en el set siempre era muy alta debido a las lámparas quese utilizaban para iluminar al "Digimundo".

- "¿Qué sigue?"- preguntó Ken mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

- "Creo que es todo por hoy"- dijo el director- "Vayan a casa y descansen porque las grabaciones se reanudarán mañana a las 8 de la mañana y quiero que todos estén aquí puntuales, ¿entendido?"

- "Sí señor"- dijeron todos los niños a coro.

- "Especialmente tú Daisuke"

- "Pero si ya le expliqué que llegué tarde porque fui al dentista"- se defendió el chico.

- "Eso ya no importa...¡Qué tengan buena tarde! Hasta luego"- y con eso el director abandonó el set. 

- "Creo que es hora de cambiarnos"- dijo Miyako mientras se dirigía con Hikari al vestidor de las niñas. Los chicos se dirigieron a su vestidor, donde tomarían un baño y se quitarían el incómodo disfraz de "niño elegido".

Después del baño, Takeru regresó al vestidor y sacó su ropa de su mochila. Como "TK" estaba condenado a vestir a diario unos shorts blancos, tenis verdes, una camiseta de manga larga verde y amarilla (aunque hiciera calor) y un extraño gorro blanco. Pero como Takeru, su vestimenta era la de un chico cualquiera de once años: Pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta roja un poco grande y unos tenis a los que ya les urgía un baño. Lo mismo se aplicaba para casi el resto del elenco.

- "¡Oye Takeru! Vamos a ir a ver "Spiderman", ¿te nos unes?"- le preguntó Ken mientras guardaba sus cosas.

- "Me encantaría pero tengo que ir a pasear los perros, de lo contrario Yamato me va a colgar en la noche"

- "Lastima, será para la próxima entonces"

- "Así será..."

Diez minutos un grupo de seis niños aparentemente normales se encontraba afuera de los estudios TOEI, donde día a día se grababan los episodios del programa más exitoso de ese año: Digimon.

- "Bueno muchachos, ¡nos vemos mañana!"- se despidió Takeru.

- "Cuídate"

- "Hasta luego"

Takeru caminó por la calle y finalmente ingresó a la estación del tren, donde se puso a esperar pacientemente el vehículo que lo regresaría a su casa. Un extranjero que lo viera diría que ese chico era un simple chamaco de quinto año regresando de la escuela. Pero cualquier chico japonés del año 2002 lo reconocería inmediatamente como "TK Takaishi", el niño elegido representante de la "Esperanza". Un niño de 11 años de edad que fue elegido a los 8 años de edad para defender un mundo alterno llamado "El Digimundo" con la ayuda de una criatura que parece un hamster-puerquito-volador-con-alas-de-murciélago llamado "Patamon". "TK" vive sólo con su madre, una reportera, porque esta se divorció de su padre cuando el niño era muy pequeño. Así mismo tiene un hermano mayor, "Matt", de 14 años de edad y el elegido original de la "Amistad". "Matt" vive con el padre, un productor de televisión. 

Pero la verdad es que se trataba Takeru Nishida, un niño-actor de 11 años de edad  que participaba en un programa de televisión llamado Digimon, representando el papel de "TK". Takeru vivía con sus padres y su hermano mayor, Yamato, quien hace apariciones especiales en el programa.  Los padres de Takeru son veterinarios y tienen una clínica. Yamato es el encargado de la caja y Takeru tiene que pasear a los perros todos los días al volver del trabajo. No es un niño elegido y por supuesto que no tiene un compañero digimon, puesto que estos no son reales. Son sólo producto de la imaginación de un cierto productor de televisión que creó el programa 4 años atrás, cambiando la vida de los hermanos Nishida para siempre.Takeru aún recuerda ese día como si hubiera sido ayer...

_(Flashback al año 1998)._

_Yamato Nishida, de 10 años de edad, estaba desayunando con su familia antes de ir a la escuela. Su hermano de 7 años de edad, Takeru, estaba jugando con el periódico de su padre e intentaba leer las letras de los encabezados. Estaba en primer grado y por lo tanto estaba aprendiendo a leer y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para practicar su nueva habilidad._

_- "F....G....J....K"- leyó el pequeño en voz alta._

_- "Estás mal"- lo reprendió Yamato mientras se servía un poco de té._

_- "Takeru, ¿me permites leer el periódico?"- comentó el padre mientras le retiraba la página al niño y le daba otra sección- "Mira, lee la sección de espectáculos"_

_- "Está bien"- dijo el niño, ya que realmente no le importaba la sección sino las letras que estaban en los encabezados. _

_- "Apúrate hijo"- dijo la madre mientras le ponía enfrente un plato lleno de arroz._

_- "No tengo hambre, mami"_

_- "¡Vamos Takeru! Si no comes te vas a quedar chiquito para siempre y no quieres que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?"_

_- "Ya de por sí es el más enano de su salón"- comentó Yamato._

_- "¡No es cierto! Soy el SEGUNDO más bajo"- corrigió Takeru_

_- "Como si hiciera alguna diferencia..."_

_- "D...I...G...E...M...U...M"- leyó Takeru en el periódico, ignorando el comentario de su hermano mayor._

_- "Otra vez estás leyendo mal! Ni siquiera es una palabra"- lo regañó Yamato._

_- "¡Claro que sí!"- se defendió el pequeño- "Está aquí _escribido_"_

_- "¿En serio? Entonces dime qué es un _digemum_, hermano"_

_- "Bueno...este..."_

_- "Te lo dije"_

_- "Bueno, tu hermano casi leyó bien la palabra"- dijo la Señora Nishida mientras tomaba el periódico- "Aquí dice Digimon"_

_- "¿Qué es un digimon mami?"- preguntó Takeru a su madre._

_- "No lo sé...pero podemos leer el artículo para averiguarlo"- la señora Nishida comenzó a leer el artículo entonces:_

**Digimon: La búsqueda empieza.**

**Por T. Ajinomoto.**

**El productor de televisión J.T. Samaki ha iniciado la búsqueda de los 6 pequeños, 3 niños y 3 niñas, que protagonizarán su nuevo proyecto, el más ambicioso hasta la fecha: Digimon, Digital Monsters. El creador del concepto, el señor Hiro Yameshi, comentó en entrevista que este programa será un éxito porque combinará una trama original y entretenida para todas las edades con animaciones sorprendentes en tercera dimensión y efectos especiales que dejaran al auditorio esperando con ansias el siguiente episodio. Yameshi no quiso dar más detalles acerca de este proyecto. Por lo pronto, si usted tiene un hijo o hija de entre 9 y 12 años de edad y desea que incursione en el mundo de la actuación, llévelo esta tarde a las 4 al Centro Comercial de Odaiba donde se realizará una audición. ¡Buena Suerte!**

_- "¡Eso suena parrísimo!"- exclamó Takeru cuando su madre terminó de leer el artículo._

_- "Es _padrísimo_ Takeru"_

_- "Oye Yamato, una vez dijiste que te interesaba eso de la actuación, ¿por qué no lo intentas?"- sugirió el padre._

_- "Se ve divertido...¿me dejarían ir?"_

_- "No estoy segura... Los niños famosos tienen una infancia muy desubicada y luego tienen problemas al crecer porque se les suben los humos."- dijo la madre._

_- "¡Pero si es sólo una audición mamá! Ni creo que me den el papel"_

_- "Está bien"- suspiró la madre- "Te llevaré después de la escuela"_

_- "¡Gracias!"_

_- "¿Puedo ir también?"- preguntó Takeru._

_- "Por supuesto cielo"_

_- "Aunque claro, no puedes audicionar porque estás pequeño"_

_- "No es justo..."_

_- "Claro que no, por eso debes comerte el arroz"- insistió la madre una vez más._

_Esa tarde, Yamato, su madre y su hermano fueron al Centro Comercial, el cual estaba infestado de niños que querían audicionar para el nuevo programa de televisión. Algunos de ellos era literalmente veteranos en el medio ya que habían aparecido en comerciales y revistas, pero otros eran principiantes como Yamato. Algunos de éstos últimos ni siquiera se tomaban la audición en serio y la veían como un juego. como era el caso de Taichi Yagami, de 10 años de edad, un chico alegre y cabello castaño que se convirtió en el amigo de Yamato casi desde que éste llegó. _

_- "Entonces...¿ese niño es tu hermano?"- dijo Taichi mientras señalaba a Takeru, quien jugaba con otros niños pequeños alrededor de una fuente. _

_- "Sí, ese es Takeru. Es lindo pero a veces me dan ganas de amarrarlo a una silla y ponerle un calcetín en la boca para que se esté quieto"- dijo Yamato._

_- "Te entiendo. Mi hermanita Hikari es igualita. Yo creo que esos dos harían una pareja perfecta"- dijo Taichi burlándose._

_- "Oye...¿eres actor?"_

_- "¿Yo? ¡Para nada! Estoy aquí como parte de un trato"_

_- "¿Qué clase de trato?"_

_- "Verás, mi mejor amigo Koushiro Sizumi también va a entrar a la audición. Y quedamos en que si alguno de los dos nos quedamos en el programa nos compartiríamos el salario entre los dos. Imagínate lo que haría con ese dinero...¡me compraría ese balón de fútbol que ví en la tienda el otro día! Y si Hikari se porta bien le compro esa estúpida muñeca que tanto me comentó el otro día. Sólo espero que alguno de los dos se quede en este rollo de los Degimon"_

_- "Es Digimon"- corrigió Yamato._

_- "Como sea...¡Oye! ¿No quieres entrarle? Así podemos aumentar las probabilidades de que uno entre al show"_

_- "Claro, ¿por qué no?"_

_- "¡Genial!"_

_Tal vez la suerte...o puede que el destino. Pero el caso es que 15 días después de la audición Yamato recibió una llamada telefónica en la que le informaban que se había ganado un papel en la serie de televisión. Takeru se emocionó muchísimo, al grado de que Yamato tuvo que prometerle que lo llevaría al estudio al día siguiente con tal de que se calmara._

_Al día siguiente, cuando entró al estudio con sus padres, lo primero que notó Yamato fue que entre los otros 5 niños elegidos se encontraba..._

_- "¡Taichi!"- le gritó a su nuevo amigo. El chico sonrió en cuanto vió a Yamato y fue a saludarlo._

_- "¡Yamato lo lograste!"- dijo Taichi_

_- "Esto es genial, pero supongo que tendremos que compartir nuestros salarios con tu amigo"_

_- "Para nada, ¡Él también se quedó!"- Taichi se volteó hacia el grupo de niños y gritó- "Oye Koushiro, ¡Ven acá!"_

_Y fue entonces cuando un niño bajito y pelirrojo se acercó a Yamato. Su nombre era Koushiro Sizumi y tenía 9 años de edad y era un experto en los videojuegos, de acuerdo con Taichi. _

_- "Hola"- dijo tímidamente- "Me llamo Kou"_

_- "Y yo soy Yama, mucho gusto"- dijo Yamato mientras le daba la mano._

_¿Quienes eran los otros tres niños? Bueno, pues eran Sora Takeshi, de 10 años de edad. Ella ya tenía experiencia en los comerciales y le encantaba la natación. Era muy dulce pero al mismo tiempo tenía un carácter muy dominante. Después estaba Mimi Tenshikawa, de 9 años, una nena vestida con unos pantalones azules y el cabello peinado en dos largas trenzas castañas. Ella no había dicho ni media palabra desde que entró al estudio y sólo observaba a sus compañeros. Y finalmente estaba Jyou Miko, de 11 años de edad, un chico con mirada alegre y que se podía definir como el típico niño que se la pasa contando chistes y haciendo bromas, aunque su físico te hacía pensar que era lo opuesto._

_Quince minutos después entraron J.T. Samaki e Hiro Yameshi al estudio y saludaron a los niños._

_- "Buenos días niños. Déjenme felicitarlos porque ustedes van a ser los encargados de que mi proyecto se vuelva realidad. Esto es como un sueño. Pero ahora, necesito que pasen al departamento de vestuario para elegir la ropa que va a usar su personaje a lo largo de la serie"_

_- "Pero señor Yameshi...nosotros no sabemos cuál es nuestro papel..."- comentó Mimí, abriendo la boca por primera vez._

_- "Es cierto...¿cómo se llama mi personaje?"- preguntó Taichi._

_- "Sus papeles serán creados a partir de ustedes mismos"- contestó Yameshi- "Una vez que escojan su vestuario los voy a entrevistar y les voy a preguntar sus gustos y otras cosas para que así pueda crear el perfil de sus personajes. Les prometo que en tres días tendrán toda esta información"_

_- "Me parece bien"- comentó Sora._

_- "En ese caso, vayan a vestuario y procuren escoger el disfraz más alocado que puedan. El concepto de este programa está relacionado con la imaginación y la fantasía y quiero que eso esté reflejado en el aspecto de sus personajes"_

_Aunque no entendieron bien las palabras del excéntrico señor Yameshi, los 6 niños se dirigieron a vestuario donde encontraron filas interminables de ropa para niños. Takeru ayudó a su hermano a escoger su vestuario._

_- "¡Mira estos guantes!"- exclamó Takeru mientras le pasaba a Yamato unos guantes marrones de piel._

_- "Están padres...creo que me los voy a quedar"- dijo Yamato, mientras examinaba los pantalones._

_- "¡Oye Yamato! Mírame"- exclamó Taichi mientras salía de detrás de un mueble portando una banda azul para la cabeza y un par de goggles- "¿Verdad que se ven increíbles?"_

_- "Se ve...raro. ¿No se supone que esos son para nadar?"_

_- "Sí, pero imagina lo chido que sería salir a la calle usándolos. Estoy seguro que le van a quedar bien a mi personaje. ¡Me los quedo!"_

_- "Si tu lo dices..."_

_- "¡Miren lo que escogió Koushiro!"- comentó Mimí- "¿Qué no te han explicado como se deben combinar los colores?- dijo la niña mientras señalaba la camisa anaranjada, los guantes amarillos, los shorts verdosos, los calcetines morados y los tenis rojos que portaba Kou._

_- "Bueno...se supone que debe ser fantasía"- contestó el niño- "Además, mira lo que TÚ escogiste"_

_- "¿Mi vestido? Es que mi mamá me compra pura ropa azul así que pensé que sería bueno intentar el rosa aunque sea una vez"- dijo Mimí mientras se acomodaba su vestido rosa de vaquera con sombrero a juego._

_- "Pues a mí me gustó este casco, así que me lo quedo"- comentó Sora._

_- "Y yo voy a hacer un homenaje al teto de mi hermano, así que me quedo con este chaleco"- dijo Jyou riéndose mientras modelaba su ropa anticuada._

_Unos minutos después, los 6 niños ya habían elegido su vestuario y uno a uno entraron con Yameshi para que este los entrevistara. Horas después Yamato estaba siendo entrevistado (fue el último) y Takeru y su madre lo esperaban en la sala de espera. El niño estaba dibujando con unos crayones que le había prestado la asistente de Yameshi._

_- "¿Qué estás dibujando hijo?"_

_- "Los ratoncitos que llegaron a la clínica en la mañana"_

_- "No son ratoncitos Takeru, se llaman Hámsteres"- dijo la señora Nishida recordando la camada de hámsteres que ahora venderían en la tienda._

_- "Como sea...el que más me gustó fue el café con blanco. Mira, lo voy a colorear"_

_La puerta del despacho se abrió y finalmente salió Yamato, acompañado por Yameshi. _

_- "Gracias por esperar, Señora Nishida"- dijo Yameshi mientras le daba la mano a la mujer._

_- "No, gracias por permitir a mi hijo participar en su programa"_

_- "Yamato es un chico muy inteligente...tengo grandes planes para su personaje"- en eso Yameshi vió a Takeru- "¿Y quién es este pequeñín?"_

_- "Me llamo Takeru. Soy el hermanito de Yamato"- dijo el niño seriamente mientras le daba la mano a Yameshi._

_- "Mucho gusto Takeru"- el hombre vió el dibujo en la mano del niño- "¿Tú lo hiciste?"_

_- "Sí. Son _hámbsteres_"_

_- "Está muy bonito"_

_- "Entonces se lo regalo"_

_- "Oh"- Yameshi tomó el dibujo- "Eres muy amable, gracias"_

_- "De nada"_

_- "Bueno Señor Yameshi, tenemos que irnos"- dijo la señor Nishida- "Gracias y hasta luego"_

_- "Hasta luego señora. Nos vemos el Lunes Yamato y mucho gusto Takeru"_

_Yameshi trabajó arduamente durante los siguientes 3 días, creando los personajes perfectos para sus niños actores. En primer lugar necesitaba un líder y para ello pensó inmediatamente en Taichi. La energía del niño era idónea para encarnar el papel de "Tai Kamiya", el líder de los niños elegidos, representante del valor y cuyo compañero sería un dinosaurio llamado Agumón. Taichi le había comentado a Yameshi que le encantaban esos animales y tenía un poster colgado en su cuarto, además del fútbol. Luego creó el papel de "Sora Takenouchi", una chica dulce y maternal con problemas familiares y muy activa. Sora Takeshi era veterana en la actuación por lo que Yameshi estaba seguro de que la chica interpretaría el papel sin dificultades. Su equipo de "héroes" también necesitaba al intelectual, y para representarlo escogió a Koushiro, cuyo caracter tranquilo y su razonamiento lógico eran ideales para representar a "Izzy Izumi". Yameshi pensaba que Koushiro era un nombre muy largo y el necesitaba cosas cortas para llamar más la atención, por lo que alteró el apellido de Kou y de ahí derivó el nombre. Después pensó en el aspecto femenino del equipo, ya contaba con "Sora" pero necesitaba a alguien aún más femenina. Y por ello creó a "Mimí Tachikawa", una chica dulce y muy ingenua, características que compartía con la chica Tenshikawa, la actriz. Finalmente, necesitaba un elemento cómico y pensó en el alegre Jyou, pero él le había dicho que quería parodiar a su hermano porque éste le había dicho que nunca alcanzaría un papel en la serie por lo que habían apostado. A Yameshi le pareció genial la idea ya que necesitaba a alguien que fuera "el precavido" y que además fuera cómico involuntariamente, así entre los dos crearon a "Joe Kido", el más grande del grupo y cuyo compañero digimon tendría la personalidad del verdadero Jyou. Finalmente, necesitaba a alguien cuyo caracter contrarrestara con el de "Tai" y pensó en Yamato, y diseñó el papel de "Matt Ishida", un chico solitario y con un pasado triste, el eterno rival de "Tai" pero al mismo tiempo su mejor amigo. Yamato tenía mucho talento (latente aún) y Yameshi deseaba explotarlo. _

_Así, Yameshi tenía un elenco muy variado, por un lado la comedia con "Tai" y "Jyou" principalmente, el drama con "Yamato", "Izzy" y "Sora" (aunque más adelante les invertiría los roles, para que su historia no fuera rígida) y el gancho para las niñas con "Mimí" y su amor por el rosa. Pero Yameshi no estaba satisfecho, necesitaba atraer también a los niños pequeños y para ello necesitaba un personaje en el cual esta población se pudiera identificar, algo tierno. Muchos Digimon eran tiernos, cierto, pero pensaba que un ser humano llamaría más la atención. Y de pronto pensó en Takeru, el hermano de Yamato. A partir de lo poco que había hablado con él había deducido que era un chico listo a pesar de su corta edad, inocente a decir basta y muy alegre. el típico niño que hace a la gente decir "AAAYYY ¿No es adorable?" cuando lo ven pasar. Y con eso en mente creó de último momento el rol de "TK Takaishi". Takeru también era un nombre muy largo para un personaje tan "tierno" así que pensó que lo mejor sería asignarle un apodo. Pensó en varios como "Chiquilín" y "Tontín", pero le gustó más "TK". Para que Takeru no se sintiera incómodo su personaje también sería hermano del personaje de Yamato, pero con apellidos distintos para aumentar el dramatismo al rol de "Matt". Y con respecto a su digimon, Yameshi vió el dibujo del niño y así nació Patamón. Finalmente, tenía a su equipo de niños elegidos completo._

_Después de una larga charla con los señores Nishida para que permitieran a su hijo menor ingresar al programa, ayudó al pequeño a elegir su vestuario (verde porque era su color favorito y un sombrero para que se viera "curioso") y así, la aventura empezó..._

_(Termina el flashback, volvemos al año 2002)._

- "Próxima parada Nerima"- dijo el altavoz del metro, y con ello sacó a Takeru del mundo de sus recuerdos. El chico salió de la estación y de dirigió a la tienda de abarrotes que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de la clínica. Otro de sus deberes diarios era comprar lo necesario para la cena del día al volver del trabajo. Sus padres les habían impuesto a los hermanos Nishida muchas tareas domésticas para que el "estrellato" no los hiciera perder piso. Podrán ser famosos, pero eso no implica que dejaran de ser niños normales. 

Takeru entró a la tienda y escogió todos los productos que su madre había anotado en la lista del mandado y se dirigió a la caja para pagar. La chica que trabajaba ahí era de su edad y a pesar de que Takeru tenía casi dos años iendo a esa tienda todos los días, todavía se reía nerviosamente cuando lo veía entrar.

- "Hola TK"- lo saludó alegremente. Takeru odiaba que lo confundieran con su personaje pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

- "Hola Mika, ¿cómo estás?"

- "Bien, aburriéndome como siempre"- dijo la chica despreocupadamente mientras marcaba los alimentos en la caja.

- "Oh...¿y cómo va la escuela?"- pregunta rara proviniendo de un chico de 11 años de edad, pero es que la verdad Takeru anhelaba ir a la escuela con otros niños. Por lo general tomaba clases particulares en el foro cuando no estaba grabando.

- "Igual...¡oye!"- la chica en eso lo miró sonriente- "Ayer en la noche ví Digimon y estuvo genial, especialmente la parte en que golpeaste al malvado emperador. Estuviste muy bien"

- "Este...sí...gracias"- dijo el chico sonrojado. Ese capítulo lo había grabado semanas antes, a pesar de que lo transmitirían muchos después. Yameshi era muy cauteloso por lo que le gustaba tener varios episodios adelantadas por si las moscas.

- "Y dime...¿cuándo vas a ser novio de Kari?"- Takeru casi dejó caer un envase de jugo de los nervios. 

- "Este...yo no sé...ya sabes que no me dejan leer los guiones por adelantado..."- dijo tartamudeando. Yameshi había incorporado elementos nuevos a esta temporada. Además de los nuevos chicos, decidió agregar elementos "románticos" y para la desgracia de Takeru, su personaje estaba enredado en un triángulo amoroso muy curioso con "Kari" y "Davis". A Takeru le daba mucha vergüenza obviamente, ya que sólo tenía 11 años y aún no le interesaban las niñas en ese sentido. Además, se sentía raro al pelear con Daisuke por Hikari, cuando en verdad los tres eran excelentes amigos e inseparables. Sólo eso.

- "Qué mal...yo creo que ustedes dos harían una pareja muy linda"- dijo Mika mientras le entregaba los víveres a su amigo.

- "Sí...que mal...tengo que irme...¡Hasta luego!"- y con eso Takeru se fue.

Dos cuadras después llegó a la clínica y lo primero que vió al entrar fue a su hermano Yamato ayudando a una señora a elegir entre dos marcas de alimentos para gato.

- "Este tiene aceite de bacalao por lo que le ayudaría a tener un mejor pelo...pero este está enriquecido y _Niki_ ya necesita esos nutrientes extras por su edad"- dijo el chico de 14 años sonando lo más profesional posible.

- "Bueno...creo que me llevaré el enriquecido entonces"- la dama le entregó un billete a Yamato- "Muchas gracias Matt, eres un encanto"

Y entonces se dirigió a la puerta.

- "Oh mira, pero si eres tú TK"- dijo la mujer palpando la cabeza del niño- "Me da gusto verte. Nos vemos en tres meses Matt"

- "Hasta luego señora Tiki"- se despidió Yamato. En cuanto se cerró la puerta comenzó a reir.

- "¿De qué te ríes "Matt"?"

- "De tu cara de bobo, "TK""

- "Eres un tarado Yamato, aún te da risa que nos confundan con los de la serie"- dijo Takeru mientras ponía la bolsa del mandado en la mesa- "Todo listo. ¿Qué me toca hoy?"

- "Veamos...un pastor alemán y dos pekineses"- dijo su hermano mientras le pasaba tres correas- "Están en el patio"

Takeru se dirigió al patio y encontró los tres perros. Los saludó y comenzó a atarles las correas para el paseo. Era un servicio que ofrecía la clínica y le permitía a Takeru ganar dinero extra. ¿Su sueldo como actor? El jamás había visto un centavo de ese dinero ya que sus padres lo habían puesto en una cuenta de banco que se activaría cuando Takeru llegara a la mayoría de edad y lo gastara de forma madura...en sus estudios.

- "¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?"- escuchó a Yamato preguntarle desde la caja.

- "Bien, por cierto, el señor Yameshi me pidió que te preguntara si podías grabar el domingo que entra"

- "¿Otra aparición especial? ¿De qué se trata ahora?"

- "Un episodio navideño por lo visto. Y todos los "viejitos" como tú van a aparecer"

- "Domingo...creo que sí puedo. ¿Y qué es lo que voy a hacer?"

- "Ya sabes que no puedo leer los guiones por adelantado..."

- "No te hagas el tonto conmigo Takeru. Sé perfectamente de tus viajes con Daisuke a la oficina de Yameshi para leer los guiones por adelantado"- Takeru suspiró.

- "Está bien...parece que hay una fuerte probabilidad de que "Matt" se relaciona "Sora", ¿me entiendes?"

- "¿Qué? ¿Se volvió loco Yameshi? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Taichi? Después de todo él es el novio de Sora"

- "Yo no soy el escritor Yamato. Créeme que si lo fuera ya habría detenido este rollo entre "Davis", "Kari" y yo"

- "La verdad es que ese dramita está manteniendo el interés del público. Deberías ver como están reaccionando los clubes de fans a partir de ese episodio del mar oscuro"

- "Ni me lo recuerdes..."

- "Y no hay que olvidar los "fics". Koushiro descubrió un site el otro día y no puedes imaginarte las historias que han creado a partir de nuestros personajes, son como 22,000"

- "Ya lo sé..."- Takeru se dirigió a la salida con los perros- "Nos vemos al rato"

- "Adiós"

Takeru se dirigió al parque como todos los días. A pesar de que era un poco cansado, le gustaba pasear a los perros porque era la actividad más normal que hacía, además del mandado. La verdad es que Takeru envidiaba a "TK", su personaje. Después de todo, era un chico que iba a la escuela y podía salir a jugar con sus amigos sin temer que alguien se le lanzara encima o que desconocieran su verdadero nombre. Pero "TK" también tenía una familia desintegrada, un pobre manejo de la agresividad y otros problemas con los que no contaba Takeru y eso lo hacía feliz. Estaba orgulloso de su familia y de que podía dormir cada noche en su cama sin preocuparse de que un monstruo se lo fuera a comer. Aunque anhelaba que Patamón fuera real, ya que era un amigo excepcional, a pesar de que sólo era un animación por computadora.

El chico Nishida estaba perdido (como de costumbre) en sus pensamientos cuando notó algo rojo moverse a toda velocidad entre los árboles. Los perros se inquietaron y fueron a oler ese "algo", arrastrando a Takeru con ellos.

- "¡Cálmense! Debe ser una ardilla"- pero en eso vió una mancha roja pasar claramente frente a sus ojos y esconderse detrás de un árbol.

- "Me equivoqué. Definitivamente eso NO es una ardilla"

Takeru se acercó lentamente al árbol. Y de pronto, la cosa saltó de atrás del árbol y se posicionó justo enfrente del niño. 

- "¡Bien! ¡Me encontraste! ¿Jugamos de nuevo?"- dijo la cosa alegremente. No era una criatura común. Se trataba de un _dinosaurio _rojo. Takeru sintió su sangre helarse cuando comprendió la situación.

Esa criatura..._Era un Digimon?_

**- Continuará- **


	2. Recuerdos

_(22 de marzo de 2002). Bueno, sin más que decir más que hola, les dejo el capítulo 2. ¡Gracias por leer!_

***Capítulo 2: RECUERDOS***

_- "¡Dios mío! ¡Esto no me está pasando!"- _pensó alarmado el joven Takeru Nishida mientras contemplaba la criatura roja que tenía enfrente.

- "¡Juguemos otra vez!"- exclamó después de un par de segundos- "¡Y ahora tú te escondes y yo te busco!"- se veía muy contento y movía su larga cola de un lado al otro.

- "Que...¿Qué eres?"- preguntó Takeru, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que le saliera algo de voz.

- "¿Yo? ¡Mi nombre es Guilmon!"

_- "¿GuilMON? ¿Cómo su fuera un.....¡DIGIMON!?"- _pensó el chico. Su corazón latía a mil por hora de la impresión, sentía el sudor corriendo su rostro pálido y las manos le temblaban- _"Esto es una tontería, ¡Debo estar alucinando!"_

_- _"¡Oh! Así que quieres jugar a las caras chistosas. ¡Qué divertido!"- dijo Guilmon mientras observaba el rostro del niño, su quijada desencajada y sus azules ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir en cualquier momento- "¡Mira esto! ¡ROARRRRRR!"

Guilmon rugió con fuerza, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos y adoptando una posición desafiante, según él para asombrar al humano. Pero lo que no contaba era que los perros que cuidaba Nishida se alterarían y correrían como locos alrededor del chico, enredando las correas en sus largas piernas.

- "¡Esperen! ¡Tranquilos!"- trató de calmarlos el rubio sin éxito ya que los perros se echaron a correr, tirando al chico al suelo y arrastrándolo por todo el parque sin que éste pudiera detenerlos.

Lo único que detuvo el "paseo" fue el arenero....

_¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! *¡CRASH!*_

------------------

- "¿Yamato? ¿Ya llegó tu hermano?"- preguntó la señora Nishida a su hijo mayor, quien estaba anotando las ganancias del día en una libreta. La dama acababa de salir de su consultorio, donde había estado realizando un chequeo a un gatito.

- "No, pero no ha de tardar. Se fue hace una hora. El mandado está arriba"

- "Gracias hijo, en ese caso creo que voy a empezar la cena. Tu padre no tarda en llegar"- el Señor Nishida había ido ese día al centro a comprar material para la clínica.

La Sra. Nishida abrió una puerta que conducía a las escaleras que la llevarían a su hogar. Los Nishidas vivían en un pequeño edificio de dos pisos. En el inferior estaba la clínica y en el superior estaba su departamento. Era muy cómodo, ya que en las mañanas sólo tenían que levantarse, vestirse y bajar las escaleras para llegar al trabajo.

Un par de minutos después, la puerta principal se abrió y tres perros entraron corriendo a la clínica y se dirigieron al patio. Detrás de ellos entró una figura que parecía la de un chico, toda cubierta de arena, lodo y hierba.

- "Takeru, ¿eres tú?"- preguntó Yamato tratando de ocultar su risa.

- "No. Es el "Hombre de arena""

- "¿Qué te pasó? Supongo que sabes que tu trabajo es pasear a los perros, no revolcarte en el suelo con ellos"

- "¡Cállate Yamato!"- murmuró el chico enfadado- "Me voy a bañar"- y con eso subió a su departamento, dejando a su hermano mayor casi en el suelo de la risa.

Después de un muy buen baño, Takeru estaba sentado en su cama, tratando de resolver la tarea que le había dejado su maestro particular.

_(x+2) + (x-5) = 20 ¿Cuál es el valor de x?_

El chico suspiró frustrado y comenzó a mordisquear su lápiz. Las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, le gustaba más la historia y la geografía. Se pasó la mano por su cabello desordenado, sólo para encontrar más arena atorada entre los mechones, a pesar de que se había lavado la cabeza tres veces. Finalmente se rindió y cerró el libro de golpe. No podía concentrarse en los ejercicios...lo que había pasado en el parque había sido demasiado impresionante como para que lo olvidara. Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, esquivando la ropa de su hermano en el trayecto. Takeru no era un chico muy limpio (sólo había que ver el estado de sus cajones y sobretodo sus zapatos), pero Yamato era el desmadre personificado. 

Takeru fue al baño y se miró al espejo por unos segundos.

- "Bueno...no tengo fiebre"- murmuró después de pasarse la mano por sus mejillas- "No estoy drogado ni borracho. Me he mantenido alejado del pegamento que usan en el set como me indicaron y la última vez que me revisé la vista estaba bien"- el chico llenó el lavabo de agua fría y metió la cabeza en él. La sacó y secó el rostro sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo- "...Y estoy seguro de que estaba despierto y que no era un sueño. Entonces..._¿Por qué mi mente insiste en que lo que ví en el parque fue real? ¡Los Digimon no son reales! ¡Es sólo un programa de TV!"_

El niño regresó a su cuarto y se sentó cerca de la ventana para contemplar el atardecer, mientras su mente seguía llenándose de ideas...

- "Tal vez...tal vez fue una ilusión. He estado metido en este rollo de los DIgimon por mucho tiempo y creo que ya está afectando mi salud mental. Yamato tiene razón, necesito vacaciones. Tal vez pueda convencer al señor Yameshi de que me de una par de semanas. A lo mejor se le ocurre una forma de explicar la desaparición de "TK"....podría decir que se fue con su madre a vivir a la Patagonia o algo así..."__

Takeru se tiró en la cama, dispuesto a dormir y no pensar más en el asunto. Definitivamente pediría vacaciones pero fue entonces cuando una idea le llegó...

- "Un momento. ¡Los perros también vieron a la criatura! De lo contrario no me habrían tirado...¡Está decidido! Mañana voy a ir al parque y me quedaría ahí hasta que me asegure si lo que ví era real o no"

- "¡Takeru! ¡A cenar!"

--------------------------------

_- "¡Todo lo que proviene de las fuerzas de la oscuridad debe ser destruido!"- dijo TK Takaishi mientras miraba indignado como BlackWarGreymon peleaba contra Angemon por la piedra sagrada._

_- "¡Pero TK! Él tiene un corazón"- replicó Cody._

_- "¡Eso no importa! Él..._¡Rayos se me olvidó!"- murmuró el rubio, volviendo a ser Takeru Nishida.

- "¡Corte! ¡Takeru! ¡Es la décima vez que te equivocas con esa línea, ¿qué te pasa?"- preguntó el Director.

- "No ocurre nada señor, sólo estoy cansado"- dijo Nishida sonrojándose.

- "¡Pues necesitas poner atención! ¡Quince minutos de receso!"- dijo el hombre de mal humor mientras salía del estudio, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

- "Lo siento señor..."

Los seis niños que estaban grabando esa escena fueron a sus sillas a descansar y tomar algo de líquido para apagar la sed y contrarrestar el calor.

- "¡Vaya! Me pregunto cuantos episodios nos quedan por grabar"- comentó Daisuke mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello, para limpiar el sudor.

- "Ni idea...¡Nunca me imaginé que esto fuera tan cansado! Tenemos que trabajar de Lunes a Sábado y aparte hacer la tarea los Domingos. ¡No saben cuanto deseo poder ir un día a la playa!"- dijo Miyako.

- "Es el precio de estar en la tele..."- dijo Hikari.

- "¿Takeru? ¿Te sientes bien?"- preguntó Iori 

- "Sí...Sólo estoy cansado"

- "Puedes engañar al director, más no a nosotros. Te conocemos muy bien"- dijo Hikari- "Dinos la verdad"

- "Es que...no sé como decirles..."

- "El inicio suele ser un buen lugar para empezar"- dijo Ken

- "Lo que pasa es que...no creo que lo entiendan"

- "Pruébanos"- dijo Daisuke sonriendo.

- "Muy bien"- Takeru tomó aire- "Ayer ví un Digimon"

- "...."

- "¡Es en serio! Era rojo y se llamaba Guilmon. Estaba en el parque con los perros cuando me lo encontré. Me habló y quería jugar a las escondidas conmigo"

Los otros 5 chicos miraron a Nishida por unos instantes...para después echarse a reir como locos.

- "Esa sí que estuvo buena Takeru"- dijo Miyako sosteniéndose el estómago y riéndose.

- "¡No sabía que se te daba la comedia!"

- "Por poco y me la trago"

- "¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Si ví un Digimon!"

- "¡En serio Takeru! ¡Deja de bromear!"

- "¡Pero si NO estoy bromeando! ¡Era real! ¡SE LOS JURO!"

Los niños se quedaron callados ante el súbito cambio de volumen de Takeru.

- "¿Takeru? ¿Estás hablando en serio?"- preguntó Hikari 

- "Sí. Los Digimon existen. Son reales"

- "Mira...no sé como decir esto...pero creo que deberías retirarte de esto de los Digimon"- dijo Miyako mientras observaba al suelo.

- "Ella tiene razón. Has estado metido en esto por mucho tiempo y creo que ya te alteró"- dijo Ken seriamente.

- "¿Has pensado en vacaciones?"- preguntó Iori.

- "¡No son tonterías! ¡DIGO LA VERDAD!"

- "Tranquilo Takeru"- dijo Hikari mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo- "Iori tiene razón, debe ser el estrés. Te propongo algo, ¿por qué no vas en la tarde a mi casa y rentamos una película, te gustaría?"

- "Gracias Hikari...pero tengo que ir al parque a buscar a Guilmon"

- "Pero..."

- "¡MAQUILLAJE!"- gritó la asistente de producción. Eso significaba que era hora de revisar el maquillaje (tenían que usarlo para que su rostro no brillara con las luces) ya que la filmación se reanudaría en pocos minutos.

Hikari, Ken, Miyako e Iori se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron al vestidor. La chica Yagami miró tristemente a Takeru antes de retirarse. Nishida iba a ir tras de ellos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. El chico se volteó y se topó con Daisuke, quien lo miraba intensamente.

- "¿Qué? ¿Tu también piensas que estoy loco?"

- "Takeru, no sé por qué voy a decir esto pero...yo te creo"

- "¿En serio?"

- "Sí"- dijo Matiya sonriendo- "Te conozco y se que no eres la clase de chico que va por la vida diciendo estupideces. Así que si dices que los Digimon existen...¡entonces deber ser verdad!"

- "Gracias Dai"- dijo Takeru mientras le sonreía a su mejor amigo.

- "Además, ¡Quiero creer en eso! ¿Te imaginas lo increíble que serían las cosas si los DIgimon fueran reales? ¿Si V-mon existiera?"- dijo el moreno emocionado.

- "Yo también pienso lo mismo. Oye, ¿Te gustaría ir al parque conmigo?"

- "Déjame ver...tengo que visitar a mi abuelita a las 3, pero creo que podría escaparme a las 5. ¿Qué te parece?"

- "Me parece bien. Entonces nos vemos en la entrada del parque a las 5, ¿hecho?"

- "¡Trato hecho!"- dijo Dai dándole la mano a su amigo.

- "¡Daisuke! ¡Takeru! ¡Vengan para acá en este momento!"- gritó el Señor Kijo, el Director.

- "¡Ya vamos!"- Dai se echó a correr hacia el cuarto de maquillaje. Takeru se quedó parado sonriendo, mientras los recuerdos de como conoció a Dai y a Hika invadían su mente...

_(1998)._

_- "¡Mira todo esto! ¡Qué bonito!"- exclamó Takeru, de 7 años de edad, mientras examinaba la escenografía, la cual sólo consistía en una enorme pantalla verde brillante, algunas cajas verdes, unas cuerdas y varios ganchos._

_- "¿Esta es la escenografía? Yo pensaba que tendría más cosas...por lo menos unos muebles"- comentó Mimí Tenshikawa mientras entraba al estudio después de haber pasado unos minutos con la peinadora. La estilista había peinado el largo cabello de Mimí en una cola de caballo alta con las puntas rizadas para que así pudiera usar su sombrero. Ya portaba su vestido rosa, el que sería el rasgo característico de "Mimí Tachikawa"._

_- "Pues yo creo que está bonita. ¡Es verde!"- exclamó el pequeño, quien ya portaba una playera verde de manga larga, unos pantalones cortos marrones y tenis. Como usaba un gorro, no había necesitado pasar mucho tiempo con el estilista, sólo un corte de cabello sencillo._

_- "¡Ay ya estate quieto!"- se quejó Mimí después de ver a Takeru correr en círculo alrededor del set- "Me estás mareando"_

_- "Oh vamos Mimí, déjalo en paz. Es sólo un bebé"- comentó Sora. Al igual que Takeru, ella tampoco necesitaba un peinado complicado gracias a su casco._

_- ¡Pero si ya casi tengo ocho!"_

_Uno a uno, los miembros del reparto fueron entrando al estudio ya disfrazados como sus personajes. Jyou aún trataba de acostumbrarse a los lentes que portaría como parte del look de "Joe Kido", a pesar de que los cristales no tenían aumento. Kou se veía a gusto con su look "Nerd-tierno". Las niñas casi se hicieron pipí de la risa cuando vieron el peinado de Taichi. El cabello del niño estaba todo parado con gel y parecía un arbusto con goggles. Lo más curioso es que el peinado había sido idea del propio Taichi. Finalmente, Yamato se les unió._

_- "¡Hermano! ¡Te ves bien!"- dijo Takeru acercándose al chico- "Pero hueles chistoso"_

_- "Es el gel"- dijo Yamato mientras se tocaba las puas que habían hecho con su antes lacio cabello- "Se supone que soy el chico 'cool' así que Yameshi pensó que debía peinarme así"_

_El señor Kijo entró al estudio y saludó a los niños._

_- "Bueno, es hora de trabajar. Vamos a grabar su primera escena, donde sus personajes son presentados"_

_La primera escena era relativamente fácil. Kijo los llevó a un pequeño set que estaba preparado para que luciera como un campamento de verano. Ahí, los chicos tuvieron que pretender que jugaban mientras la voz de Taichi, o mejor dicho "Tai" los presentaba. Luego, tenían que fingir que encontraban sus digivices ("¿qué son estas cosas?"- preguntó Mimí al verlos por primera vez) y después comenzó lo difícil._

_Para la escena en la que son "absorbidos" por una enorme ola tuvieron que permanecer casi una hora suspendidos en el aire frente a la pantalla verde._

_- "¡Estate quieto Taichi!"- gritó Kijo al ver como Yagami hacía piruetas en el aire, haciendo reir a sus compañeros._

_A partir de ahí las cosas se pusieron aún más complicadas ya que tendrían que grabar el resto de la serie enfrente de la pantalla verde y hablando con unos cojines verdes que el director les prestó. Algunos niños entendieron el asunto rápidamente, como Sora, quien pronto imaginó que su cojín era su mejor amiga y lo cargaba con mucho cuidado por el set. Pero Kijo tenía que recordarle a Taichi constantemente que su cojín era "Koromón" y que tenía que tomarlo como si fuera un ser vivo. Y casi le dio migraña tratando de hacer que Takeru abrazara a su cojín como si fuera un cachorrito. Estos problemas eran porque ninguno de los niños entendían la razón de ser de los cojines y la pantalla verde._

_Todas sus dudas desaparecieron cuando Yameshi les mostró a los chicos y sus padres la versión terminada del primer episodio. La pantalla verde había sido reemplazada por un exótico mundo lleno de árboles gigantes con colores imposibles. Y los cojines se habían transformado en criaturas fantásticas que realmente hablaban con los niños. Takeru se emocionó muchísimo cuando se vio en pantalla abrazando a "Tokomon" y más adelante a su forma evolucionada, "Patamon"._

_A partir de ese día las grabaciones fueron más sencillas ya que los niños no tuvieron dificultad para imaginar a sus compañeros. Taichi dedujo la posición que necesitaba tener su cabeza y sus ojos cuando hablaba con "Agumón", y lo mismo ocurrió con Yamato. Jyou podía pretender que cargaba el pesado cuerpo de Gomamón. Y Takeru aprendió a caminar muy derecho, como si trajera algo en la cabeza._

_Algunos episodios se enfocaban en un niño elegido en particular, ya que por lo general mostraban la primera evolución de sus Digimon. La mayor parte del tiempo el director se enfocaba en Taichi y Yamato, ya que a pesar de ser novatos, habían demostrado tener talento. Sus personajes, "Tai" y "Matt" peleaban mucho en pantalla, pero en la vida real Yagami y Nishida eran muy buenos amigos y pronto esa amistad se vio reflejada en la pantalla. Las líneas de Takeru eran muy pocas al principio, de hecho, en el primer episodio solo dijo su nombre y el de su Digimon._

_El director comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente valía la pena tener a un niño tan pequeño en el set, su personaje era adorno, su digimon no peleaba y le era difícil mantener a Takeru tranquilo durante las largas horas de grabación. Una tarde se sentó con Yameshi y le propuso que eliminaran el personaje de Takeru, y no sería difícil ya que el programa aún no entraba al aire y sólo era cuestión de editar algunas escenas. El creador de Digimon se negó y le pidió a Kijo una oportunidad para mostrarle que Takeru servía en pantalla. Fue un viernes, Yameshi le dijo a su reparto que tenía el día libre ya que ese día se iba a enfocar en Takeru. Los chicos estaban muy contentos, ya que deseaban ir a jugar al parque y otro tipo de actividades. Pero Takeru estaba atemorizado ya que estaría solo en la filmación de un episodio que se llamaría "Mi aventura con Patamón y la mía". Yamato y su madre se quedaron en el set para darle apoyo. La primera escena consistía en que Takeru tenía que estar unos minutos colgado en el aire, portando sólo su ropa interior. Al niño le dio un ataque de risa tan grande que su madre pasó largo rato tratando de calmarlo. De ahí, Takeru pasó toda la tarde enfrente de la pantalla verde hablando con criaturas invisibles y pretendiendo que cargaba varios bebés (antes practicó con una muñeca que Mimí le prestó) sin saber por qué. Yameshi permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo dándole ánimo constantemente. La mejor parte del día fue cuando tuvo que brincar largo rato en un trampolín, pero se mareó y vomitó todo su almuerzo._

_Cuando Yameshi mostró el episodio terminado a Takeru y al director, ambos se emocionaron mucho. Takeru observó a su "alter ego" pasear por un pueblo de juguete muy bonito llamado "Villa de Inicio", que es donde los Digimon nacen. Era un episodio muy tierno, especialmente la parte en la que "TK" trata de recordar como eran las cosas cuando era bebé (y para eso la Sra. Nishida le prestó a Yameshi un viejo video casero de Takeru y Yamato). Finalmente el director aceptó que Takeru se quedara en el programa y desde entonces trató de ser paciente con el niño. Takeru siempre ha agradecido a Yameshi que le diera esa oportunidad._

_En fin, dos semanas después el show tuvo su debut un Jueves a las 7 de la noche. Y, tal como lo había predicho Yameshi, fue un éxito instantaneo ya que al día siguiente todos los niños del Japón hablaban sobre los Digimon. El reparto siguió grabando sus escenas en la mañana y estudiando en las tardes con descansos ocasionales. Muchos de ellos estaban cansados y se quedaban dormidos de pie. _

_Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que les esperaba afuera del set. Muchas personas reconocieron a Yamato y a Takeru de la clínica y entonces el local se llenó de niños que querían pedir un autógrafo a los hermanos. Al principio Takeru estaba encantado con la idea, ya que le divertía escribir su nombre una y otra vez. Pero pronto se sintió asfixiado con tanta atención y le dio miedo. Una tarde, después de trabajar toda la mañana, Takeru y Yamato fueron al cine y fue una pesadilla, ya que una adolescente perturbada abrazó a Takeru por detrás con fuerza y otro chiquillo lo jaloneó. A Yamato también lo estaban acosando, pero temía más por su hermano menor, ya que lo estaban ahogando sin querer. Finalmente escaparon del centro comercial. Takeru perdió dos cosas, su gorra favorita y la confianza para salir a la calle. Desde entonces no quería salir de casa más que para ir a grabar...a ese punto había llegado la situación. _

_Los Nishida no eran los únicos con problemas, Taichi tuvo que renunciar al fútbol en las tardes, Sora y Mimí ya no podían ir al parque a jugar con otras niñas; Jyou y Kou ya no podían ir a "las maquinitas" como antes. Pero lo peor de todo es que la gente ya no los llamaba por su verdadero nombre y asumían que su personalidad era la misma que la de sus personajes. Los antiguos amigos de Takeru comenzaron a llamarlo "TK" a todas horas y se burlaban de él por "llorón". _

_Con el programa también llegó la mercadotecnia: juguetes, libros, estampitas y especialmente el juego de cartas. La mayoría de los niños se reunían en los patios y parques a jugar e intercambiar. Takeru lo veía desde el auto y deseaba con toda su alma ser uno de ellos. Se sentía muy solo, extrañaba la escuela y sobretodo jugar con alguien de su edad, ya que los demás lo trataban como un bebé, como si en verdad fuera "TK". Pero esa situación cambiaría pronto..._

_Yameshi deseaba grabar un episodio que tuviera lugar en "El Mundo Real" y para ello pidió permiso a la Señora Yagami para grabar en su casa. Ella aceptó y entonces todos los niños tuvieron el día libre y el equipo de producción se dirigió al departamento de los Yagami para grabar el episodio, en el cual "Tai" volvía a casa con Koromón y se encontraba con "Kari" su hermana menor, interpretada por la hermana menor de Taichi, Hikari Yagami. Inicialmente, la participación de Hikari en el programa iba a ser de sólo un episodio, como de "invitada especial". Pero al ver la actuación y la ternura de la niña Yameshi decidió incorporarla al elenco. Nadie supo sus intenciones hasta la noche en que el episodio fue transmitido. Originalmente, el episodio terminaba cuando "Tai" se despedía de "Kari" y se iba flotando hacia el Digimundo; pero Yameshi agregó una escena extra: Se podía ver el comedor de los "Kamiya" y gracias a un acercamiento de la cámara, se ve un digivice brillando encima de la mesa. Los Yagami quedaron muy confundidos y llamaron a Yameshi, pidiéndole una explicación. En ese momento el creativo le ofreció un papel a Hikari, mismo que aceptó._

_Takeru estaba muy feliz con el ingreso de una niña de su edad. Él ya conocía a Hikari de las visitas que esta hacía al set para acompañar a Taichi y eran buenos compañeros de juego. Yameshi arregló el libreto. Originalmente, los niños irían a Tokio a detener a Myotismon, quien quería dominar la ciudad. Pero con los cambios de Yameshi, la trama ahora dictaba que los niños irían a Tokio a encontrar al octavo niño elegido antes que Myotismon. Este octavo niño era "Kari Kamiya", la hermana menor de "Tai", representante de la luz y cuyo digimon era "Gatomon", antiguo enemigo._

_El tiempo pasó y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los niños ya estaban grabando los últimos episodios de la serie. Takeru recordaba claramente lo que ocurrió el día que grabaron el episodio donde vencen a Piedmon: Se supone que en una escena, "TK" y "Kari" debían trepar por una cuerda para huir del villano. Éste los alcanzaría y los bajaría a la fuerza. Justo antes de que transformara a los pequeños en muñecos, "TK" diría que la esperanza nunca muere o algo así y entonces Angemon digievolucionaría y salvaría a los niños. Pero hubo un accidente..._

_Takeru y Hikari treparon la cuerda pero justo cuando iban a bajar, esta se rompió y los niños cayeron a toda velocidad y gritaron como locos. Takeru pensaba que se iba a morir, pero entonces sintió que algo lo cachaba. Era un hombre alto vestido de ángel. Seguramente el actor que hacía el papel de Angemon en la serie. El hombre bajó a los niños al suelo y después...desapareció. Takeru no vio como porque su hermano lo abrazó asustado. Esa fue la única vez que Takeru vio a ese hombre._

_Los padres de Hikari y Takeru reclamaron a Yameshi lo ocurrido y el dio la explicación de que había decidido romper la cuerda en el último momento, para así hacer más emocionante la escena. Pero les pidió disculpas por el susto._

_A fin de cuentas, la serie terminó y los niños tuvieron que readaptarse a su vida normal. A Takeru le daba gusto volver a la escuela, pero sus compañeros lo molestaban constantemente y lo llamaban "TK", cosa que a la larga lo hizo enfurecer. El caracter del niño cambió y se volvió más introvertido, ya no era tan alegre y escandaloso como antes y pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo la tarea. Cuando tenia 9 años filmó una película en primavera y entonces Yameshi desapareció de su vida. Los Nishida aún frecuentaban a sus amigos del reparto, ya que el vínculo que habían hecho con ellos era muy fuerte y no deseaban romperlo._

_Pasaron dos años y la moda de Digimon estaba a punto de desaparecer debido a tantas repeticiones de la serie. Yameshi quería reavivar su serie y por lo tanto pensó en una segunda temporada. Escribió un libreto y llamó a "sus niños". Todo volvería a ser como en los viejos tiempos._

_Lo que Yameshi no tomó en cuenta fue el tiempo y por lo tanto se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio a su elenco de nuevo. Todos habían crecido y la mayoría ya estaban en la adolescencia. Sus rostros y voces eran distintos, por lo que las cosas no podrían ser iguales. Para acabarla de amolar, estaban en secundaria, por lo que dejar la escuela ya no sería tan sencillo._

_A Yameshi no le quedó de otra más que renovar su elenco. Puso un anuncio en el periódico para una audición y al día siguiente el Centro Comercial de Odaiba estaba literalmente a reventar de niños que querían un papel dentro de su serie favorita de TV. Yameshi decidió trabajar con pocos niños por lo que sólo escogió a 4: El primero de ellos fue Daisuke Matiya, quien gracias a la divertida parodia que hizo de "Tai" en la audición ganó el rol de "Davis Motomiya", el nuevo lider. Miyako Hipoe tenía elementos de Sora y Mimí, mismos que Yameshi unió en el rol de "Yolei Inoue". El pequeño Iori Kiro convenció al creativo con su habilidad para encarnar a un chico muy serio y ganó el rol de "Cody Hida". Y finalmente, Kenji Ichivan, tenía los elementos para ser "el villano" de la serie, "Ken Ichijouji". Así es, Yameshi deseaba agregar muchas cosas nuevas a su serie y una de ellas era que el villano fuera humano._

_Para el primer episodio pidió a su antiguo elenco que participara para que así se explicara que había sido de los niños elegidos y se pasara la "estafeta" al nuevo equipo. Esto se vería en una escena en la que "Tai" le regalaría sus goggles a "Davis" (el chico Matiya casi se desmaya al saber que usaría los mismos goggles, ya que él era un gran admirador de la serie). Todos accedieron y se presentaron puntualmente en el estudio. Yameshi estaba sorprendido al ver a sus niños, pero su impresión fue mayor con Hikari y Takeru. La chica Yagami era más abierta que cuando la conoció y más bonita. Pero el rubio era una persona totalmente distinta. En lugar del chiquillo ruidoso y juguetón que había entrado corriendo al estudio casi 4 años antes se encontró con un muchacho muy serio y muy alto que miraba a su alrededor sin decir ni media palabra. Lo único que no había cambiado en el joven era su mirada, la cual seguía teniendo la misma luz que había convencido a Yameshi de ofrecerle un papel años atrás. _

_En fin, los "veteranos" grabaron sus escenas sin dificultad y general estaban contentos de haber vuelto, aunque sea un día, al estudio. A Daisuke le impresionó como Taichi, Takeru y Hikari pretendían que hablaban con sus digimon y se movían con tranquilidad enfrente de la pantalla verde. Matiya estaba pasando un mal rato ya que el director lo regañaba constantemente y estaba visiblemente frustrado._

_- "No te preocupes Daisuke. El Señor Kijo tiene mal carácter y aún recuerdo como casi me ahorca el primer día porque no podía "abrazar" a "Tokomon""- le comentó Nishida a Daisuke durante un descanso- "Pero pronto descubrí un secreto. Mira, si observas al director es más sencillo. El Señor Kijo por lo general se pone en el lugar donde se supone que va a estar tu digimon en la versión final. Pero guarda esto como un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_- "Gracias"- dijo Dai un poco más tranquilo._

_Después de ver su interpretación, Yameshi decidió que quería conservar a su antiguo reparto. Pero, como era casi imposible con los mayores, les propuso que podrían continuar con su vida habitual y que sólo tendrían algunas actuaciones especiales en la serie. Todos aceptaron y firmaron un nuevo contrato. Pero, con respecto a Takeru y Hikari, Yameshi quería tenerlos de tiempo completo, ya que eran aún pequeños y serían el gancho para que los antiguos espectadores se adaptaran a la nueva temporada. Después del segundo episodio los llamó a su oficina y los convenció de que se incorporaran al elenco principal. No le costó mucho trabajo ya que a los chicos les encantaba trabajar en el estudio (a pesar de que implicaba muchos sacrificios). Y así, Yameshi alteró su libreto y en el tercer capítulo agregó una escenas en las que se explicara como "TK" y "Kari" se convertían en miembros del equipo de "Davis". Para ello Yameshi también tuvo que alterar un poco las características de sus personajes. En el caso de "Kari", ella aún sería la chica dulce, pero necesitaba su propia trama dramática, así que Yameshi inventó lo del "Mar oscuro" para explicar simbólicamente el que la chica fuera depresiva. Y con respecto a "TK", él ya no podría ser el chico tierno del grupo. Takeru ya no tenía ni la apariencia ni el carácter para interpretar un personaje así. A cambio, sería más tranquilo, ya no lloraría ("¡Gracias Dios!"- pensó Takeru) y por primera vez mostraría un carácter agresivo, ya que Yameshi pensaba retomar un poco la subtrama de la "muerte" de Angemon. El elegido de la Esperanza sentiría un odio profundo a las fuerzas oscuras y reaccionaría ante ellas de forma violenta, contrastando con la conducta alegre y pacífica que tenía en la temporada anterior. Yameshi esperaba sorprender a la audiencia con sus cambios y sabía que Takeru tenía el mismo talento que su hermano, por lo que los manejaría bien. El chico Nishida estaba de acuerdo con lo nuevo, ya que sería más interesante...pero había un par de detalles que no le agradaban mucho. El primero era que tendría que usar otro sombrero curioso (pero eso no le molestaba tanto) y el segundo, y que no sólo avergonzaba a Takeru, sino a varios miembros del elenco, era la incursión de aspectos románticos en la serie, por lo que su personaje se vería envuelto en una especie de triángulo amoroso con "Kari" y "Davis"._

_En fic, así es como inició la segunda temporada de Digimon, la cual rápidamente se convirtió en un éxito como la anterior. Es cierto que a los seguidores de la serie les costó un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a los cambios en los personajes originales y aceptar a los nuevos, pero eso quedó atrás rápidamente. Takeru la estaba pasando muy bien con Daisuke, su nuevo mejor amigo, y disfrutaba la actuación de esto que solía considerar fantasía...hasta el día anterior._

_(Volvemos al año 2002)_

- "¡NISHIDA! ¡Si no vienes aquí en este instante, sabrás lo que es mi enojo!"- los gritos del director trajeron a Takeru de vuelta a la realidad.

- "¡Allá voy!"

---------------------

- "Llegaste tarde"- comentó Takeru a Daisuke, cuando este finalmente llegó, media hora después de lo acordado, a la entrada del parque. Nishida tenía en sus manos las dos correas que sujetaban a los terriers que tenía que pasear esa tarde. 

- "Perdona Takeru, pero el tren estaba atascado y una chica me reconoció y me estuvo siguiendo. Era peor que "June""- dijo Dai recobrando el aliento y sonriendo. La prima de Daisuke, Jun Matiya, participaba en la serie interpretando a la hermana de "Davis", "June Motomiya". Este personaje había nacido a partir de los cambios que Yameshi había hecho en el personaje de Yamato, a petición de éste. En la nueva temporada, "Matt" era el cantante de una banda de rock (Takeru aún no se explicaba de dónde había sacado su hermano la idea) y "June" era la fan número uno del cantante y un importante elemento cómico de la serie.

- "No te preocupes, mejor vamos adentro antes de que oscurezca"- dijo Takeru mientras entraba al parque con su amigo.

El parque era enorme y tenía miles de pasillos y rincones ocultos por los gruesos árboles. Dai adoraba ese lugar y solía reunirse con sus amigos en el arenero para jugar cartas antes de ingresar a la serie. Él era un fan y un excelente jugador por lo que siempre acababa con sus contrincantes. Takeru había aprendido mucho con Daisuke, pero éste aún le ganaba con mucha ventaja.

- "No hay nada Takeru, debe haber sido una ilusión"- comentó Dai después de una hora.

- "Estoy seguro de que era real. ¡Vamos Dai! Nos falta ver ahí"- dijo Takeru señalando una pequeña cuesta cubierta de hierba.

- "Pero los perros están cansados"

- "Mira, tú toma a este"- dijo el rubio mientras le daba a su compañero uno de los cachorros- "Y yo cargo a este. ¡Por favor Dai! Déjame ver allá arriba y entonces nos vamos"

- "Está bien"

Los dos niños subieron la pequeña colina. Afortunadamente encontraron unos escalones de piedra, los cuales les facilitaron el ascenso. Finalmente encontraron una pequeña cueva oscura con una reja de metal alrededor.

- "¿Qué es este lugar?"

- "Ni idea"

- "Silencio...escucha"

Los dos chicos escucharon unos ruidos raros, como si alguien estuviera canturreando.

- "Hay alguien ahí"

- "¿Entramos?"

- "Bueno, pero sólo un momentito"

Caminaron lentamente hacia la cueva hasta que entraron en ella. Estaba vacía.

- "No hay nadie. Vámonos Takeru, esto es una tontería"

- "Sí...creo que tienes razón. Vámonos. Creo que sí necesito vacaciones"

- "_¡Volviste! ¿Quieres jugar otra vez?"- _dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos chicos se quedaron petrificados y no se atrevían a mover un músculo.

- "¿Quién es?"- preguntó Dai con un murmullo.

- "Creo que es..."- Takeru se giró lentamente y así, lo vio. Era el mismo dinosaurio rojo que había visto el día anterior.- "¿Guilmon?"

- "_Sí, ¡Soy yo! ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

- "Daisuke...¡Míralo!"- exclamó Takeru tomando los hombros de su amigo y haciéndolo girar. Cuando Dai finalmente vio a Guilmon su quijada fue a parar al suelo

- "¡Oh Dios mío! Eso...eso es..."

- "¡Un Digimon!"- respondió Takeru alegremente.

- "Pero...esto no es posible...los digimon son imaginarios...¿verdad?"- dijo Dai señalando al dinosaurio que era iluminado por la tenue luz del atardecer.

- "¿En serio crees que es falso Daisuke?"

- "Bueno..."

- "¿_QUiénes son ustedes?"_- volvió a preguntar Guilmon.

- "Oh, lo siento mucho"- respondió Takeru- "Mi nombre es Takeru Nishida"

- "Y yo soy Daisuke Matiya"

- "_¡Mucho gusto! Take y Dai...¿Ustedes también son tamers?"_

- "¿Tamers?"- preguntó Dai- "¿De qué hablas?"

- "_¿Dónde están sus compañeros?"_

- "¿Compañeros? ¿Como Patamon y V-mon?"

- "_¡Patamon y V-mon! ¡Me gustaría conocerlos y así podremos jugar"_

- "Espera, no te confundas. Nosotros no tenemos compañeros y no somos tamers"

- "Ni siquiera sabemos lo que es un tamer"

- "_Entonces...¿cómo es que saben que soy un digimon?"_

- "Bueno...nosotros somos actores y salimos en un show llamado Digimon y..."- intentó explicar Takeru

- "¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Vienes del Digimundo?"- preguntó Dai, interrumpiendo a su amigo.

_- "No me acuerdo"_

- "¿En serio? ¿No te acuerdas como llegaste al mundo? ¿Ni de dónde vienes?"

- "_Sólo sé que Takatomon me dibujó"- _dijo el tierno Guilmon con una risita.

- "¿Qué demonios es un Takatomon?"- preguntó Davis- "¿Un mega? ¿Un Ultra?"

- "**_¡Soy su tamer!"_**

****

**_*CONTINUARÁ*_**

****

¡Hola! Espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesado este capítulo. Lo bueno es que ya terminé con los antecedentes y ahora sí me voy a enfocar en la trama. ¡Gracias! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Ficción Real

_(07/06/02). No tengo vergüenza, lo sé. Casi 3 meses desde que publiqué el capítulo 2, pero en serio se me olvidó este fic y ya no lo continué. Así que ahora trato de ponerme al corriente y traduzco lo último que tenía escrito de este fic en inglés...lo que me recuerda que ya debería actualizarlo porque publiqué el cap 3 hace 6 meses. En fin...en este capítulo introduzco a los "Tamers" o como se diga en español. Espero que les guste y ¡gracias por leer! ^^_

**Capítulo 3: Camaradas**

- "¡Soy su camarada!"- la nueva voz asustó a Takeru y a Daisuke, quienes se voltearon rápidamente. Y, en la entrada de la cueva, encontraron a un chico de su misma edad, tal vez un poco más bajo que Daisuke. Tenía el cabello castaño y un poco alborotado, y sus ojos eran un poco más oscuros. Vestía una sudadera azul y unos pantalones amarillos y unos goggles del mismo color reposaban sobre su cabeza. 

- "¡Hola Takato!"- exclamó Guilmon muy contento- "Ellos son mis nuevos amigos Take y Dai"

Pero el chico, que supuestamente se llamaba Takato, no dijo ni pío. Se quedó observando a Takeru y a Daisuke con la boca abierta.

- "Ustedes...¡Son los niños elegidos!"- exclamó el chico finalmente- "¡Son TK y Davis! No puedo creerlo"

Takato se veía muy emocionado, ya que como buen fan de la serie había reconocido a los chicos que veía cada jueves en la TV.

- "Espera amigo...no es lo que crees"- intentó decir Takeru

- "¡Y en qué mejor momento los conozco!"- continuó Takato- "¡Ustedes me van a poder explicar lo que está pasando!"

- "¿Explicar qué?"

- "Cómo es que los Digimon están apareciendo en este barrio, por supuesto"- dijo Takato.

- "Mira, tenemos que aclarar una cosa"- dijo Daisuke- "En primer lugar, nosotros no somos los niños elegidos"

- "¿Qué?0¡ Pero si estás idéntico a Davis!...sólo te faltan los googles"

- "Lo que Dai quiso decir es que...bueno...nosotros somos los que salimos en la tele. Pero no somos los niños elegidos..."- explicó Takeru.

- "A decir verdad...¡No sabíamos que los digimon existían en realidad!"

- "Yo tampoco"- dijo Takato- "Pero las cosas han sido muy extrañas desde hace algunas semanas...yo ya no sé que es ficción o qué es real...así que creí que los niños elegidos podrían ser reales...como ustedes"

- "Pues temo que no"- dijo Takeru y en eso le dio la mano a Takato- "Soy Takeru Nishida"

- "Y yo soy Daisuke Matiya. Takeru y yo vivimos cerca de aquí y somos actores"

- "Pues yo soy Takato Matsuda. Vivo junto a este parque encima de la panadería de mis padres"

- "Y eres un niño elegido real"- dijo Takeru sonriendo...aunque más que nada trataba de ocultar lo emocionado que estaba.

- "Bueno...Guilmon nunca me ha llamado así...dice que soy su _camarada_"

- "Takatomon y yo somos camaradas"- reafirmó Guilmon

- "Y...¿cómo es que se conocieron?"- preguntó Daisuke muy interesado

- "Fue algo muy extraño...a mi me encanta la serie de Digimon y soy su fan número uno"- dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco- "Y a la larga me puse a hacer dibujos de digimon...y poco a poco inventé mi propio digimon, Guilmon. También me gusta jugar a las cartas...aunque aún no soy muy bueno que digamos. Un día, el estuche donde guardaba mis cartas se convirtió en un aparato muy curioso...como uno de sus digivices"- Takato sacó de su bolsillo un aparato rojo con una ranura en uno de sus costados.

- "¡Es un digivice de verdad!"- exclamó Takeru

- "Ajá...y bueno...no sé por qué...pero se me ocurrió pasar mi dibujo de Guilmon por el aparato. Y poco después, cuando caminaba por la calle, me encontré a Guilmon. Y desde entonces estamos juntos. No puedo tenerlo en casa así que le estuve buscando escondites como la escuela o una bodega... pero finalmente encontré esta cueva y todos los días lo visito y le llevo pan"

- "¡Esto es increíble Takato!"- dijo Daisuke- "Es como un sueño hecho realidad"

- "Pero es un poco atemorizante"- continuó Takato- "Especialmente con la aparición de otros digimon en la ciudad...como les dije anteriormente"

- "¿Otros Digimon? ¿Cómo?"- preguntó Takeru

- "Pues últimamente aparecen en muchos sitios...el parque, la calle, la escuela. Henry y yo hemos tratado de detenerlos antes de que causen más problemas, pero nos gustaría saber por qué están aquí"

- "Un momento, ¿Quíen es Henry?"

- "Un chico de mi escuela. Él también tiene un digimon aunque no tiene que dejarlo en una cueva porque es pequeño. Se llama Terriermon"

- "¡Cómo el de la película!"- exclamó Daisuke, recordando una película que filmaron 3 meses antes y que se estrenaría ese verano en Japón. 

- "¿En serio? QUe chistoso"- exclamó Guilmon, pensando en como se vería su amiguito Terriermon en la pantalla grande.

- "Esto es muy raro Takeru...demasiadas coincidencias. Creo que la fuente de todas las respuestas que busca Takato es Yameshi"

- "¿Quién es Yameshi?"- preguntó Takato

- "El productor de la serie"- comentó Takeru mirando el suelo- "El supuesto creador del concepto de los Digimon"

- "Estoy seguro que él sabe todo. Estoy seguro que él sabía que los Digimon eran reales desde antes de la primera temporada. Es posible que él esté detrás de las apariciones de los digimon en la ciudad ¡Tenemos que sacarle la verdad!"

- "¡Un momento Daisuke! No podemos ir a interrogarlo así como así. Podría negarlo todo y además... quiero confiar en él...debe haber una explicación para todo"- Takeru se veía un poco triste y Daisuke sabía la razón: Takeru apreciaba muchísimo al productor por la oportunidad que le dio cuando era pequeño. Nishida sentía que debía serle fiel al creativo.

- "No te preocupes Takeru"- dijo Dai entonces- "No molestaremos a Yameshi por ahora. Pero eso no implica que no podamos hacer una que otra investigación"

- "¿Cómo?"- preguntó Takato

- "Tal vez no somos los elegidos...pero sí sabemos mucho sobre los digimon. Y tenemos a un genio de nuestro lado que nos puede ayudar con la investigación"

- "¿Te refieres a Izzy?"- preguntó Takato

- "El prefiere que le digan Kou"- dijo Takeru- "Está bien Dai, podemos ir a ver a Koushiro y pedirle que nos ayude a investigar. Al igual que su personaje, el sabe mucho de computadoras y podrá ser de mucha ayuda"

- "En ese caso también podemos pedirle ayuda a Henry"- dijo Takato- "El sabe también de computadoras"

- "¿Qué les parece entonces si nos vemos mañana y visitamos a Kou?"- agregó Dai

- "Me parece bien. Yo trataré de comunicarme con Henry"

- "Entonces, es un trato"- dijo Takeru, en eso vio su reloj y exclamó- "¡Es tarde! ¡Tengo que devolver los perros a su dueña!"

- "Apúrate entonces Takeru...yo me quedaré un rato con Takato"- dijo Dai

- "Fue un placer conocerlos, Takato y Guilmon. Nos vemos mañana"- y dicho y hecho Takeru salió a toda velocidad de la cueva con los perritos en sus brazos.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Takato preguntó.

- "¿Tiene que hacer eso todos los días?"

- "EL servicio de Takeru no incluye entrega a domicilio...salvo para una cliente en particular..."

_________________________________

Luego de una larga carrera, Takeru se encontró como todos los jueves en la tarde en la entrada de un departamento. Llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente esa música celestial que endulzaba los oídos del preadolescente cada jueves a las 6.

_Su voz._

- "¡Ya voy!"- exclamó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta. Finalmente esta se abrió, revelando el hermoso rostro de la chica. Y, como cada jueves, Takeru no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñieran de rojo al verla.

- "¡Hola Takeru! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!"

- "Hola Mimí..."- murmuró Takeru- "¿Cómo estás?"

- "Muy bien, ¡gracias!"- Mimí Tenshikawa era el nuevo objeto del afecto del chico Nishida. No era precisamente amor, sino un enamoramiento infantil, como ya le había pasado a Takeru unos meses antes con Sora. Pero en la actualidad, Mimí era la protagonista de todos los sueños del onceañero. La chica sólo tenía 13 años y su rostro aún parecía el de una niña, pero para Takeru era una mujer hecha y derecha. Mimí tenía una estatura y una complexión media, el cabello largo y castaño y los ojos eran color miel. Era una chica dulce que siempre tenía algo amable que decir. Takeru no entendía por qué Yameshi decidió exiliarla del programa. Los rumores decían que fue por la negativa de Mimí de quitarse el tinte rosa que se había aplicado dos semanas antes de que iniciara la serie de nuevo. Yameshi no estaba de acuerdo con el "look" de Tenshikawa y por lo tanto decidió sacarla de la serie, inventando que vivía en los Estados Unidos. Pero, en vista de que sus fans habían mandado muchas cartas pidiendo el retorno de Mimí, Yameshi decidió que ella apareciera en contados episodios...y en casi todos con looks distintos, se supone que ella lo hacía para molestar al productor. 

- "¿Y cómo están los demás chicos?"- preguntó Mimí mientras tomaba a uno de sus perritos.

- "Bien"- Takeru nunca sabía que decir cuando se encontraba con ella.

- "Hoy ví el programa"- dijo Mimí sonriendo- "Y debo decir que has mejorado mucho Takeru, finalmente se está notando tu experiencia en la pantalla"

- "Gracias Mimí...aunque me gustaría que tú también estuvieras..."

- "Oh pero sí estoy"- dijo Mimí- "Y me gusta más como son las cosas ahora. Sólo tengo que presentarme una vez al mes y el resto del tiempo puedo vivir como una chica normal e ir a la escuela. Por cierto, unas amigas mías quieren conocerte, dicen que "TK es muy lindo""- ese comentario hizo sonrojar aún más al pobre chico.

- "¿En serio?"

- "¡Claro! YO también pienso lo mismo"- dijo sonriendo- "Lo he pensado desde el día en que te vi corriendo como loquito alrededor del set...¿lo recuerdas?"

Takeru suspiró frustrado...Mimí siempre lo vería como su hermanito.

- "Bueno...me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el próximo jueves"

- "Está bien. ¡Gracias Takeru!"- y así Mimí cerró la puerta.

Y así, como todos los jueves, Takeru dejó el edificio maldiciéndose por no poder decir una frase inteligente en frente de Mimí.

______________________

- "Ya se tardaron...¿verdad Takato?"- preguntó Guilmon a su camarada.

- "Deben estar trabajando"- comentó el chico- "Daisuke me platicó que salen del set como a las 4 de la tarde"

- "¿Qué es un set?"

- "Ah...es donde graban los programas de TV. Recuerda que ellos son actores"

- "Eso no me quedó muy claro Takato...¿Por qué los llamaste niños elegidos?"

- "Sabía que ibas a preguntar eso Guilmon...por lo que _pedí prestada_ esta tele a mi mamá"- el niño sacó de su mochila una minúscula tele portátil, de esas que funcionan con pilas.

- "¿Qué es eso?"

- "Es un televisor"- contestó Takato encendiendo el aparato. Buscó un canal y pronto dio con la frecuencia que mostraba a diario los antiguos capítulos de la serie en repetición. Guilmon se asomó a la pantalla y se encontró con un grupo de niños en medio del desierto acompañados de unos digimon.

- "¡Son tamers!"

- "No Guilmon, son los niños elegidos. Pero lo que ves en la tele no es real...es un programa donde cuentan una historia acerca del digimundo. Los digimon que aparecen son sólo dibujos...tú mismo escuchaste a Daisuke decirlo. Y esos niños son actores, ya que pretenden ser los niños elegidos, ¿entiendes?"

- "Sí...¿Y a tí te gusta esto?"

- "¡Claro! Esto lo pasaron hace 3 años y cada jueves me sentaba después de cenar con mi papá a ver Digimon. Mi favorito era este chico, Tai Kamiya y su digimon Agumon"

- "¡Es un dinosaurio!"

- "Ajá...y tenía increíbles ataques con fuego...de hecho, me basé un poquito en él para dibujarte, Guilmon"

- "¿Ese chico es Daisuke?"

- "No Guilmon, Daisuke sale en una temporada nueva, estos son episodios viejos. Pero apuesto a que vas a reconocer al que está vestido de verde con un Tokomón encima"

- "¡Ese es Takeru! ¿Verdad?"

- "Sí...hace 3 años él era el más pequeño del grupo, junto con una niña que sale después"

- "Esto es muy raro Takato...¿Por qué me dices que son de mentiras? Los digimon son de verdad y Dai y Take también"

- "¡Ay Guilmon! ¡Ya te dije que es un cuento!"

- "¿Y de qué trata?"- Al inocente Guilmon le estaba costando un poco de trabajo entender lo que era la ficción.

- "Pues del Digimundo. Se supone que las fuerzas oscuras atacan a ese mundo y entonces llaman a 7 niños normales para salvarlo. Por eso son "los niños elegidos" Guilmon. Sólo ellos 7 tienen camaradas digimon y los ayudan a evolucionar"

- "Pues entonces Takeru tenía razón...tú eres un niño elegido, ¿no? No todos los niños tienen camaradas"

- "La verdad yo ya no sé Guilmon...por eso quiero averiguar como apareciste y por qué. ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada del digimundo?"

- "No...nada. ¿Y si ese mundo está en peligro?"

- "No sé Guilmon...no lo sé"

- "¡Hey! Takato"- dijo Daisuke entrando alegremente a la cueva- "¡Hola Guilmon!"

- "¡Hola Daisuke!"- detrás de Matiya entró el chico Nishida un poco cansado- "¿Qué le pasa a Takeru?"

- "Ah...es que tuvo un poco de problema con unas escenas y está cansado, ¿verdad Takeru?"

- "Sí...un poco"- la verdad es que Takeru otra vez había tenido problemas al repetir sus diálogos por falta de sueño...su conversación con Takato y Dai lo tenía confundido y angustiado...ya no sabía si Yameshi era alguien confiable o no.- "¿Qué están haciendo?"

- "Le estaba explicando a Guilmon lo que ustedes hacían"

- "Sí...la tele es rara. Estás aquí conmigo y también estás en esta cosita"- Guilmon le mostró al rubio la pantalla donde aparecía su versión más joven en el desierto. Takeru tomó el televisor en sus manos.

- "Vaya...ya no me acordaba de eso"- dijo sonriendo- "Tienes razón Guilmon, la tele es rara"

- "Y bueno Takato...¿ya estás listo?"- comentó Dai

- "Sí. HAblé con Henry y dice que nos verá en la estación de tren. Terriermon también estará ahí"

- "¡Pues vámonos!"- dijo Guilmon moviendo su cola- "¡Estoy aburrido!"

- "Un momento Guilmon...¿Cómo lo vamos a sacar? ¡La gente lo va a ver"- comentó Takeru

- "Por lo general lo saco de noche...o invento que es un disfraz"- dijo Takato alzando los hombros

- "¡No te preocupes Takeru! Tengo todo planeado"- dijo Dai sacando de su mochila un par de google.

- "¡Vaya! ¡Esos son LOS googles!"- dijo Takato sonriendo

- "¿Para qué los trajiste Daisuke? Si Kijo se entera que sacaste parte del vestuario a la calle te va a matar"

- "Pues entonces tú caerás conmigo"- dijo Dai sacando un gorro blanco de la mochila y lanzándolo al rostro de su amigo.

- "Pero...Dai..."

- "¿Qué mejor pretexto para sacar un digimon al aire libre que para una escena en locación?"- dijo Dai sonriendo- "No creo que se den cuenta de todos modos"

- "¡Olvídalo Motiya! No voy a salir a la calle y permitir que la gente me vea con este gorro"

- "Demasiado tarde Nishida. Para tú información miles de chicos te han visto usándolo en la tele. ¡Ándale póntelo!"- Takeru obedeció.

- "Está bien...¡Ya! ¿Contento?"

- "Sí "TK""- dijo Daisuke acomodándose los googles y riendo

- "¡Cállate "Davis"!"

- "¿Oye Takato? ¿Qué no se llamaban Takeru y Daisuke?"

- "¡Ay Guilmon! ¡Olvídalo!"- Takato lanzó una mirada a sus nuevos amigos que decía "Por favor ya no confundan a mi camarada"

- "Pues vámonos entonces"

_______________________________________

Media hora después, los 3 chicos y Guilmon habían logrado salir del parque y se acercaron a la estación de tren donde se reunirían con Henry. Algunas personas habían notado al digimon y sus acompañantes por lo que tardaron unos minutos posando para unas fotos _"Te voy a matar Daisuke"_ pensó Takeru. Pero afortunadamente eran pocas así que salieron justo a tiempo.

- "Muy bien Takato. Tomaremos el tren rumbo al centro y nos bajamos en la cuarta estación."- relataba Takeru al chico. Pero en eso vio como Takato se quedó quieto y que Guilmon comenzaba a gruñir.- "¿Qué te pasa?"

- "¡Miren eso!"- Takato señaló una densa niebla en la esquina contraria.

- "¿Qué demonios es eso?"- preguntó Daisuke.

- "Esa niebla...significa que un digimon está cerca. Siempre aparece"

Y en ese momento se escucharon unos gritos. 

- "¡Vamos Takato!"- rugió Guilmon corriendo hacia la niebla. Los 3 chicos salieron detrás del dragón rojo.

En cuanto llegaron a la niebla, Takato se ajustó los googles en los ojos y se lanzó a través del espeso humo gris. Dai lo imitó, pero Takeru tuvo algunos problemas ya que no tenía como proteger sus ojos. De plano tuvo que ponerse el gorro en la cara y correr a ciegas. El humo le entró por los ojos y le ardia por lo que no tardaron algunas lágrimas en aparecer. Eso le trajo un recuerdo...

_- "Takeru mantén cerrados los ojos, ¿entendido?"- le ordenó Jyou Miko. Los dos niños estaban sentados en un pequeño bote en el río para una escena en la ciudad. Takeru estaba un poco asustado porque lo iban a aventar al agua y él no sabía nadar. Ni siquiera el chaleco que traía puesto debajo de su ropa lo hacía sentir seguro._

_- "¿Pero por qué?"_

_- "Es que van a lanzar niebla y se te pueden irritar los ojos...se supone que la zona invadida por los digimon debe estar cubierta por niebla. Escuché al señor Yameshi repetirlo varias veces..._

_"¿Cómo es que Yameshi sabía lo de la niebla?"_ se preguntó Takeru de vuelta en la realidad. _"Dai tiene razón...son demasiadas coincidencias"_

Pero los pensamientos de Takeru se vieron interrumpidos por el brazo de Dai, quien lo hizo a un lado.

- "¡Cuidado!"- le gritó Matiya- "¡Mira eso!"

Takeru dirigió su mirada al frente y entonces encontró a una bestia horrible en medio de la calle. Un Digimon.

- "Eso...es..."

- "¡Vamos Takato!"- animó Daisuke. Para ese entonces los dos actores se habían escondido detrás de unos botes de basura, por órdenes del "tamer".

Takato sacó su digivice para examinar al contrincante.

_Jikomon, nivel defensor. Su ataque es la mordida punzante._

- "¡Mira Takeru! Es como el identificador de las D-terminal"

- "O como la PC de Koushiro...perdón, de "Izzy""

Jikomon rugió con furia y se lanzó hacia Guilmon, quién brincó hacia un lado y lanzó su ataque.

- "¡Pirósfera!"- Guilmon arrojó una esfera de fuego hacia Jikomon, haciéndole un poco de daño.

- "¡Vamos Guilmon! ¡Esto es genial!"- gritó Daisuke emocionado. Takeru no podía ni pensar de la impresión de ver una batalla real.

- "Esto...esto es una _ficción real_"

Pero Jikomon no estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla fácilmente por lo que giró rápidamente y lanzó su "mordida punzante" hacia Guilmon. Parecía un hecho que el digimon de Takato saldría lastimado. Pero en eso el chico sacó una carta de su bolsillo.

- "¿Qué está haciendo Takato?"- preguntó Takeru

- "¡Es una de las cartas de juego! ¿Pero para qué la quiere?"

Takato pasó su carta por la ranura de su digivice al tiempo que gritaba "¡Modifícate!"

- "¡Hiper Velocidad activada!"

Y como si le hubieran puesto un cohete en la espalda, Guilmon esquivó el ataque de Jikomon y se salvó de la mordida.

- "¡Ahora entiendo!"- gritó Daisuke- "¡Es como el juego de cartas! ¡Pero en la realidad!"

- "¿Qué?"

Jikomon esquivó otra _pirosfera_ de Guilmon y se lanzó al ataque, esta vez hiriendo al pequeño digimon.

- "¡No Guilmon!"- chilló Daisuke

Takato sacó entonces otra tarjeta de su bolsillo y la pasó por su digivice.

- "¡Modifícate! ¡Digievolución activada!"

- "¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijo Digievolución?"- exclamó Takeru

Y fue entonces cuando Guilmon comenzó a brillar y se transformó en el fiero Growmon, un dragón enorme con garras afiladas.

- "¡Una digievolución de verdad! ¡Debí traer una cámara!"- gritó Daisuke.

- "Tienes razón Dai...esto es increíble"- murmuró Takeru.

- "_¿Qué es increíble?_"- se escuchó una vocecita. Takeru sintió un peso sobre su cabeza y entonces miró hacia arriba, y casi se desmaya al ver una criaturita blanca encima de su gorro. Era un digimon pequeñito con enormes orejas y una mirada muy inocente.

- "¿OTRO DIGIMON?"

Mientras tanto, Growlmon y Jikomon estaban en el punto más importante de la pelea. El digimon de Takato lanzó un último ataque que desintegró al enemigo.

- "¡Desapareció!"- chilló Daisuke, quien por estar embobado con la batalla no había visto al digimon blanco, el cual a su vez estaba interrogando a Nishida.

- "¿Eres un tamer?"

- "No...¿Dónde está el tuyo?"

- "¡Yo no tengo tamer!"- dijo sonriendo- "¡Vamos a jugar!"

- "Este...mejor otro día...¿Cómo te llamas?"

- "¡Me llamo Calumón!"- dijo mientras brincaba de la cabeza de Takeru para aterrizar en el suelo.- "¿Y tú?"

- "Soy Takeru"

- "¡Mucho gusto! Adiós"

Y así como apareció, Calumón se esfumó antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

- "¡Daisuke! ¿Viste esa cosa?"

- "¿Qué?"- dijo Dai distraído- "¡Takeru! ¿No me digas que no viste a Growmon? ¡Vamos!"

Dai arrastró a Nishida hacia el centro de la calle, donde Takato y Growmon se encontraban reunidos.

- "¿Se encuentran bien?"- preguntó el tamer

- "¡Eso estuvo genial Takato!"- dijo Dai muy emocionado.

- "_En efecto Takato...has mejorado mucho"_

Los 3 chicos voltearon hacia la voz. Takato sonrió con la presencia.

Un nuevo tamer había llegado.

**Continuará.**


	4. Nuevos Elementos

_(06/09/02) Tonta compu... antes de dejarme tuvo que vengarse mutilando mis archivos ¬¬. Como sea, aquí va el capítulo 4 de este fic (¡Por fin!). Espero que les guste y todavía recuerden este pobre fic ^^._

**Capítulo 4: Nuevos Elementos**

- "En efecto Takato, has mejorado mucho"- dijo una voz. Takato y los dos actores se dieron la vuelta para toparse con un nuevo tamer. Era un chico de la misma estatura de Takeru, con la piel apiñonada y el cabello oscuro. Lo más notorio de su rostro era el profundo gris de sus ojos. Vestía una camisa con chaleco y pantalones_. _Y encima de su hombro estaba sentada una criatura blanca de largas orejas como de conejo que Daisuke reconoció al instante como un digimon.

- "¡Mira Takeru! ¡Es un Terriermon de verdad!"

- "Que yo sepa, todos los Terriermon somos de verdad, ¿o no?"- contestó la criatura emitiendo una risita. 

- "Terriermon..."- murmuró su _camarada_.

- "Takeru, Daisuke"- dijo Takato- "Les presento a mi amigo Henry"

- "Mucho gusto"- dijo el chico. Aunque su tono de voz era amable, este chico parecía ser serio.

- "Hola Henry"- saludó Dai

- "Es un placer conocerte"- dijo Takeru dándole la mano al recién llegado- "Vaya... dos _tamers_"

- "Hay una tercera... no tardan en conocerla"- dijo Takato alzando los hombros

- "Y bueno, Takato me dijo que ustedes conocían una fuente de información para encontrar la causa por la que estos digimon están apareciendo en la ciudad"

- "Así es"- dijo Takeru- "Vamos a casa de Koushiro"

- "Él se lleva bien con Yameshi, el productor de la serie y..."- Daisuke miró dudoso a Takeru antes de continuar- "...nuestro principal sospechoso"

- "Ya veo. Pues vamos entonces"

- "¡Un momento!"- dijo Takeru- "Growlmon es demasiado grande para caber en el metro o pasar desapercibido. ¿Por qué no te has convertido en Guilmon?"

- "Este..."- Takato se pasó la mano por la nuca ligeramente sonrojado- "Es que para que eso ocurra Growlmon tiene que agotar su energía... somos algo novatos en esto de la evolución y la primera vez que lo hizo pasé horas tratando de regresarlo a su estado original"

- "¿Estás cansado Growlmon?"- preguntó Dai

- "Un poquito... pero no lo suficiente supongo"- rugió la fiera. Esto atrajo la atención de varias personas que pasaban por ahí.

- "Yo creo que mejor nos regresamos al parque, ¿no crees Growlmon?"- Takato comenzó a alejarse- "Ustedes lleven a Henry con su amigo. Nos vemos después"

- "De acuerdo Takato, buena suerte"- dijo Takeru

- "¡Hasta luego!"

En cuanto el chico y su enorme compañero rojizo se alejaron, Henry y los actores se quedaron en silencio. Finalmente fue Terriermon el que rompió el silencio.

- "¿Cómo sabían que yo era un Terriermon?"

- "Bueno... digamos que _trabajamos _con uno en una película"

- "¿En serio? ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué es una película?"- comenzó a preguntar la criatura.

- "Te contaremos todo camino a casa de Kou"- dijo Takeru

Y así se dirigieron a la estación del tren.

______________________________________

Koushiro Sizumi, de 13 años de edad, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás sus aspiraciones artísticas. De hecho, si salió en la serie fue por suerte ya que fue su amigo Taichi quien lo convenció de entrar a la audición. Y se divirtió mucho trabajando en la serie, aunque en parte se perdió de muchas de las cosas que vivían los chicos de su edad.

Por eso ahora disfrutaba una vida mucho más tranquila en una escuela normal. Todavía trabajaba en la serie, pero eran tan esporádicas sus apariciones que con asistir al foro unas cuantas horas al mes era suficiente. Eso le permitía llevar su vida escolar y laboral a la vez. Y de ese modo no echaba de menos sus días de trabajo ni al señor Yameshi.

Al igual que Takeru, Koushiro sentía una afinidad especial por el excéntrico productor, ya que él fue casi como su papá cuando el verdadero padre de Koushiro perdió la vida en un accidente. Él era arquitecto y estaba viajando a una ciudad vecina para ver unos proyectos cuando su auto perdió el control y bueno... fue algo muy lamentable para el niño. La madre de Koushiro era una mujer muy fuerte y pudo sacar adelante su hogar con su trabajo como maestra. Y el salario del niño también fue una gran ayuda para su familia, integrada por Kou, su madre y su hermana menor Noriko. 

Yameshi apoyó mucho a Kou. Permitió que el niño no asistiera al set por un par de semanas y para ello alteró un poco los libretos, produciendo una separación prolongada entre los _niños elegidos_ (cuando Tai regresa a la Tierra y todos están separados). Así mismo lo visitó con frecuencia y constantemente le hizo saber que tanto él como sus compañeros del set lo estimaban y lo apoyaban en su pérdida. Koushiro agradeció de sobremanera la ayuda y pronto se reincorporó a la grabación. 

El productor pasó tiempo libre con Kou, quien de pronto comenzó a interesarse mucho en su personaje ya que se identificó con la orfandad de _Izzy_. Yameshi le dio algunas clases de computación para que entendiera un poco más los complicados diálogos del niño genio y pronto Kou le encontró gusto al asunto e hizo a un lado a los videojuegos que lo apasionaban para dedicarse a encontrarle lógica a las computadoras. A la madre de Kou no le agradaba mucho el que su hijo comenzara a actuar como su personaje fuera del set pero decidió dejarlo tranquilo. Ella tenía mucho que afrontar como cabeza de familia.

Finalmente Kou volvió a ser el de siempre, pero su interés en la computación no se acabó. Yameshi le dio algunos programas de software especiales y Kou encontró entretenido utilizarlos. Y precisamente estaba haciendo eso cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

- "Adelante"- la puerta se abrió y Noriko entró. Era una chica de aproximadamente 9 años con el cabello corto y oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. 

- "Hermano, te buscan dos amigos"

- "Está bien"

Kou fue a recibir a sus amigos y se topó con Takeru, Daisuke y un chico que no conocía.

- "¡Qué sorpresa!"- dijo amablemente

- "Que tal Kou"- dijo Takeru- "Mira, quiero presentarte a Henry"

- "Mucho gusto"

- "Igualmente... vaya, ese muñeco de Terriermon se ve muy real"

- "Sabes Kou... creo que mejor vamos a tu cuarto. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar"

_________________________________

- "Creo que me va a dar un dolor de cabeza"- dijo Kou después de un rato- "No puedo creer que los Digimon sean reales"

- "Pues Terriermon se ve bastante real"- dijo Dai levantando una de las orejas del digimon

- "¡Oye!"

- "Han estado apareciendo por toda la ciudad y queremos saber la razón"- dijo Henry sacando su digivice- "No sé si podamos detenerlos mucho tiempo"

- "Y creemos que Yameshi puede saber muchas cosas"- dijo Dai

- "Sí... sé que él te ha enseñado muchas cosas Kou. ¿Hay algo que nos puedas decir?"

Koushiro se quedó un poco confundido.

- "Bueno Takeru... sé tanto de digimon como tú. Es posible que tú estés más enterado de las cosas"

- "¿Y no hay algo raro que te haya comentado Yameshi alguna vez?"

- "Pues no..."

- "¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Henry señalando el monitor. En él estaba un mapa del barrio en azul oscuro y unas manchas de colores se movían alrededor de este.

- "Ah, es un software que me dio el señor Yameshi"- dijo Koushiro despreocupadamente- "Detecta anomalías en las señales de radio y televisión según me dijo. A veces me pregunta si he visto alguna en especial... como esta"

Kou señaló una enorme mancha rojiza- "Esta apareció hace media hora aproximadamente. Es un software algo tonto... pero a Yameshi parece gustarle... ya saben que es medio excéntrico"

Takeru observó la mancha.

- "Muchachos... esa mancha está en el cruce de avenidas donde apareció Jikomon"

- "¿Qué?"- dijo Dai

- "Eso quiere decir que..."

- "Así es Takeru"- dijo Henry mirando a Kou- "Ese software no detecta anomalías en las señales de televisión... sino la presencia de digimon en nuestro mundo"

_____________________________

- "Ya llegué"- dijo Dai al entrar a su casa. Quitándose los goggles fue a su cuarto y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Takato. Deseaba contarle los descubrimientos que habían hecho en la casa de Kou. Pero al encenderlo escuchó unas voces e inmediatamente colgó.

- "¡Jun! ¡Necesito usar el teléfono! ¡Apúrate!"- la prima Jun visitaba a menudo a Dai y su familia. Era una chica muy agradable, aunque últimamente parecía incapaz de separarse del teléfono por un minuto. Daisuke sabía que él tenía que ver en parte con ello, ya que le había presentado a Osamu, el hermano de Ken, unas semanas atrás. 

- "¡Ya voy!"- dijo Jun asomándose en la puerta del cuarto de su primo antes de continuar con su llamada- "_Sí Osamu-kun... ajá... Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana a las 6 en el cine?... sí... claro que sí... yo también te quiero... hasta luego"_

- "Gracias"- dijo Dai refunfuñando mientras tomaba el teléfono para marcar. Unos segundos después escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- "_Panadería Matsuda, ¿En qué puedo servirle?"_

- "Buenas noches señor Matsuda. ¿Podría comunicarme con Takato por favor?"

- "_Sí... un momento"_

No tardó en escucharse la voz de Takato al teléfono.

- "_¿Hola?"_

**_- "_**¿Takato? ¿Qué tal? Soy Daisuke"

- _"¡Ah sí! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo les fue con su amigo?"_

- "Bien, hicimos un descubrimiento genial. ¿Y a tí?"

- _"Bien. Fue menos complicado que Growlmon se cansara esta vez. ¿Qué descubrimiento hicieron?"_

- "Yameshi detecta las señales de los digimon que aparecen en la ciudad usando la computadora de Koushiro"

- _"No puedo creerlo... entonces debe tener mucha información"_

- "Sí. Takeru, Henry y yo decidimos investigar mañana en la oficina de Yameshi. Soy un experto en entrar ahí. ¿Quieres ir?"

- _"Claro. ¿Pero no habrá alguien ahí?"_

- "Nadie trabaja mañana en el set. Estará vacío. Iremos a buscarte mañana a tu escuela y de ahí vamos por Guilmon para ir al set, ¿de acuerdo?"

- "_Sí... está bien"_

- "Entonces nos vemos mañana"

- "_Claro.. hasta luego Daisuke"_

- "Adiós"

Colgando el teléfono, Daisuke se tiró en la cama y pensó en lo mucho que había pasado en los últimos dos días. 

Y no se imaginaba lo increíbles que se pondrían las cosas en el futuro cercano....

_______________________________

Takeru volvía a casa. Ya era tarde y era probable que sus padres y hermano estuvieran preocupados. Para cortar camino decidió cruzar el parque. Mientras caminaba por los senderos arbolados, la mente de Takeru no paraba de trabajar. No podía creer en lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué había engañado Yameshi a Kou? ¿Qué tenía que ver en este asunto?. El chico no quería pensar en las maneras en las que Yameshi podía incluso estar engañándolo. Le dolía pensar en ello... ya que siempre había confiado ciegamente en el productor. 

Miró a su izquierda y encontró a una pareja besándose en una banca. Los ojos de Takeru se abrieron como platos. No es que fuera raro el que una pareja de besara en un parque... sino la pequeña esfera de fuego que estaba volando hacia ellos.

- "¡Cuidado!"- gritó Takeru. La pareja gritó asustada al ver la esfera, que aterrizó a pocos metros de su banca. Evidentemente no era su intención quemarlos, sino asustarlos. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de su asiento y salieron corriendo gritando algo acerca de los fantasmas. 

Nishida se acercó a la banca y vio la mancha oscura que estaba en el suelo, producto de la bola de fuego. 

- "¿Quién podría hacer una broma tan pesada?"- en eso escuchó unas risitas y levantó la vista, encontrando una criatura de color morado oscuro, con las orejas puntiagudas, los ojos verde brillante y un paliacate rojo atado en el cuello. Un digimon seguramente.

- "¡Ja ja ja ja ja!"- siguió riéndose la criatura- "Esos humanos son patéticos. ¡Se asustan de todo! ¡La cara que pusieron!"

- "¡OYE!"- gritó Takeru indignado- "¿Quién te crees que eres para estar molestando a las personas?

La criatura bajó de un brinco, posándose en la rama más baja del árbol. Examinó a Takeru con una mueca burlona.

- "Soy Impmon, uno de los digimon más poderosos que existen"

Nishida examinó al pequeño Impmon y soltó una risita.

- "Bueno... para ser un digimon todopoderoso te ves bastante chiquito"

- "¡Ja! Tú no te ves muy fiero que digamos, _Niño Cubeta_"

Takeru se quitó el gorro blanco rápidamente mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

- "Ustedes los humanos son tan patéticos. Inútiles e inofensivos. Es por eso que yo jamás seré como esos digimon sin dignidad, que se arrastran por ustedes"

- "Guilmon y Terriermon no se arrastran"- dijo Takeru- "Son amigos de sus tamers, del mismo modo que Patamon sería mi amigo si existiera"

- "¿Patamon? ¡JA JA JA!. No me hagas reír. ¿Qué acaso eres tú el que sale en ese aburrido programa? Es más aburrido que ver a un caracol babeando..."

Takeru sentía su sangre hervir.

- "Yo jamás vería esa basura"- continuó Impmon- "Tontos inventos del hombre. Usan digimon amaestrados para entretenerse"

- "¿Qué dijiste?"

- "No te hagas el tonto conmigo niño"- dijo Impmon- "Se ve a leguas"

- "¡Ya basta!"

- "¿Sabes qué? ¿Qué te parece si te muestro realmente mi poder?"- dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Impmon levantó su índice y una pequeña esfera de fuego apareció en la punta del dedo.- "Hace frío ¿Te gustaría calentarte un poco?"

- "_Ya basta Impmon"_- se escuchó una suave voz. Impmon detuvo sus intentos de molestar a Takeru. Su mirada divertida cambió por una de franco aburrimiento.

- "¿Otra vez tú? ¿Por qué insistes en arruinar la diversión?"- Takeru se dio la vuelta y se encontró con otro digimon. Este era muy alto, incluso más que él. Tenía la forma de un zorro amarillo estilizado. De hecho, era bastante hermoso.

- "Increíble..."

- "Deja al niño en paz"- dijo el zorro caminando con paso elegante hacia Impmon.

- "Sólo déjame chamuscarle el gorro y ya"

- "Impmon..."

- "¡Bueno! ¡Está bien!"- Impmon levantó los brazos dándose por vencido- "Solamente porque estoy de buen humor"- dirigió su mirada a Takeru- "Tuviste suerte, pero la próxima vez no va a ser así"

Y así Impmon se fue. Takeru observó detenidamente el rostro inexpresivo del zorro.

- "Gracias..."- murmuró

- "Es tarde. No deberías estar aquí"

- "¿Cómo te llamas?"- preguntó Takeru dando rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

- "_¡Renamon!_"- se escuchó una voz femenina. Takeru pronto vio a una chica muy bonita y pelirroja corriendo hacia ellos.

- "Rika..."

- "Renamon te he..."- la chica, que por lo visto se llamaba Rika, se calló en cuanto vio que Takeru estaba presente- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "Impmon estaba molestando humanos de nuevo"

Rika examinó a Takeru. La chica tenía una postura muy, muy seria y reservada y Takeru pudo notar que incluso un poco sarcástica.

- "Tuviste suerte niño. Aunque Impmon realmente no es peligroso"- dijo finalmente- "Vámonos Renamon"

Renamon desapareció y Rika se fue caminando por el parque sin prestar atención al chico. 

_"Vaya"- _pensó Takeru- "_Esta debe ser la otra tamer que mencionó Henry..."_

Pero lo que más le preocupó al chico fueron las palabras de Impmon... _"No te hagas niño... se ve a leguas..."_

__________________________________

- "¡Gané!"- dijo Takato alegremente colocando su última carta sobre la pila.

- "Oye... ¡Eso no es justo!"- dijo su contrincante, un chico de ojos claros con una viscera negra.- "¡Esa técnica es muy sucia!"

- "Acéptalo Kazu... parece que Takato ya te alcanzó"- dijo un tercer chico, de cabello oscuro y anteojos.

- "Yo soy el campeón de Digimon"- dijo Kazu- "Yo solía hacer papilla a Takato"

- "Pues las cosas cambian"- dijo Takato recogiendo sus cartas- "Creo que aquí dejamos las cosas. Ya es hora de la salida"

- "¿Qué? ¡Me debes la revancha!"

- "Oigan muchachos, ¿qué ocurre?"- dijo Kenta señalando a un grupo de niñas que estaban amontonadas en la puerta del colegio.

- "No tengo idea"- dijo Kazu- "Vamos a ver"

- "Yo se los puedo decir"- dijo una niña acercándose

- "¡Hola Jeri!"- dijo Takato saludando a su compañera. Jeri iba en el mismo salón de Takato, al igual que Kazu y Kenta. Era una chica con el cabello castaño y usaba un vestido verde. Era muy dulce, pero tenía el extraño hábito de andar todo el día con un títere de calcetín en la mano.

- "Y bueno... ¿Qué ocurre?"

- "Parece que hay unos actores famosos en la entrada"- dijo Jeri a través de su títere- "Y las niñas les están pidiendo un autógrafo"

No fue nada difícil para Takato entender que se trataban de sus amigos que ya lo estaban esperando.

- "Me están esperando"- dijo Takato guardando sus cosas rápidamente.

- "¿Y desde cuando conoces a unos actores Takato?"- dijo Kazu poniéndose de pie- "Vamos a ver"

En cuanto se acercaron, Kazu no pudo evitar, como buen fan de Digimon que era, exclamar.

- "¡Son TK y Davis!"- dijo señalando a los dos chicos que estaban del otro lado de la reja- "¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a los niños elegidos Takato?"

- "Sí... ¿por qué te guardaste el secreto?"- dijo Kenta

- "Porque no son los niños elegidos. Son mis amigos Takeru y Daisuke. Vamos, se los presento"

______________________________

Después de unas presentaciones y unas cuantas _fangirls_, Takato, Takeru y Daisuke, junto con Guilmon se encontraban camino al set.

- "Vaya... las niñas en tu escuela son muy expresivas"- dijo Daisuke apenado. A él todavía le sorprendía todo el asunto de la fama.

- "El programa es muy popular entre mis compañeros. Jugamos a las cartas en los recreos. De hecho mi profesora debe tener una colección muy grande por las cartas que nos recoge en clase"

- "Me agradaron tus amigos. ¿Son tamers?"

- "Kazu y Kenta. No, claro que no"- dijo Takato- "No quiero ni pensar como serían si tuvieran un digimon"

- "Por cierto Takato... anoche conocí a la otra Tamer"- dijo Takeru hablando por primera vez

- "¿A Rika? Niña extraña, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí... un poco"

- "Es buena... pero me cuesta mucho trabajo comprenderla aún. ¿Cómo la encontraste?"

- "Su digimon alejó a Impmon, me estaba molestando"

- "Sigue este consejo Takeru, aléjate de Impmon lo más que puedas. Sólo trae problemas, ¿verdad Guilmon?"

- "Sí Takato"- dijo el dragón agachando la cabeza y recordando la vez que Takato se había enojado con él por hacer bromas a los humanos engañado por el travieso Impmon.

- "Vaya Takeru... tu sí que has visto digimon distintos"- dijo Dai

- "Pues sí... incluído al pequeño de orejas blancas"

- "¿Y cuándo viste eso?"

- "Cuando Growlmon estaba luchando con Jikomon"- recordó Takeru- "Te lo mostré pero no me prestaste atención. No me dijo muchas cosas, pero tenía ganas de jugar"

- "Ese es Kulumon"- dijo Takato riéndose- "Es un digimon solitario como Impmon. Es extraño, le encanta jugar todo el día, parece que ese es su único interés y meterse en problemas. Traté de conseguirle un tamer entre mis compañeros pero me fue imposible"

- "A Hikari le gustaría Kulumon... creo"

- "O a Miyako"- agregó Dai- "Si es tan imposible como dice Takato"

- "Pero volviendo al tema de Impmon... él me dijo algo muy extraño..."

- "¿Qué te dijo?"

- "Me dijo..."

- "¿_Ya están listos?"_- dijo Terriermon alcanzándolos e interrumpiendo a Takeru. Henry iba detrás de él.

- "Lamento la tardanza pero tenía que llevar unos mandados para mi padre"- se disculpó Henry.

- "No te preocupes Henry, vámonos ya"

__________________________________________________

Con el uso de los disfraces de _niños elegidos_ y unas cuantas mentirillas blancas por parte de Takeru y Daisuke a los guardias ("_olvidé mi mochila ayer"), _los 4 chicos y los dos digimon ingresaron al set. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo lucía muy oscuro, excepto una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el acceso a los camerinos.

- "Así que aquí se graba la serie de Digimon"- dijo Takato impresionado- "¡Increíble!"

- "Luego te damos un paseo por los estudios"- dijo Dai- "Vamos a la oficina de Yameshi"

Se dirigieron a la puerta y con la ayuda de un horquilla para cabello, Daisuke abrió en poco tiempo la oficina.

- "Parece que eres experto"- dijo Henry

- "Lo hacemos a menudo para leer los libretos por adelantado"- dijo Dai

- "¿En serio? ¿Qué va a pasar con el Emperador de los Digimon?"- preguntó Takato

- "Eso es secreto de estado"- dijo Takeru bromeando.

Entraron a la oficina. Era un despacho pequeño que contaba con unos libreros donde estaban acomodadas muchas cintas de video con grabaciones de la serie. En el centro estaba un escritorio con una computadora y algunos papeles.

- "Ojalá que lo que estamos buscando esté aquí"- dijo Takato- "¿Verdad Guilmon? ¿Guilmon?"

- "¿Qué pasa Terriermon?"- preguntó Henry. Ambos digimon estaban en posición de alerta y aspiraban el aire como buscando algo.

- "Ese olor... algo muy extraño huele aquí"

- "Sí... yo también lo siento"-dijo Guilmon emitiendo un ligero gruñido.

- "¿Qué podrá ser?"

Los 4 chicos comenzaron a abrir los cajones y gabetas en busca de algo extraño. Henry intentó acceder a la computadora de Yameshi para buscar información. Terriermon se trepó a lo alto de los libreros y de pronto gritó.

- "Aquí hay un botón"

- "¿Qué será?"

- "Vamos a ver"- Terriermon presionó el botón y una puerta se abrió en el suelo. Guilmon se puso aún más tenso.

- "Ese olor... es más fuerte... viene de ahí"

- "¡Vamos!"

Bajaron las escaleras. Takeru y Daisuke sentían su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Qué era ese olor que mencionaban Guilmon y Terriermon? ¿Qué ocultaba Yameshi debajo de su oficina?.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto secreto sus preguntas fueron contestadas.

- "Oh...no..."- murmuró Takeru con un hilo de voz al ver lo que se escondía ahí.

_TK...TK... ¿TK eres tú?_

**CONTINUARÁ.**

_Je je je je... seguro saben qué es lo que encontraron debajo de la oficina, ¿verdad?. Pensaba cortarlo en la parte en la que Impmon habla con Takeru pero decidí alargarlo porque realmente les debía un capítulo largo por mi tardanza. Nos vemos en el Capítulo 5: **Los Nuevos Tamers. ** ^^_


	5. Nuevos Tamers

**Notas Iniciales: **Antes que nada, les pido disculpas por la tardanza que he tenido para actualizar este fic. Yo sé que siempre les digo que trataré de ser más veloz, pero la verdad es que eso me es imposible, ya que últimamente he tenido muchas actividades (y otros fics) que ocupan mi tiempo. También estaba un poco bloqueada y desmoralizada con respecto a este fic, pero finalmente encontré la forma de continuarlo ^^. Espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer la ayuda que me han dado **CristalDemon y  Kaishi Miharashi, ya que no sólo me han dado información valiosa acerca de Tamers, sino que han sido una fuente invaluable de motivación para mí. Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes. **

**Capítulo 5: Los Nuevos Tamers.**

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, los 4 chicos se percataron de la terrible oscuridad de la bodega, la cual era acentuada con la espesa niebla que inundaba el recinto.

- "¿Qué es esta cosa?"- se quejó Daisuke mientras tosía molesto. Al igual que Henry y Takato, había decidido proteger sus ojos con los goggles de utilería que portaba en ese momento. 

- "Esta niebla es el Digicampo... aparece siempre que un Digimon llega a nuestro mundo"- respondió Henry acomodándose los lentes de cristales verdosos. 

- "¡Eso quiere decir que hay Digimon en este sitio!"- agregó Takato.

- "Y por el olor puedo decirles que son muchísimos"- finalizó Terriermon mientras aspiraba el aire a su alrededor.

Takeru sentía sus ojos arder por la niebla, por lo que prácticamente bajó a ciegas los últimos escalones. Afortunadamente, la niebla solo cubría la entrada de la bodega, por lo que el rubio recuperó la visión en pocos segundos.

- "¡Increíble!"- susurró Daisuke mientras contemplaba la gigantesca bodega. Medía fácil unos 20 metros de largo por 10 de ancho. Tanto la oscuridad como la cantidad de escaleras que tuvieron que descender indicaban que estaba a varios metros bajo tierra. Sus paredes eran de grueso metal y no había ninguna otra entrada a excepción de la puerta por la que habían entrado los chicos. 

- "¿Cómo es que Yameshi pudo construir algo así?"- comentó Takato. 

Pero Takeru y Henry prestaron atención a otro aspecto de la bodega: Las interminables filas de jaulas que cubrían gran parte de la misma. Algunas eran pequeñas y otras eran gigantescas. Pero todas compartían una cosa en común: Un extraño anillo de luz rodeaba cada una de estas prisiones de metal.

- "Esas jaulas..."

- "¡Contienen Digimon!"- exclamó Daisuke acercándose a una de las más grandes, donde pudo observar a un Tyrannomon dormitando al fondo. - "¡Es un Tyrannomon!"

- "Y este... ¡Es un Piximon!"- agregó Takeru contemplando una de las jaulas más pequeñas, donde un digimon rosado y diminuto contemplaba con incredulidad al chico. 

- "¿Qué hacen todos estos Digimon en jaulas?"- preguntó Takato- "¿Acaso...?"

- "Es lo que te estás imaginando Takato"- respondió Takeru firmemente- "Todos estos digimon trabajan para la serie... son como animales amaestrados..."

- "¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro Take?"- preguntó Dai.

- "Eso es lo que me dijo Impmon"- respondió Nishida- "Él me dijo que se notaba a leguas que los Digimon que aparecen en nuestro programa no son animaciones digitales como Yameshi nos hizo creer... son digimon reales... estos digimon"

- "¿Y cómo es que Impmon sabía eso?"- se preguntó Takato, pero no tardó Terriermon en responderle.

- "Es sencillo... nosotros los Digimon podemos percibir claramente a uno de los nuestros incluso en la televisión. Yo sospechaba lo mismo que Impmon, pero debido a que Henry me había comentado alguna vez que se trataban de animaciones, creí que me había equivocado"

- "¡Rayos!"- exclamó Takeru angustiado.

- "¿Qué tienes Takeru? ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Dai colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- "¿Qué no entiendes lo que esto significa Daisuke? Si Yameshi jamás ha utilizado animación para representar a los Digimon del programa, eso quiere decir que..."

_- "¡TK! ¡TK! ¡Eres tú! Eres tú, ¿verdad?"_**- **una vocecita proveniente del fondo de la bodega llamó la atención de los chicos, en especial la de Takeru, quien corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas hacia una jaula mediaba que estaba colocada encima de una mesa.

- "¡OH RAYOS!"- exclamó Takeru mientras sentía su rostro palidecer de la impresión. En aquella jaula se encontraba un Digimon pequeño y regordete, de colores anaranjado y blanco, cuyos enormes ojos azules observaban con adoración al chico que tenía enfrente.

- "¡TK! ¡Eres tú! ¡Finalmente te conozco!"- exclamó con dulzura la criatura mientras agitaba sus enormes alas de murciélago. 

- "P... Patamon..."- Takeru apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre del Digimon, ya que sentía como todos le daba vueltas y que sus piernas no podrían sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. Luego de años y años de soñar con la posibilidad de que Patamon existiera, Takeru Nishida se encontraba finalmente con esa posibilidad convertida en una realidad. 

- "Yo apenas puedo creer esto... Patamon es real..."- susurró Daisuke mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa para no caerse de la impresión. Sin embargo, cuando vió una par de manitas azuladas colocarse sobre las suyas, Daisuke se soltó con fuerza de la mesa y cayó de sentón al suelo.

- "¡Daisuke!"- exclamó Takato inclinándose para ayudar a su amigo.

_- "¿Estás bien Davis?"_- Takato soltó de pronto las manos de Daisuke, tirándolo accidentalmente al suelo de nuevo. El chico Matsuda giró la cabeza y descubrió que al lado de Patamon se encontraba una jaula del mismo tamaño, pero que en su interior se encontraba una criatura azulada de brillantes ojos rojos y sonrisa pícara: V-mon.

- "Es... Vee... V-Mon..."- tartamudeó Dai levantándose con dificultad y mirando como poseído al pequeño Digimon.

- "¡Davis eres tú!"- exclamó sonriendo- "Patamon... ¡Tenías razón! Son Davis y TK... finalmente han llegado"

- "Siempre supe que finalmente nos conoceríamos TK"- agregó el volador mientras revoloteaba alrededor de su jaula.- "¡Y nunca nos separaremos! ¿Verdad?"

- "Te equivocas..."- respondió Takeru secamente, haciendo que Patamon regresara al suelo.

- "¿Qué dices TK? ¿Qué acaso no somos camaradas?"- preguntó el pequeño encogiendo las alas.

- "Así es Patamon... yo no soy tu camarada..."- murmuró el rubio desviando la mirada hacia Takato y Henry que lo miraban confundidos- "Porque yo no soy "TK""

Y, en un gesto que buscaba reafirmar lo que acababa de decir, Takeru se quitó el gorro blanco que portaba hasta ese momento y lo arrojó al suelo. Decir que Patamon estaba confundido está de más...

- "Pero TK... ¡eres tú! Te he visto tantas y tantas veces en esa pantalla"- el digital señaló un enorme monitor en uno de los extremos de la bodega- "No me equivoco, eres tú. Tal vez eres un poco más alto de lo que imaginé, pero eres tú"

- ""TK" no existe Patamon"- comentó Nishida mirándolo con seriedad- "Él es sólo un personaje de un cuento al cual yo interpreto. Él no existe... sólo existo yo, Takeru... y no soy tu camarada"

- "¿Eso es verdad?"- preguntó V-mon mirando con tristeza a Daisuke, quien no le respondió- "¿Davis también es de mentiritas?"

- "Es cierto V-mon... Davis es un personaje y yo en verdad soy Daisuke"- Dai imitó el gesto de Takeru y se quitó los goggles.- "Lo único que me hace tu camarada es que trabajamos para la misma serie de televisión..."

Todos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, los rostros tanto de los actores como de los digimon se veían tristes. Henry decidió entonces romper el silencio.

- "No quisiera molestarlos"- dijo con inseguridad- "Pero me gustaría saber cómo es que llegaron aquí..."- Patamon y V-mon miraron con una expresión rara a Henry y a Takato, quien inmediatamente agregó.

- "No tienen que responder ahora"- dijo agitando las manos- "Entiendo que no es el momento y..."

- "Bueno, les puedo contar mi historia"- dijo V-mon mirando a Daisuke momentáneamente.

- "No tienes que contarlo si no quieres V-mon..."- agregó Motiya.

- "_Momantai_"- dijo Terriermon saltando a la mesa- "Si V-mon quiere contarles su historia, es porque siente que es el momento adecuado, ¿verdad?"

El azulado asintió y entonces comenzó con su historia...

________________________________

_No sé hace cuánto estoy aquí... sólo recuerdo que estaba un día descansando en un bosque de mi mundo cuando sentí que algo me llamaba. Es algo que no puedo explicar... pero algo en mi interior me dijo que tenía que buscar algo... y ese algo era una de las razones por las cuales yo existía... estaba destinado a encontrarlo. _

_No me despedí de mis amigos, un grupo de V-mon con quienes había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida, ya que me levanté sin pensar y comencé a seguir aquello que me estaba llamando. Caminé por mucho tiempo, hasta que me encontré rodeado de una misteriosa niebla... y entonces aparecí en este mundo._

_Estaba asustado, ya que de pronto me encontré en un lugar que no conocía y que era tan raro que no sabía si moverme o no. Muchos seres de aspecto extraño caminaban por ahí, casi ninguno se percataba de mi presencia. _

_- "¿Qué es esa cosa?"- uno de esos seres gritó. Al instante me ví rodeado de muchos de ellos._

_- "Debe ser un animal salvaje..."_

_- "¡O un extraterrestre!"_

_- "¡Atrápenlo antes de que lastime a alguien!"- dijo uno de ellos acercándose amenazadoramente a mí. _

_Tuve miedo, por lo que eché a correr... ¡Tenía que escapar!. Crucé un camino y por poco y unos enormes monstruos metálicos que echaban humo me aplastaban. Los esquivé como pude y corrí entre la gente, sin mirar atrás. Escuchaba sus gritos de terror, pero no me detuve. Estaba tan angustiado que incluso me olvidé de todo y tiré a muchos de esos seres mientras escapaba._

_El cielo se puso oscuro de pronto y entonces me escondí en un pasaje estrecho y oscuro. Ahí permanecí por mucho tiempo, hasta que ví un enorme pájaro de metal volar encima de mí. Sus ojos emanaban luz que no tardó en alumbrarme. _

_- "¡Es un salvaje! Uno de ellos..."- exclamó con una voz extraña- "¡Atrápenlo!"_

_Intenté escapar, pero me vi rodeado por muchos seres humanos (ahora comprendía que me encontraba en su mundo) que vestían de oscuro y tenían armas en sus manos. Uno de ellos se me acercó... su líder. Es el humano más raro que he visto, porque no pude ver sus ojos y de una de sus manos apareció de pronto una bola de fuego..._

_- "Creíste que podías escapar..."- dijo serenamente. Sentí que no había escapatoria... pero en ese momento, uno de los monstruos metálicos que había visto anteriormente se acercó rápidamente hacia mí. Abrió una de sus alas y sentí como una garra me llevaba a su interior... y lejos de aquel humano. _

_Y en ese momento perdí el conocimiento..._

_Al despertar, me encontré en esta jaula, rodeado de este aro de luz que me debilita y me impide escapar. Un humano se acercó a mí y me examinó con curiosidad._

_- "Finalmente... ¡Un V-mon!"- dijo alegremente mientras tomaba mi jaula y la llevaba a una enorme mesa. Sin que pudiera defenderme ví como me introdujo una aguja en el brazo y entonces ya no me pude mover. Abrió la jaula y me sacó de ella, colocándome en esa cámara que ven allá... aquella de cristal. _

_- "Veamos si eres lo que necesitaba... la respuesta a las preguntas que me he planteado por años..."- murmuró mientras presionaba unos botones de la cámara. Al instante, sentí como un rayo de energía se adentraba en mi interior, haciéndome sentir fuerte y poderoso... sentí tanto poder que comprendí que mi cuerpo de V-mon no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo._

_*V-mon digivolve a... ¡X-VMON!*_

_Por primera vez en mi vida, me encontré transformado en XV-mon... estaba confundido y enojado, por lo que traté de liberarme, usar mi nueva fuerza para salir de esa cámara._

_- "¡X-Laser!"- pero no funcionó. La cámara es mucho más fuerte que el cristal... el hombre negó con la cabeza y presionó otros botones. Me sentí de pronto muy débil... y volví a convertirme no sólo en V-mon... sino en DemiV-mon._

_- "No eres lo que buscaba"- susurró el hombre mientras abría la cámara y me sacaba de ahí. Me regresó a mi jaula y me guardó junto con las otras- "Pero no puedo negar que eres tierno... perfecto para la segunda temporada que estoy planeando..."_

___________________________________________

- "Desde entonces vivo en este lugar"- dijo V-mon concluyendo con su historia- "Descubrí que ese hombre se llama Yameshi y con el tiempo aprendí a obedecerlo para obtener alimento y cobijo. Él experimentó un tiempo conmigo, encerrándome en la cámara y presionando distintos botones para lograr que me transformara en Flamedramon, Magnamon y todas mis otras formas"

- "Eso lo hace con todos nosotros"- agregó Patamon- "Hemos aprendido a filmar nuestras escenas en el mismo estudio que ustedes. Y cuando Yameshi necesita que digievolucionemos para algunas escenas, nos mete a esa cámara y nos transforma por unos minutos para que podamos grabarlas"

- "¡Qué horrible!"- exclamó Daisuke con furia- "¡Me siento tan sucio! Trabajo en un programa donde estas criaturas trabajan y sufren..."

- "No sufrimos Daisuke"- agregó V-mon y todos lo miraron con extrañeza- "Es cierto que al principio obedecía para poder seguir vivo y la pasé mal aquí encerrado... pero todo cambió..."

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Cambió desde el primer instante en que Yameshi me mostró un episodio terminado... siempre hace eso... nos muestra nuestro trabajo terminado en ese monitor"- dijo V-mon sonriendo- "Y desde el primer momento en que te vi Daisuke, junto a mí, como mi camarada, me sentí muy feliz"

- "Pero eso no es real V-mon... nunca habíamos estado juntos..."

- "Lo sé... pero es algo extraño... cuando te veo en ese monitor... esa sensación de estar buscando algo que no deja de atormentarme desde aquel día desaparece como por arte de magia"

- "¡Ay V-mon!"

- "Por eso trabajo con gusto ahora. Porque a pesar de todo, Yameshi no nos maltrata... lo que aparece en los programas no es real Daisuke... nunca hemos padecido dolor y me siento sumamente feliz cuando te veo"

- "V-mon esto es absurdo... yo preferiría que estuvieras libre y en tu mundo..."

- "Pero yo no... allá era libre, pero me sentía vacío. Aquí soy un prisionero... pero por unos instantes soy muy feliz"

- "¡No voy a permitir que sigas viviendo así V-mon!"- dijo Daisuke con determinación- "¡Voy a abrir esta jaula y veré la forma de que regreses a tu mundo!... o por lo menos que seas libre en este porque yo..."

En ese momento, algo comenzó a brillar en el bolsillo de Daisuke. El chico metió la mano y extrajo su azulado D3 de utiliería, el cual brillaba como si tuviera luz propia.

- "¡Tu D3 está brillando!"- exclamó Takato.

- "Eso es imposible..."- dijo Takeru sacando el suyo verde- "Estas cosas sólo sirven como relojes..."

Y en ese momento, el D3 de Daisuke comenzó a cambiar de forma ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes... transformándose en un D-Power de color azul intenso y  con decoraciones anaranjadas. 

- "¿Qué es esta cosa?"- exclamó Daisuke, pero en eso sintió la mano de Henry sobre la suya, quien tomó el D-power y lo comparó con un objeto que sacó de su bolsillo, su propio D-power de color verde. 

- "Es un D-power como el nuestro, Takato"- murmuró mientras el castaño sacaba su D-power rojo para compararlo.

- "Son idénticos"- dijo Matsuda- "¿Eso quiere decir que Daisuke es un tamer?"

- "¡¿QUÉ?!"- exclamaron Daisuke y Takeru al mismo tiempo. 

El D-power de Daisuke brilló de nuevo y al instante el aro de luz que rodeaba la jaula de V-mon desapareció. 

- "¡_Topetazo de V-mon_!"- gritó el pequeño, haciendo que su prisión se abriera y arrojándose a los brazos de Daisuke. - "¡Eres tú!"- exclamó - "Ahora entiendo todo... lo que me hizo dejar mi mundo eras tú Dai... ¡Tú eras lo que estaba buscando!"

- "Y ahora eres libre V-mon... no permitiré que Yameshi vuelva a tenerte encerrado"

Los chicos y los 3 digimon libres exclamaron su alegría por unos instantes, a excepción de Takeru, quien miró con tristeza a Patamon.

- "Yo no siento nada de lo que V-mon habla..."- dijo Patamon de pronto.- "Tal vez yo no estoy destinado a tener un camarada como él..."

- "Lo lamento mucho Patamon..."- murmuró Takeru con tristeza, aunque de pronto su mirada se iluminó- "Pero eso no significa que no busque la forma de sacarte de ahí Patamon... ¡Ya lo verás!"

- "Y te ayudaremos Takeru"- dijo Dai colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Take- "En esto no estás solo"

- "Gracias Daisuke"- dijo Takeru sonriendo finalmente. En eso miró con curiosidad al moreno- "¿Y qué se siente ser un tamer?"

- "Eh... gracioso"- dijo Dai- "Aunque no sé qué pasará de ahora en adelante"

- "Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos Daisuke"- dijo Henry- "Todo esto ha sido una aventura a ciegas"

- "Y bastante atemorizante en ocasiones"- susurró Takato mirando a Guilmon de reojo- "En especial por ser novatos... ¡pero te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos!"

- "Si te refieres a las cartas, no va a haber necesidad"- dijo Takeru- "Dai ya es un experto en cartas"

- "¿Ah sí? Pues quiero verte probarlo"- dijo Takato sonriendo- "Porque yo también estoy por convertirme en un experto, ¿verdad Henry?"

- "Sí... por lo menos ya le ganas a Hirokazu"- dijo Henry- "Sólo faltaría ver si puedes con Rika"

- "¿La Reina de los Digimon? ¿Estás loco?"

- "¿Cómo es eso de la Reina de los Digimon?"- preguntó Takeru de pronto.

- "Espera... creo que recuerdo algo... ¿No es ella la chica que ganó el Torneo de Cartas el año pasado?"- preguntó Dai.

- "Ella misma, Rika Nonaka"- respondió Takato- "Una excelente Tamer pero con un carácter muy especial..."

- "¡Ni que lo digas!"- respondió Takeru recordando su breve encuentro con la chica.- "Aunque su digimon se ve que es muy fuerte..."

- "¿Renamon? Sí, es una excelente luchadora"

- "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"- preguntó Daisuke entonces

- "Creo que lo primero que podemos hacer es buscar la forma de liberar a todos estos Digimon... y luego tendremos que hacer más investigación acerca de Yameshi y cómo es que los Digimon están apareciendo en la Tierra"- respondió Henry

- "Así que podemos decir que estamos casi como al principio"- agregó Terriermon.

- "Aunque ahora tenemos pistas de por dónde investigar"- comentó Takato.

- "V-mon..."- preguntó el tierno Guilmon entonces- "¿Aún recuerdas cómo es el Digimundo?"

- "No mucho..."- respondió V-mon- "Sólo recuerdo que es distinto a este mundo... de eso estoy seguro... ¿Por qué preguntas?"

- "Es que... yo no conozco el Digimundo... yo nací en este mundo..."

Para extrañeza de los muchachos, V-mon no pareció sorprenderse ante la respuesta de Guilmon.

- "Entonces eres como Patamon... él también nació en este mundo"- la mirada de todos entonces se enfocó en el callado digimon volador. 

- "¿Es cierto eso Patamon?"- preguntó Takeru

- "Así es... Yameshi es mi creador..."

- "Ese Yameshi tiene más aces bajo la manga de lo que creemos"- aseguró Henry.

- "¿Pero cómo Patamon? ¿Sabes cómo es que él te creó?"

- "Sí Takeru... él me lo contó una vez..."- comentó Patamon seriamente- "Dice que nací en esa cámara... a partir de un dibujo que le regalaron..."

- "¡Cielos! ¡Es como Guilmon entonces!"- agregó Takato- "Aunque él no nació en una cámara... sino que pasé un dibujo que hice de Guilmon por mi Digivice... ¿ya se los había contado no?"

- "Sí... que tu lector de cartas se convirtió en un Digivice al pasarle una carta azul... "- comentó Daisuke.- "Así que Yameshi tiene la capacidad de crear Digimon a partir de dibujos..."

- "Eso quiere decir que si yo al dibujar a Guilmon me convertí en su tamer, el que haya dibujado a Patamon debe ser su tamer..."

- "Cuestión de buscar a ese niño..."

- "No es necesario"- dijo Takeru mirando a Patamon intensamente- "Yo hice ese dibujo..."

_________________________________

_- "¿Qué estás dibujando hijo?"_

_- "Los ratoncitos que llegaron a la clínica en la mañana"_

_- "No son ratoncitos Takeru, se llaman Hámsteres"- dijo la señora Nishida recordando la camada de hámsteres que ahora venderían en la tienda._

_- "Como sea...el que más me gustó fue el café con blanco. Ahora lo voy a colorear..."_

_La puerta del despacho se abrió y finalmente salió Yamato, acompañado por Yameshi. _

_- "Gracias por esperar, Señora Nishida"- dijo Yameshi mientras le daba la mano a la mujer._

_- "No, gracias por permitir a mi hijo participar en su programa"_

_- "Yamato es un chico muy inteligente...tengo grandes planes para su personaje"- en eso Yameshi vió a Takeru- "¿Y quién es este pequeñín?"_

_- "Me llamo Takeru. Soy el hermanito de Yamato"- dijo el niño seriamente mientras le daba la mano a Yameshi._

_- "Mucho gusto Takeru"- el hombre vió el dibujo en la mano del niño- "¿Tú lo hiciste?"_

_- "Sí. Son _hambsters_"_

_- "Está muy bonito"_

_- "Entonces se lo regalo"_

_- "Oh"- Yameshi tomó el dibujo- "Eres muy amable, gracias"_

_- "De nada"_

_- "Bueno Señor Yameshi, tenemos que irnos"- dijo la señor Nishida- "Gracias y hasta luego"_

_- "Hasta luego señora. Nos vemos el Lunes Yamato y mucho gusto Takeru"_

____________________________

- "Yo hice ese dibujo... lo recuerdo claramente"- dijo Takeru terminando su historia- "Y se lo regalé a Yameshi cuando mi hermano terminó con su audición. Curiosamente, a los pocos días yo también fuí elegido para hacer el papel de un nuevo personaje, "TK", sin necesidad de audicionar."

- "¡Entonces eres el Tamer de Patamon, Takeru!"

- "No Daisuke... ya viste que no lo soy... Patamon no siente nada cuando nos ve a través del monitor al actuar o cuando los episodios están terminados..."

- "Espera Takeru..."- dijo Patamon acercándose a los barrotes de su jaula- "Ahora recuerdo que sí sentí algo una vez al verte... y fue la única vez que he digievolucionado sin ayuda de la cámara..."

_Takeru recordaba claramente lo que ocurrió el día que grabaron el episodio donde vencen a Piedmon: Se supone que en una escena, "TK" y "Kari" debían trepar por una cuerda para huir del villano. Éste los alcanzaría y los bajaría a la fuerza. Justo antes de que transformara a los pequeños en muñecos, "TK" diría que la esperanza nunca muere o algo así y entonces Angemon digievolucionaría y salvaría a los niños. Pero hubo un accidente..._

_Takeru y Hikari treparon la cuerda pero justo cuando iban a bajar, esta se rompió y los niños cayeron a toda velocidad y gritaron como locos. Takeru pensaba que se iba a morir, pero entonces sintió que algo lo cachaba. Era un hombre alto vestido de ángel. Seguramente el actor que hacía el papel de Angemon en la serie. El hombre bajó a los niños al suelo y después...desapareció. Takeru no vio como porque su hermano lo abrazó asustado. Esa fue la única vez que Takeru vio a ese hombre..._

**_- _**"¿Eras tú Patamon?"- preguntó Takeru al recordar todo de pronto- "¿Tú me salvaste?"

- "Te vi por el monitor Take... y te ibas a lastimar. Me asusté mucho, no quería que te murieras porque entonces nada volvería a ser lo mismo... y entonces... sentí un poder muy grande en mi interior y me transformé en MagnaAngemon... como era tan grande destruí mi jaula y sin pensar escapé de la bodega y te atrapé justo a tiempo... fue la única vez que te vi... hasta ahora..."

- "¡Me salvaste la vida Patamon!"- exclamó Takeru emocionado- "¡Todo este tiempo he querido agradecerle al que me salvó esa vez y eras tú! Te debo mi vida Patamon... voy a buscar la forma de sacarte ya lo..."

Y en ese momento, finalmente, el D3 de Takeru comenzó a brillar y se transformó en un D-Power verde brillante con adornos amarillos. El nuevo aparato hizo desaparece la luz alrededor de la jaula de Patamon, quien sólo necesitó de una _burbuja de aire_ para salir de ella y alcanzar finalmente a Takeru, su camarada. 

- "¡Patamon!"- exclamó Takeru comenzando a llorar- "¡Eres eres mi camarada!"

- "¡Yo sabía que mi camarada vendría! ¡Y que serías tú TK... quiero decir Takeru!"

- "¿Ya no te molesta que _TK _no exista?"- preguntó Takeru mirando seriamente al digital.

- "¡Claro que no! ¡Prefiero a Takeru! ¡Porque él es real!"

Takeru se limpió las lágrimas y al ver que sus amigos lo observaban se sonrojó.

- "Eh... lo siento"- dijo bajando la mirada.

- "Vamos Takeru, no te preocupes"- dijo Dai acercándose al rubio- "Ficticio o no, todos sabemos que en tu interior siempre habitará un llorón TK de 8 años..."

- "¡Cállate _Davis_!"- dijo Takeru enrojeciendo de enojo.

- "¡Sólo bromeaba!"- Dai y Take comenzaron a reir, pero entonces el rubio observó a Takato.

- "Ehh... tal vez Davis no lo necesita... pero yo sí debo aprender a usar las cartas si voy a ser un tamer... ¿aún está en pie tu oferta?"

Takato y Henry se pusieron de pie y ayudaron a sus nuevos compañeros Tamers.

- "Claro que sí"- respondió Takato dándole la mano a Takeru- "Y_ por siempre_"

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Capítulo un poco cursi, lo sé. Pero era algo **OBVIO** si se trataba del encuentro de Takeru y Daisuke con sus Digimon. Seguramente muchos de ustedes creen que este fic se va a volver predecible y aburrido debido a esto, pero antes de que me lo echen en cara quiero pedirles que me tengan paciencia. Mis fics por lo general son ligeramente predecibles al inicio, pero espero sorprenderlos a partir del próximo capítulo. Decidí cortar este aquí para centrar toda la atención en los dos nuevos tamers y no hacer cansado el relato.

El capítulo 6 va a tener muchas sorpresas y sobretodo un encuentro entre Takeru, Daisuke y Yameshi. Rika ya va a tener una aparición formal a partir del cap. 6, así como un grupo de adultos que ya tuvieron una mini aparición en este cap. ¿Saben a quiénes me refiero? ;)

Una cosa más: Si creen que en este fic pienso hacer que **TODOS** los actores se conviertan en Tamers, están **completamente equivocados **^^.

No les cuento más, así que esperen el cap. 6, el cual trataré de terminarlo lo más pronto posible (por lo menos no me voy a tardar tanto como el 5, eso se los aseguro).

Gracias por su paciencia y por leer este fic. Espero que les haya gustado ^^. __


	6. El Amo de las Cartas

_Antes de iniciar este capítulo vuelvo a recordarles que este fic es AU, por lo que no sigue al pie de la letra ni la trama de 02 ni la de Tamers, ¿de acuerdo?. Espero que les guste ^^_

**Capítulo 6: El Amo de las cartas.**

- "Tantos años actuando como si tuviera un Digimon, y cuando finalmente tengo uno en casa no tengo idea de cómo alimentarlo"- musitó Takeru mientras contemplaba el refrigerador abierto.- "Bueno... nada se pierde con experimentar"

Sosteniendo un platón con la mano izquierda, Takeru comenzó a llenarlo con un poco de todo: Fruta, un vaso de yogurt, las sobras del desayuno, un poco de pan, las dos rebanadas de queso que quedaban, 4 piezas de sushi y un cartón de jugo. El muchacho comprendió lo que deben pasar los meseros cuando tuvo que balancear el plato tan lleno con una mano y al mismo tiempo cerrar la puerta del refrigerador. 

- "¡Vaya Takeru! ¿Y por qué tan hambriento?"- la voz de su hermano mayor asustó a Nishida, quien por poco tira su plato.

- "¿Yamato? ¿Q...Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"- respondió el menor viendo como el joven cerraba la puerta de la cocina y entrada principal de la casa. 

- "Papá me dejó salir temprano porque quedé de ir al cine con Taichi y los otros. ¿Quieres ir?"- Yamato se dirigió a la recámara que compartía con Takeru, quien se puso cada vez más nervioso. El plato le temblaba entre las manos.

_'¡Escóndete Patamon! ¡Por favor! ¡Que no te encuentre Yama!'_

- "N... no puedo hermano"- tartamudeó Takeru dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podía a la recámara- "T... tengo mucha tarea"

Al entrar a la pieza, vio como Yamato abría tranquilamente el armario y sacaba una chamarra.

- "Lástima. Hace mucho que no nos reunimos todos. Bueno, será en otra ocasión"- Yamato contempló de nuevo el pesado platón de su hermano mientras se colocaba la chamarra- "En serio Takeru, ¿acaso no te dan de comer en el estudio?"

- "Sí me dan, es que... ¡Estoy en edad de crecer! ¿No es eso lo que siempre dice mamá? Que cuando uno está creciendo se le abre el apetito, ¿no?"

Yamato miró extrañado a su hermanito- "Puede ser, yo estaba igual cuando entré a la pubertad y todo eso"- el mayor entonces abrazó a su hermanito (más bien lo asfixió) y exclamó con un tono de voz que trataba de imitar al de su madre- "¡El bebé de la casa está creciendo!"

- "¡Ya basta!"- dijo Takeru apartando con fuerza a su hermano y mirando enfadado como éste se reía- "¡No eres gracioso!"

- "En fin"- Yamato se dirigió a la entrada de la casa entre risas- "Pórtate bien Takeru... ¡Y no vayas a pescar una indigestión!"

- "Sí... sí... tú también te diviertes..."- respondió el otro con sarcasmo mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de Yamato. Takeru suspiró aliviado.- "Estuvo cerca..."

El chico cerró con seguro la puerta de su cuarto y las cortinas de la ventana, casi matándose en el intento al tropezar con unos libros de su hermano.

- "¿Patamon?"- llamó en voz baja- "¿Estás aquí amigo?"

- "Sí, Takeru"- el pequeño digital salió de debajo de la cama de su camarada- "Me escondí tal y como me dijiste"

- "Bien hecho, compañero"- agregó el humano mientras frotaba cariñosamente el lomo de su amigo. Se sentía tan bien con Patamon que por un instante no recordaba como habían sido los últimos 11 años sin su compañía... a pesar de que se había convertido oficialmente en Tamer solamente un par de horas antes.- "Te traje un poco de comida. No sé qué es lo que te daba Yameshi así que traje un poco de lo que comemos aquí y bueno... espero que te guste"

- "¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta!"- Patamon no perdió tiempo en comenzar a devorar todo el contenido del platón. Ahí quedaba confirmada aquella hipótesis de que los Digimon tienen pozos sin fondo como estómagos.- "¿Takeru?"- preguntó el roedor con la boca llena.

- "¿Mmm?"- respondió el humano, quien había tomado su mochila del suelo y buscaba algo en su interior.

- "¿Por qué no puede verme Matt? A él le daría gusto conocerme y saber de Gabumón, ¿o no?"- Takeru extrajo un pequeño paquete cubierto de papel marrón y suspiró.

- "Ay Patamón. En primer lugar su nombre es Yamato, no "Matt". Y en segundo lugar... ya oíste lo que dijeron Henry y los demás. Tenemos que ser muy discretos con todo esto... Yameshi no debe enterarse de nada hasta que lo enfrentemos. Conozco a  Yama y sé que si se enterara de que Gabumon es real no dudaría en buscar inmediatamente a Yameshi y reclamarle. Él es así..."

- "Oh... ¿Pero no se enterará el señor Yameshi de todos modos si ve que V-mon y yo desaparecimos?"

- "Así es. Es por ello que Daisuke y yo hablaremos con Yameshi mañana mismo. Pero hasta entonces, nadie tiene que enterarse, ni siquiera mi hermano, ¿de acuerdo?. No me gusta tener secretos con Yama, pero por ahora es necesario"

- "Entiendo TK... ¡Takeru!"

- "Descuida... puedes llamarme "TK" si así lo prefieres"- Takeru se recostó en la cama y no tardó en hacerle compañía Patamon, quien se sentó sobre su estómago.

- "¿Qué es eso?"

- "¿Esto? Es lo que compré camino a casa, ¿recuerdas?"

- "Bueno... yo no vi nada por estar escondido en tu mochila"

- "Es cierto. Lo lamento"- Takeru sonrió entonces y abrió el paquete, descubriendo un juego de cartas de Digimon envuelto en un empaque azul metálico con un Angemon dibujado en el frente- "Estas son las digicartas"

- "¿Digicartas?"

- "Es un juego. Se hace algo similar a lo de los Niños Elegidos, Patamon, pero en lugar de digivices ó D3, se usan lectores de cartas ó D-Powers, cómo esto"- Takeru mostró su D-Power a Patamon- "Claro que no todos tienen una cosa de estas, sólo los tamers con un camarada Digimon real. Todos los demás niños sólo juegan a tener un digimon"

- "No entiendo nada, Takeru"

- "La verdad es que no soy precisamente el indicado para explicarlo bien..."- Takeru mostró todas las cartas sobre la cama- "Mira, algunas de estas cartas sirven para "digievolucionar" a los Digimon, otras sirven para mejorar sus características e incluso para darles ataques distintos"

- "Oh... ¿Y por qué compraste estas cartas?"

- "Porque sólo tenía unas rotas de mi hermano y si voy a ser un Tamer de ahora en adelante, necesitaba tener las mías."

- "¿Uh?"

- "Algunos paquetes tienen características especiales para un determinado tipo de Digimon. Si hubiera comprado uno de Agumon, tendría cartas especiales para ataques de fuego y demás. Yo compré un paquete de tipo "Ángel" ó "Vacuna", ¿ves? Ahí está escrito. Supongo que nos servirán más estas"

- "¿Por qué estás dibujado en la parte de atrás del empaque?"

- "Bueno... ese sería "TK""- respondió el chico sonrojándose, como siempre lo hacía al verse a sí mismo en la mercancía- "Supongo que si "TK" fuera un tamer, usaría estas cartas. Eso es algo que vamos a comprobar próximamente, ¿verdad?"

- "¿Y cómo se usan estas cartas?"

- "El juego tiene un montón de reglas un poco complicadas"- Takeru examinó cada una de sus nuevas cartas mientras hablaba- "Daisuke es quien se las sabe bien, ya que participó en un montón de torneos e incluso se llevó el tercer lugar en uno hace un par de años"

- "¿Ah sí? ¿Y quiénes ganaron?"

- "No sé... ummm... creo que Takato mencionó a esta chica, Rika... pero ella ganó el año pasado... no sé quién ganó el primer lugar la vez de Daisuke"- Takeru miró pensativo el techo y luego alzó los hombros- "En fin... los tamers por otra parte, usan el D-power con sus cartas... las deslizan por esta ranura que ves aquí"

Takeru recordó momentáneamente la increíble batalla que tuvo Takato y Guilmon contra aquel Jikomon. Cómo el chico sacaba hábilmente las cartas y las deslizaba, planeando su siguiente estrategia, era algo que había dejado impresionado a Takeru, quien no podía esperar a que Henry le enseñara a hacerlo. No lo había visto luchar aún, pero de acuerdo con Takato era un experto.

- "¿Y luego?"

- "Pues el Digimon digievoluciona o se vuelve más fuerte. Todo depende de la carta que se utilice"- Takeru tomó una de las cartas- "Por ejemplo..."

El chico deslizó la carta a través de la ranura de su D-Power.- "_¡Cambio de Carta!..."_

Patamon comenzó a sentirse extraño en ese mismo instante...

_- "¡Ultra velocidad!"_- exclamó Takeru mientras terminaba de deslizar la carta. Patamon se alteró un poco y salió volando como un rayo... tirando una lámpara...

*¡¡CRASH!!*

- "_¡TAKERU! ¿Qué fue eso?_"- se escuchó la voz de su madre del otro lado de la puerta- "_¿Qué estás haciendo?_"

- "¡Ups!"- murmuró el chico sonrojándose- "¡Escóndete! ¡Es mi mamá!"

______________________________________________________

- "Este sí que fue un día muy largo"-comentó Takato estirando los brazos para luego sentarse al lado de Guilmon, quien inspeccionaba su "hogar" como siempre lo hacía al regresar todas las noches al mismo, a pesar de que siempre estaba abandonado.

- "No más que para Takeru y Daisuke"- Henry había acompañado a Takato al refugio de Guilmon, más que nada para comentar a solas lo ocurrido- "Deben estar sintiendo lo mismo que nosotros cuando encontramos a nuestros Digimon"

- "No lo creo, Henry"- Terriermon bajó de los hombros de su camarada- "Porque V-mon y Patamon estaban en jaulas, mientras que Guilmon y yo estábamos en libertad"

- "Si tú lo dices..."- murmuró el chico entornando la mirada grisácea y recordando los tiempos en que para él, Terriermon no era más que un personaje de videojuego.

- "¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?"- preguntó Takato- "No sólo con nuestros amigos, sino con este señor Yameshi"

- "No lo sé, Takato. Por lo pronto lo único que podemos hacer es enseñarles lo que hemos aprendido estas semanas"- respondió Henry- "Y respecto al señor Yameshi... tenemos que averiguar más sobre él. No sé por qué, pero sé que este señor ve a los Digimon como mucho más que criaturas amaestradas. No olvides aquella cámara de cristal que nos comentó V-mon"

- "¿La de digievolución?"

- "Esa misma. Yameshi debe dominar perfectamente la base de datos para poder modificarla a su antojo"- agregó Henry- "Y con ello hacer que un Digimon alcance sus etapas más poderosas"

- "¿Cuáles serán las verdaderas intenciones de Yameshi, Henry? ¿Crees que sea algo más que un programa de televisión?"

- "No lo sé, Takato."- Henry se asomó a la salida del refugio- "La verdad es que no lo sé... y me da temor..."

- "Momantai"- Terriermon, con su habitual filosofía de vida trató de reanimar a su amigo- "Aún no tenemos nada claro. Tal vez sólo quiere hacer programas divertidos"

- "Eso espero..."

- _"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí a estas horas?"- _una voz femenina se escuchó a un par de metros de la entrada. Henry miró de nuevo hacia afuera y se topó con Rika, quien acababa de bajarse de su bicicleta e iba acompañada como siempre de Renamon- "_¿Se trata de otro ataque?_"

- "Es Rika"- susurró Henry a Takato, quien se había puesto de pie.

- "No..."- dijo el castaño con timidez- "Sólo estábamos hablando de lo que descubrimos hoy"

- "¿Ah sí?"- Rika miró con ironía a su amigo, tratando de disimular su curiosidad- "¿Y se puede saber qué es?"

- "Existen otros dos tamers"- respondió Henry- "Sus nombres son Daisuke y Takeru"

- "¿Qué dices?"- preguntó sorprendida la chica.

- "Salen en el programa de televisión"- añadió Takato- "Salen como _Davis_ y _TK_... sí sabes quienes son, ¿no?. Los que..."

- "¡Sé perfectamente quiénes son!"- interrumpió la chica con impaciencia- "¿Cómo es que ellos son tamers? ¿Cómo lo descubrieron?"

- "Rika..."- la suave voz de Renamon se hizo presente- "El muchacho que vimos anoche..."

- "Sí, es uno de ellos"- confirmó la chica, recordando al rubio del sombrero ridículo a quien había reconocido de la televisión- "Pero estaba solo cuando Impmon comenzó a molestar... ¿Dónde estaba su camarada entonces?"

- "No lo tenía"- respondió Henry- "Es una larga historia..."

Henry y Takato relataron a la chica todo lo que habían visto ese día, sin omitir ningún detalle.

- "Así que los digimon del programa son reales... interesante"- comentó Rika más para sí misma- "¿Yameshi, verdad? ¿Así se llama el productor?"

- "Sí"- Takato notó como Rika parecía recordar algo- "¿Qué ocurre Rika? ¿Conoces a este señor?"

- "Sí..."- murmuró Rika para luego negar con la cabeza- "No... no lo sé... el nombre me suena, pero no recuerdo a nadie así"

- "Tal vez has escuchado de él en las noticias. Después de todo es un sujeto famoso"- comentó Takato.

- "Es posible"- afirmó la chica no muy convencida, pero sus aliados no insistieron más.- "¿Y qué piensan hacer con todo esto? ¡Las cosas no pueden quedarse así como están!"

- "Lo sabemos"- admitió Henry- "Es por ello que Takeru y Daisuke hablarán mañana mismo con el señor Yameshi"

- "Hablas como si esa plática fuera a tener resultados"- comentó Rika- "¿Y si Yameshi niega todo?"

- "¡No puede hacerlo!"- exclamó Takato- "¡Tiene una bodega bajo la tierra llena de Digimon!"

- "¡No seas ingenuo!"- dijo Rika- "Aunque esos dos chico logren probar lo de la bodega, eso no significa..."

La discusión entre los Tamers se interrumpió cuando sus D-power se activaron. 

- "¿Qué sucede?"- murmuró Takato sacando su aparato del bolsillo. Una marca roja se veía en la pantalla. Guilmon, Terriermon y Renamon se pusieron en alerta.

- "Es uno de ellos, Rika"- susurró el digital amarillo- "Lo percibo..."

- "Yo también... ¡Y es muy fuerte!"- añadió Terriermon. Guilmon se dignó solamente a emitir un bajo rugido.

- "¿Qué estamos esperando?"- dijo Rika saliendo del refugio de Guilmon.

Por lo visto, aquel día prometía prolongarse aún más...

_______________________________________________________

En uno de los centros comerciales más importantes de Shibuya, los jóvenes solían reunirse cada noche para pasar el rato con sus amistades, bajo las coloridas luces de este popular distrito. Esa noche, un grupo de adolescentes conversaba en una cafetería al aire libre, luego de una buena película de horror.

- "¡No vuelvo a entrar a una película elegida por ustedes!"- se quejó Miyako señalando a sus amigos- "¡Estuvo espantosa!"

- "¡Vamos Miya! ¿Qué es un poco de sangre entre amigos? ¡Hasta falsa se veía!"- respondió Jyou Miko entre risas. El alocado chico de 12 años se había transformado con los años en un adolescente un poco más sereno, pero su sentido del humor permanecía intacto. Irónicamente, tuvo que adoptar una de las características de _Joe_, su personaje, ya que se había visto obligado a usar anteojos.

- "Bueno..."- susurró Mimí con timidez mientras se pasaba la mano por sus rizos castaños- "Más que la sangre... a mi no me gustaron las cabezas rodando por todas partes"

- "¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Aún tengo esas imágenes fijas en la mente"- exclamó Sora con un escalofrío. Su novio, Taichi, no tardó en contradecirla.

- "Que yo recuerde casi no prestamos atención a la pantalla..."- dijo pícaramente el chico de cabello castaño (y que no estaba peinado tan alborotado como en la serie), recibiendo un manazo amistoso de su novia.

- "¡Mentiroso! ¡No des lata!"

- "Toda la función te la pasaste sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, hermano"- dijo Hikari serenamente- ¨Pero yo sí me agaché en algunas partes. ¡Qué película más horrible! De haber sabido no entraba y hubiera aprovechado la noche en cosas más provechosas..."

- "Como la tarea de la que Takeru tanto se quejaba"- agregó Yamato casualmente.

- "¿Cuál tarea?"- preguntó Kenji- "La profesora del set no nos dejó nada para mañana"

- "¿Cómo? ¡Pero si eso es lo que dijo Takeru!"- comentó Yamato extrañado.

- "Lo mismo dijo Daisuke"- Jun Matiya comentó mientras tomaba discretamente la mano de su novio, Osamu- "Dijo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer"

- "¿Saben una cosa?"- susurró Miyako- "Esos dos se han estado comportando de una manera muy extraña"

- "Primero sale Takeru con esa broma de que los Digimon son reales"- agregó Iori serenamente.

- "Luego les dio por robarse el vestuario... el señor Kijo estaba muy molesto con Daisuke porque perdió un par de goggles"- continuó Ken.

- "Y ahora nunca están en sus casas"- finalizó Hikari- "Intenté llamar a Takeru para invitarlo al cine esta tarde y no lo encontré"

- "¿Qué traerán entre manos? Daisuke suele comportarse de manera extraña algunas veces, pero no Takeru"- comentó Sora.

- "Creo que puedo explicarles lo que está pasando"- dijo quien había permanecido hasta entonces callado, Koushiro Sizumi- "Takeru y Daisuke están sospechando del Señor Yameshi"

- "¿Sospechando qué? ¿De qué hablas, Kou?"

- "Parece que ni ellos están seguros... pero suponen que Yameshi trae algo entre manos... y yo les creo"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Ayer fueron a mi casa con un chico llamado Henry"- continuó el pelirrojo- "Y Henry es un tamer, un chico que tiene un digimon de verdad"

Los adolescentes que escuchaban a Kou quedaron mudos de la impresión, excepto uno...

- "¿Qué?"- exclamó Miyako- "¿Tú también crees esa tontería Kou?"

- "Yo lo vi, Miya. Era real. Era un Terriermon auténtico y vivo, que incluso me estuvo explicando su palabra favorita, Momantai"

- "¿Momantai?"

- "Creo que significa "no te preocupes" pero ese no es el punto"- explicó Kou ajustándose la chaqueta.- "Henry encontró a Terriermon hace un par de meses, mientras jugaba en la computadora. Aparentemente, el digimon salió de la pantalla para convertirse en su camarada"

- "¿Y cómo le hizo para atravesar una pantalla?"- preguntó Iori- "Sé que en el programa actuamos como si lo hiciéramos, pero es imposible atravesar algo sólido"

- "Aparentemente no si se trata de un conjunto de datos, lo que son los digimon"

- "Y bueno..."- preguntó Jyou- "¿Existe otro niño con la misma situación que este chico Henry?"

- "Takeru comentó algo así... que él ha visto a otros dos además de Henry"

- "¿Y por qué Takeru no nos había dicho nada?"- preguntó Yama molesto.

- "Al igual que Daisuke"- agregó Jun- "Porque seguro él está metido hasta el cuello en esto al igual que tu hermano"

- "Lo intentaron"- susurró Hikari- "Lo que dijo Takeru del digimon... ¡Estaba diciendo la verdad!"

- "Y sólo Daisuke le creyó"

- "Y Koushiro ahora..."

- "¡Un momento!"- interrumpió Sora- "¿Esto quiere decir que si los digimon son reales, los que salen en nuestra serie no son animaciones?"

- "Takeru y Daisuke piensan lo mismo, Sora"- comentó Kou- "Pero hasta donde sé no lo han probado. De lo que estamos casi seguros es que Yameshi sí sabe de los digimon"

- "¿Por?"

- "¿Recuerdas el programa que te enseñé Ken?"- Koushiro se dirigió al muchacho de cabello azul, quien asintió- "Ese programa que me dio Yameshi no mide el flujo de la información en la red... sino la aparición de Digimon salvajes en la ciudad"

- "Espera... ¿DIGIMON SALVAJES?"- preguntó Miyako escandalizada- "¿Y están en esta ciudad?"

- "Sí. Ellos aparecen en todas partes, y los tamers como Henry se han encargado de controlarlos hasta ahora"

- "¡Increíble!"- exclamó Jyou- "¡Entonces es posible que haya aparecido un Gomamon en esta ciudad y yo no me haya dado cuenta!"

- "Casi nadie se da cuenta, Jyou"- comentó Kou- "Porque aparentemente, ellos se protegen con una especie de niebla llamada _Digicampo_, parecida a la vez en que grabamos en el río y..."

- "¿Parecida a eso?"- señaló Hikari apuntando hacia un edificio a una cuadra de donde estaban. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de gente alterada y las sirenas de las patrullas de policía que se acercaban al lugar de los hechos.

- "¡Eso debe ser un digimon!"- exclamó Kou asombrado.

- "¡Vamos a verlo de cerca!"- propuso Miyako, pero Mimi la detuvo.

- "Espera... ¿y si es peligroso?"

- "Mimí tiene razón"- dijo Taichi seriamente poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la terraza sin voltear atrás- "No es una buena idea... vámonos"

No pudieron discutir más porque la policía comenzó a rodear las calles aledañas y a alejar a cualquier peatón que circulara por ahí. Los actores tuvieron que refugiarse en el interior de la cafetería, pegados a la ventana y sin quitar la mirada del edificio cubierto de niebla.

- "¿Qué estará pasando?"- susurró Hikari asustada.

- "No lo sé Hika... pero tengo miedo"- respondió Mimí- "Y además siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando"

- "Deben ser los nervios"

- "Quizás..."

Lo que las dos chicas ignoraban es que en verdad estaban siendo observadas. Alguien se ocultaba en la parte trasera de la cafetería, mirando hacia la ventana donde ellas estaban recargadas junto con sus demás compañeros.

- "Otro más..."- susurró con voz profunda, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con un encendedor- "Otro salvaje... pero por _hoy_ no me involucraré... ya me encargaré de ellos en su momento, cuando todo esté listo"

La nerviosa mano del hombre encendía y apagaba el encendedor a toda velocidad. Con la otra, se ajustaba los lentes oscuros que portaba a pesar de ser de noche.

- "Por hoy... tengo los ojos puestos en tí, _Yagami_. Tú eres la clave de toda mi investigación..."

Del otro lado de la cafetería, Hikari sintió un escalofrío.

_______________________________________________________________________

- "¡NO! ¡KYUBIMON!"- gritó Rika alterada al ver cómo su camarada caía del edificio, transformándose de nuevo en Renamon. Se veía muy lastimada, con el cuerpo lleno de raspones y casi sin energía- "¿Estás bien?"

- "Rika..."- susurró la digital- "Es demasiado fuerte... y rápido. Ni siquiera lo pude ver"

- "Ni siquiera sabemos qué es"- dijo Henry frustrado contemplando su D-power- "Esto no lo detecta... no sabemos en qué nivel está o..."

- "Es más fuerte que cualquier otro enemigo que nos hayamos topado"- dijo Renamon. Rika, quien hacía poco tiempo había aprendido que los digimon no eran sólo máquinas de pelea, trataba de ayudar en lo que podía a su camarada.

- "¡Tu turno Gargomon!"- gritó Henry. La forma evolucionada de Terriermon apuntó sus dos armas y gritó con entusiasmo.

- "¡Listo Henry!"- el digital dió un brinco y se dirigió a la parte más alta de la Torre.

Gargomon entró en batalla con el hasta ahora desconocido enemigo. Lo único que podía percibir nuestro pequeño héroe era una larga cola amarilla y rayada, que se movía con la velocidad de un látigo entre la densa niebla que le servía de refugio... y arma.

- "¡Sal de aquí!"- gritó Gargomon descargando sus municiones alrededor, esperando lastimar con ello a su adversario. Fue demasiado tarde, Gargomon ni siquiera vió al Digimon atacarlo por detrás, lastimándolo gravemente y lanzándolo por la Torre. Para cuando el camarada de Henry tocó el suelo, se había convertido de nuevo en Terriermon.

- "¡Terriermon!"- Henry se lanzó hacia su camarada. Dos de los Digimon habían caído, ahora todo quedaba en las manos de Takato y su recién evolucionado camarada, Growlmon.

- "Sólo quedamos nosotros Growlmon"- dijo el chico con determinación, aunque su mirada castaña mostraba miedo- "¡Vamos!"

- "¡Allá voy!"- Growlmon entró en la batalla. Como era de esperarse, el grande y pesado digimon no podía adelantársele al enemigo, aunque logró ver de reojo que se trataba de un gigantesco tigre. El D-Power de Takato finalmente mostró un poco de información.

- "¡Este Digimon está en nivel perfeccionado!"- exclamó el chico asustado, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla, donde podía contemplar lo que estaba pasando con su amigo.- "¡Cuidado Growlmon! ¡Está detrás de tí!"

Una fuerte mordida hizo daño a Growlmon, quien cayó al suelo momentáneamente. Takato pudo ver un relámpago amarillo rodear al rojizo reptil. - "¡A tu derecha!"

Growlmon escuchó la orden de su amigo y atacó hacia esa dirección, aturdiendo al tigre. 

- "¡Bien hecho!"

- "¿Qué ocurre Takato?"- murmuró Henry

- "Este digimon está perfeccionado... y Growlmon está muy lastimado"

- "Él es nuestra última esperanza"

- "¡HEY TAKATO!"- una voz distrajo por un instante a Takato. Se trataba de Daisuke, quien corría hacia ellos acompañado de V-mon.

- "¡Daisuke!"

- "Lo vi en las noticias"- dijo Matiya casi sin aliento- "Y me salí corriendo de casa para ayudarles"

- "Dai... no estoy seguro"

- "¿Quién es este?"- preguntó Rika acercándose al chico.

- "Él es Dai, uno de los nuevos tamers"- dijo Takato- "Ella es Rika"

- "A tí te conozco"- dijo Daisuke con la boca abierta- "¡Me ganaste en ese torneo! ¡Tú me eliminaste en la penúltima ronda!"

- "Vaya... con razón te me hacías algo familiar en la tele"- dijo la chica seriamente- "Así que deduzco que sabes usar las cartas"

- "Pues sí..."

- "¡Entonces dale una mano a Takato y Growlmon!"- exclamó la chica. Takato había retornado su atención a la batalla y vio que Growlmon apenas y podía esquivar los ataques del enemigo.

- "Está bien..."- Daisuke sacó su D-Power del bolsillo y un su baraja, la cual conservaba desde aquel torneo.- "¿Estás listo V-mon?"

- "¡Cuando quieras Dai!"

Daisuke tomó una carta y la deslizó por la ranura. 

- "¡CAMBIO DE CARTA! ¡ULTRAVELOCIDAD ACTIVADO!"

Y, casi convertido en un rayo azul, V-mon ingresó a la batalla.

___________________________________________________

Dando saltitos alrededor del parque, Calumon jugaba con su sombra proyectada por la luna.

- "¡Calu! ¡Calu! ¡Calu!"- exclamaba alegremente. Un fuerte ruido atrajo su atención hacia el cielo, sus orejas blancas expandiéndose.- "¿Qué es eso?"

A lo lejos vio a un grupo de niños al pie de una Torre cubierta de niebla. Eran sus amigos, los tamers y un niño al que nunca había visto.

- "¿Qué estarán haciendo, calu? ¿Jugando?"- el pequeño digimon blanco se acercó dando saltos hasta donde estaban los chicos, tropezando con alguien en su trayecto.- "¡Ay!"

Calumon se frotó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, encontrando un par de ojos castaños.- "¿Calu? ¿Quién eres?"

- "Eres unos de ellos"- susurró ese ser cubierto por las sombras del parque. Los ojos castaños se dirigieron hacia la batalla- "¿Los vas a ayudar?"

- "¿Calu?"

- "No sé tú... pero yo sí..."- la sombra se acercó hacia los chicos con dos objetos en la manos.

Dos objetos pequeños y rectangulares... unas cartas...

_____________________________________________________

- "¡Topetazo de V-mon!"- el digital azulado de Matiya se enfrentaba a su primera batalla real. Hasta ahora no había logrado lastimar al enemigo, sólo alejarlo de Growlmon y con ello darle tiempo a Takato para pensar.

- "¡Tú puedes V-mon!"- exclamaba Daisuke emocionado. Takato, por otra parte, miraba angustiado la batalla. No quería que su amigo saliera lastimado, o algo peor. Unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

- "No sé qué hacer..."- dijo con nerviosismo- "Growlmon no puede más... y V-mon no lo va a detener mucho tiempo..."

El enemigo apartó con un zarpazo a V-mon y enfocó de nuevo su atención a Growlmon. Rápido como un balazo, encajó su dentadura en el cuello del caído Growlmon, quien emitió un rugido.

- "¡NO! ¡GROWLMON NO!"- gritó Takato alterado. Daisuke había perdido su entusiasmo.

- "¡V-mon! ¡Por favor! ¡Aleja al enemigo! ¡Vamos!"- el digital azul atacó de nuevo al enemigo, pero sus topetazos ni siquiera lo inmutaron. El tigre estaba concentrado en encajas cada vez más hondo sus colmillos, Growlmon perdía cada vez más energía.

- "Ta...ka...to..."- susurró, su imagen comenzando a desaparecer.

- "¡NOOOOO! ¡VAMOS! ¡TÚ PUEDES! ¡VAMOS!"- exclamaba el tamer olvidándose de su D-power. Por alguna razón, el propio Takato sentía lo mismo que su amigo, lo sentía debilitarse... tenía que darle ánimo y energía de algún modo.- "¡Por favor Growlmon! ¡No te rindas! ¡Vamos!"

Daisuke seguía animando a gritos a V-mon. Pero Takato ya no escuchaba nada a su alrededor: Sólo percibía a Growlmon, quien llegaba sus pensamientos, trataba de decirle lo mucho que lo estimaba como camarada.

- "Takato..."

- "¡No lo voy a permitir, Growlmon! ¡Vamos!"- Takato miró entonces un flashazo azulado a su derecha. Era una extraña carta azul que estaba en el suelo.- "¿Y eso?"- murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas.

Dai también había notado un objeto cerca de él. Se traba de una carta nueva, algo con lo que no contaba en su colección. Una carta para iniciar la Digievolución.

- "¿De dónde salió esto?"- Daisuke miró de reojo como Takato parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y como Henry y Rika no quitaban la mirada de sus camaradas. Tenía que tomar la decisión ahora...

- "¡CAMBIO DE CARTA! ¡DIGIEVOLUCIÓN ACTIVADO!"

____________________________________

Calumon miraba a pocos metros la batalla. Su extraña compañía se alejaba, luego de haver dejado en el suelo sus dos cartas.

- "¿Calu?"

La frente de Calumon comenzó a brillar intensamente. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia la batalla, vio como uno de los tamers acababa de deslizar su carta.

___________________________________

_V-mon cambia a.... X-VMON_

- "¡Eso es! ¡X-vmon!"- gritó Daisuke con renovadas energías- "¡Vamos! ¡Quita a ese digimon de Growlmon!"

X-Vmon miraba extrañado su nueva anatomía. Aunque ya se había transformado en otras ocasiones, nunca lo había hecho sin la ayuda de la extraña cámara... y sobretodo con esta sensación posterior de libertad y de poder ayudar a su camarada genuinamente.

- "¡X-LASER!"- gritó el reptil azulado arrojando un fuerte rayo con la forma de una cruz. El poderoso ataque bastó para apartar finalmente al enemigo de Growlmon. La bestia emitió un rugido y, mostrando los afilados dientes, se lanzó hacia X-Vmon, quen con ayuda de sus alas esquivó el ataque.

- "Growlmon... vamos"- susurró Takato mirando la extraña carta azul. 

- "Lo lograremos, Takato"- musitó Growlmon. Era extraño como, a pesar de estar separados por 20 pisos, tamer y digimon se comunicaban fácilmente. Takato asintió decidido: Con Growlmon se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Tomó la carta azul y la pasó por la ranura de su digivice...

_- "¡CAMBIO DE CARTA! ¡MATRIX EVOLUCIÓN ACTIVADO!"_

________________________________________

La pequeña marca en la frente de Calumon brilló con mayor intensidad. El pequeño sentía como si tuviera una marca de fuego en la cabeza.

- "¿Calu? ¡CALUUUUUUUUU!"

_____________________________________

Growlmon ultradigivoluciona a... ¡WARGROWLMON!

En lugar del enorme reptil rojizo, se encontraba un gigantesco dragon biónico listo para terminar de una vez por todas la batalla. Takato miró alterado a su ahora irreconocible camarada...

- "¿Guilmon? ¿Ese eres tú?"- susurró al ver como su antiguamente dócil amigo atacaba con una furia desconocida al ultra digimon. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía ver en esa bestia gigantesca al Guilmon con el que jugueteaba en el parque- "¿GUILMON?"

- "Growlmon digievolucionó..."- susurró Henry- "¿Pero cómo?"

Daisuke y Rika miraban en silencio. Incluso XV-mon había dejado de atacar, para darle espacio al ultra digimon de Takato.

Wargrowlmon no tardó en eliminar el digimon felino con un par de poderosos ataques. Mientras el digimon se deshacía en pequeños fragmentos de información, WarGrowlmon descendió hasta el nivel del suelo, colocándose justo enfrente de Takato. El chico, recordando lo difícil que fue manejar a Growlmon unos días antes, retrocedió con temor.

- "¿Takato? Soy yo... ¿Takato?"- susurró la bestia con tristeza, mientras su camarada lloraba, sin saber qué hacer...

______________________________________________

- "¿Y qué pasó después Dai?"- preguntó Takeru con la mirada clavada en el rostro de su animado amigo.

- "Curiosamente, no fue muy difícil regresar a WarGrowlmon a la normalidad, pero Takato quedó muy afectado. Ya estaba tranquilo cuando se fue con Guilmon al parque, pero en verdad se asustó con todo, en especial cuando ese digimon estvo a punto de eliminar a su camarada"- explicó Daisuke colocándose las manos en la nuca. 

- "¡Cómo me lo perdí!"- murmuró Takeru enojado- "En lugar de eso estuve escuchando un largo discurso de mi madre acerca de no jugar futbol en mi recámara"

- "¿Estuviste haciendo eso Take?"- preguntó Dai con una mueca pícara.

- "No... digamos que fue un experimento fallido para ser tamer"

- _"Rompí la lámpara de Takeru... lo siento mucho"_- una vocecita, proveniente de la mochila de Takeru lamentó. 

- "Fue un accidente Patamon, ni tú ni yo tenemos experiencia en esto de ser tamers"

- "Nosotros tampoco la teníamos Take"- comentó Daisuke.

- "Pero eres muy bueno con las cartas. Seguro pudiste adaptarte a la batalla"

- "Pero eso no significa que no tuviera miedo"- agregó el castaño, mientras doblaban las esquina y se acercaban cada vez más a la estación de TV- "Temí que a V-mon le pasara algo como a Growlmon"

- _"Pero no me pasó nada, Dai. ¡Hicimos un buen equipo!_"- agregó V-mon, quien desde la noche anterior se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de haber sido útil por primera vez en su vida.

- "Lo sé"- dijo Matiya sonriendo- "Descuida Take, muy pronto aprenderás todo sobre ser tamer y serás _casi_ tan bueno como yo"

- "¡Presumido!"- agregó Takeru dándole un golpe amistoso a su amigo.

Los dos actores llegaron a la estación y comenzaron a prepararse para las escenas de aquel día. Patamon y V-mon miraban fascinados como, por unos instantes, sus camaradas se "transformaban" en los niños elegidos que habían aprendido a querer tiempo atrás. 

- "Listo"- dijo Takeru cerrando las cintas de su zapato verdoso.- "Sólo nos queda esperar a que llegue Yameshi"

- "O que _cualquiera_ llegue"- comentó Daisuke ajustándose la chamarra azul con llamas rojas que caracterizaba a _Davis_.- "¿Dónde están Hikari y los demás?"

- "No tengo idea"- dijo Takeru alzando los hombros. Patamon se elevó por los aires para sentarse encima de la cabeza del rubio.

- "Siempre quise hacer esto"- comentó con dulzura el digital- "Y se siente mucho mejor que hacerlo sobre un muñeco verde"

- "¿Ah sí?"- dijo Takeru sonriendo- "Pues yo opino lo mismo: Es menos difícil que tener un cojín verde en la cabeza... al menos ya aprendí a andar derecho"

- "Es muy tarde... y por lo general somos nosotros quiénes llegamos tarde a las filmaciones"

- "Tal vez se quedaron dormidos. La película debió terminar tarde y se desvelaron"

- "Puede ser... en la mañana Jun estaba completamente dormida, como si se hubiera cansado mucho anoche"

- "Yo de plano ni he visto a Yama"- dijo Takeru- "No lo escuché llegar a casa en la noche y cuando desperté ya no estaba"

- "Extraño…"

- "Sí. Probablemente debió ir con papá a comprar alimento para la clínica"

- "Bueno… ¿qué te parece si vemos si Yameshi llegó temprano?"- sugirió Daisuke tomando a V-mon entre sus brazos- "Entre más pronto lo enfrentemos, más pronto tendremos las respuestas que buscamos"

- "De acuerdo"

Daisuke y Takeru dieron una vuelta alrededor del estudio, sin tomarse la molestia de ocultar a V-mon y Patamon. El azulado caminaba al lado de Daisuke mientras que Patamon seguía encaramado encima de Takeru. Al llegar a la oficina de Yameshi, vieron que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

- "Esto es muy extraño Daisuke"- murmuró Takeru- "Yameshi nunca deja la puerta abierta de su oficina"

- "Entonces debe estar adentro"- Daisuke llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que respondieran: Nada sucedió.

Takeru empujó suavemente la puerta y se toparon con la oficina vacía. Ambos preadolescentes se introdujeron con sus camaradas, como esperando encontrar al excéntrico productor escondido debajo del escritorio o detrás de un librero.

- "No hay nadie"

- "Tal vez esté… _abajo"_- susurró Takeru señalando el sitio donde había aparecido la puerta de la bodega.- "Vámonos…"

- _"Por favor, no se vayan"_- una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas junto con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse- _"Los estaba esperando"_

Ambos chicos se giraron y casi se fueron de espaldas a ver quién les había hablado.

- "¿Qué les pasa?"- dijo con severidad el nuevo acompañante- "¿No estaban buscando respuestas?"

Se trataba de _Taichi_ Yagami_._

**CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Ryo

**6 de noviembre de 2003**: Advierto que este capítulo va a estar un poquitín confuso, ya que voy a hacer un revoltijo (alias Crossover) que da gusto y además sigan tomando en cuenta que este fic es un universo alterno (AU) ¿de acuerdo? (prometo que es la última vez que lo digo ^^U).

Me disculpo de antemano con los conocedores de todo lo que implica la franquicia Digimon, ya que sólo tomé los elementos que más me funcionaban para hacer este fic coherente, por lo que si encuentran alguna imprecisión me lo pueden hacer saber con toda confianza y yo se los agradeceré muchísimo.****

_Espero que les guste ^^_

**Capítulo 7: Ryo**

Daisuke y Takeru estaban tan pegados al escritorio de Yameshi que faltaba poco para que lo atravesaran. V-mon y Patamon miraban desde los brazos y cabeza de su camarada (respectivamente) al recién llegado, con una expresión entre defensiva y de inmensa sorpresa.

- "¿T... Taichi?"- finalmente Takeru rompió el silencio con esta tímida pregunta. Daisuke, por otro lado, miró al mayor desafiante.

- "¿Qué significa eso?"

- "Han estado metiendo la nariz en donde no les corresponde"- comentó Taichi pasando de lado a los preadolescentes para sentarse en el escritorio de Yameshi- "Tratamos de ignorarlos, pero las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos"

- "¿Tratamos?"

- "El señor Yameshi y yo por supuesto"- respondió fríamente Yagami. Takeru sintió un escalofrío al comparar a este severo adolescente con el despreocupado chico que conoció cuando tenía 7 años. 

Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, Nishida se dió cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Taichi reir o jugar como el resto de sus compañeros. Con el tiempo se había vuelto serio y reservado, aunque trataba de aparentar que aún era el mismo de antes. 

¿A qué se debía ese cambio? ¿Acaso su presencia en aquel instante tenía que ver con ello?

- "¿Yameshi?"- Daisuke golpeó con fuerza el escritorio- "¿Acaso eres socio de Yameshi?"

- "Bueno... podría decirse que sí..."

- "¡Entonces sabes de todo esto!"- esta vez incluso Takeru levantó la voz- "¡Sabías que los digimon del programa eran _reales_ y que estaban siendo explotados por Yameshi! ¡Sabías de su sufrimiento y no hiciste nada por detenerlo!"

- "¡Cierra la boca Takeru!"- Taichi se puso de pié y tomó a Takeru de la camiseta. Patamon inmediatamente se enfureció.

- "Espera... Patamon"- susurró Takeru para tranquilizar a su amigo, mirando de lado a Daisuke, que estaba más que listo para tirarle un golpe a Yagami. 

El mayor pareció calmarse y soltó a Takeru, retornando a su asiento. El rubio lo imitó.

- "Tú no tienes derecho a decir algo así, Takeru"- murmuró Taichi con rabia- "No sabes cómo son las cosas en verdad, así que mejor cállate"

- "No nos pensamos callar hasta que nos digas la verdad, Taichi"- respondió Daisuke con el rostro colorado, pero finalmente sentándose al lado de Takeru. 

- "Muy bien, para eso estoy aquí"- Taichi se acomodó en el sillón de cuero que generalmente ocupaba Yameshi y miró a los dos menores.- "Supongo que se preguntarán desde cuándo me involucré en esto, ¿verdad?"

Takeru y Daisuke asintieron.

- "Todo empezó hace 3 años aproximadamente, cuando terminamos de grabar la película de Diaboromon justo al concluir la primera temporada y salimos de vacaciones. Supongo que lo recuerdas bien, ¿verdad Takeru?"

- "Sí"

- "Lo que no has de recordar, es que habían planes para comenzar a grabar nuestra segunda temporada casi inmediatamente. Nos darían dos meses de descanso y luego nos llamarían para iniciar la segunda temporada. Incluso Yameshi tenía parte del guión escrito"

- "Recuerdo que grabamos la película pero... ¿por qué no volvimos para la segunda temporada?"- preguntó Takeru genuinamente intrigado- "Ni siquiera sabía que existían planes... ¿Yamato sabía de eso?"

- "No, Takeru"- Taichi miró hacia el techo- "La verdad es que me enteré de la segunda temporada hasta que terminamos de filmar esa película con Diaboramon..."

________________________________________________

_Taichi Yagami, con 11 años recién cumplidos, se estaba colocando la chamarra para irse a casa luego de una larga jornada de trabajo en el Estudio, donde terminó de filmar, junto con sus compañeros, las últimas escenas de su primera película que se estrenaría la primavera siguiente en la pantalla grande. Trabajar para el cine era distinto que para la televisión, pero al fin y al cabo era igual de cansado._

_Mirando hacia su derecha, se topó con una chiquilla de vestido rosado que dormitaba en un sillón: Era su hermanita Hikari, quien a pesar de haber terminado sus breves apariciones en la película varios días atrás había sido llamada aquel día junto con el resto de sus compañeros para grabar una última secuencia en la que volvían al Digimundo para reencontrarse con sus camaradas digitales y renunciar al poder de sus emblemas para restaurar el sello que protegía a este mundo alterno. Taichi no comprendía la relación de esa escena con lo que habían grabado los otros días, una batalla en su propio mundo contra un villano de nombre Diaboromon, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que el señor Yameshi siempre ocultaba un as bajo la manga._

_Y precisamente lo descubriría ese día._

_- "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Taichi?"- preguntó Yamato mientras cerraba su mochila y trataba de sostener a su cansado hermano de 8 años, quien prácticamente babeaba de sueño sobre el brazo del mayor y se tallaba los ojitos con su nuevo gorrito blanco (el cual se había visto forzado a usar desde que unos admiradores del programa habían ingresado al foro y robado gran parte del vestuario de los niños, mismo que no se pudo reponer a tiempo para la película). _

_- "No sé... supongo que tener vacaciones como un niño normal. ¿Y tú?"_

_- "Takeru y yo vamos a ir a visitar a nuestros abuelos a su granja. Ellos también son veterinarios, pero prefieren vivir en el campo"_

_- "¡Genial!"_

_- "Sí, es bastante divertido"- comentó el rubio- "¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?"_

_- "No sé... creo que papá y mamá pensaban llevarnos de vacaciones a la playa"_

_- "¡Eso también es genial Taichi!"_

_- "Sí... pero me voy a sentir raro de no estar con ustedes..."- murmuró el castaño- "De no estar aquí..."_

_Yamato asintió: Era verdad que en los últimos 15 meses el foro se había convertido en un segundo hogar para los 8 niños actores y sus familiares. Habían pasado varios cumpleaños, días festivos y eventos similares juntos y alternando el trabajo y la diversión. Taichi consideraba a sus compañeros como sus mejores amigos y sería muy raro volver a la realidad aquel otoño, a una escuela normal y no volver a ver con la misma frecuencia a sus amigos._

_- "No vivimos lejos"- murmuró Yamato- "Nos podemos visitar, ¿verdad?"_

_- "¡Por supuesto!"- respondió Taichi tratando de fingir un entusiasmo que no sentía, ya que de pronto lo había invadido la tristeza: Sintió en carne propia lo que debió sentir su personaje _Tai_ cuando se despidió del Digimundo y de Agumon._

_Al fin y al cabo, era como si Taichi también fuera a regresar al Mundo Real._

_- "Takeru, Yamato"- la señora Nishida llamó a sus hijos desde la entrada del foro- "Es hora de irnos"_

_- "Sí, mami..."- murmuró Takeru como un sonámbulo dirigiéndose a su madre. Yamato sonrió con tristeza._

_- "Nos veremos pronto, Taichi"_

_- "Hasta luego Yamato"_

_Taichi miró como sus amigos se marchaban, al igual que el resto del elenco. Pronto, sólo quedaban él y su hermanita, quien estaba siendo tomada en brazos por su madre: Había llegado el momento en que él también se marcharía._

_- "Vamos a casa Taichi"- susurró la señora Yagami, pero fue detenida por el propio Yameshi, quien acababa de salir de su oficina._

_- "Señora Yagami, disculpe mi imprudencia"- murmuró el productor mirando con picardía al niño- "Sé que ha sido un día muy largo y que usted desea volver a su casa inmediatamente pero... me gustaría hablar un rato con Taichi si usted me lo permite"_

_- "Bueno..."- respondió la señora con timidez- "Supongo que sí, pero Hikari está cansada y..."_

_- "No hay problema, mi señora"- comentó Yameshi con amabilidad- "Usted puede volver con la pequeña a su casa y yo prometo llevarle a Taichi antes de las 9"_

_- "Pero..."- la madre de Taichi miró con inseguridad a su hijo- "¿Te quieres quedar Taich¡?"_

_El niño no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces- "¡Por supuesto mamá!"_

_- "Está bien"- suspiró ella, sabiendo que había perdido una batalla- "Pórtate bien con el señor Yameshi y no vayas a olvidar tu mochila, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_- "Lo prometo mamá"_

_- "De acuerdo... hasta luego y gracias señor Yameshi"_

_- "Gracias a usted, señora Yagami"_

_El productor y el niño miraron como la dama y su hijita salían del foro y no fue hasta que se cerró la puerta que se voltearon a ver._

_- "Ven conmigo, Taichi"_

_Taichi y Yameshi entraron al despacho: Un cuarto amplio lleno de libreros con cintas grabadas y las carpetas de diseño de personajes. El adulto se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Taichi, como siempre que visitaba al productor, se sentó en una de las sillas verdes destinadas a las visitas. _

_- "Te preguntarás el por qué deseaba hablar contigo, ¿verdad?"_

_- "Este... sí..."- respondió Taichi mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor para luego posar su mirada castaña sobre el mayor quien sonreía como si acabara de cometer una travesura._

_- "Te llamé porque deseaba que tú fueras el primero en saber esta noticia: Hablé con los directivos del canal y me acaban de autorizar una segunda temporada de Digimon"_

_- "¿En serio?"- Taichi brincó de su asiento con alegría- "¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Espere a que lo sepan los demás!"_

_- "Lo sé... pero en lo que afino los detalles me gustaría que esto fuera un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?"- a Taichi no le agrababa la idea de ocultar una noticia así a su hermana y amigos así que miró con duda al productor._

_- "¿Por qué?"_

_- "Porque no me gusta hablar de mis proyectos hasta que tengo todo planeado"_

_- "Pero... ¿por qué me lo dijo a mí?"_

_- "Porque deseo que me ayudes a planear todo"_

_- "¿Yo? ¿Planear?"- Taichi miraba sorprendido a Yameshi- "Pero señor Yamsehi, yo no sé mucho de hacer tele y..."_

_- "No quiero que me ayudes en esos detalles, Taichi"- comentó el productor con calma- "Sólo deseo que entrenes a un par de personas para actuar con la pantalla verde en lo que termino de escribir el guión"_

_- "¿A quiénes?"_

_Y como si hubiera sido algo planeado, en ese mismo instante se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta._

_- "Adelante"- ordenó Yameshi y la puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando entrar a dos niños que pasaron con timidez y se detuvieron justo al lado de Taichi._

_El primero era alto, de aproximadamente la misma edad de Taichi y con el pelo castaño, la tez apiñonada y los ojos azules. El otro era pequeño, tal vez de la misma edad de Hikari y Takeru o puede que ligeramente mayor, con tez muy clara, pelo azul profundo y una dulce mirada azul celeste. _

_- "Taichi, permíteme presentarte a Ryo Akiyama y Kenji Ichivan"_

_____________________________________________

- "¿Qué?"- Daisuke exclamó con sorpresa genuina- "¿Kenji? ¿El mismo Kenji que trabaja con nosotros todos los días?"

- "Así es"- respondió Taichi con tranquilidad, sonriendo para sus adentro al ver la expresión de los menores, tal y como él lo esperaba.- "A mí también me sorprendió conocer de esa forma a quiénes serían nuestros nuevos compañeros"

- "No puedo creer que Kenji nunca nos halla contado de esto, Takeru"- murmuró Daisuke negando con la cabeza.

- "Tal vez no se los ha contado porque Yameshi se lo pidió"- comentó Taichi

- "¿Quieres decir que Kenji también está involucrado en esto de los Digimon cautivos?"

- "No"- negó secamente el mayor- "Él no sabe nada de esto, sólo era un niño pequeño que había sido contratado para una segunda temporada de Digimon"

- "¿Y cómo es que los contrataron?"- preguntó Daisuke- "No hubo convocatorias ni nada por el estilo"

- "Yameshi me comentó, que conoció a Kenji porque él y su hermano Osamu jugaban en el jardín que daba al frente de su edificio desde antes de que iniciara la primera temporada. Kenji siempre le pareció un chico muy tierno y bondadoso, cosa que comprobó cuando finalmente le ganó la curiosidad y se acercó a él uno de esos días..."

______________________________________________

_- "Hola pequeño"- Yameshi, productor cuya carrera iba en ascenso gracias a su primera serie para la televisión, Digimon, se acercó a un niño de escasos 8 años que jugaba en el jardín con un plato lleno de jabón y una pajilla.- "¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

_- "Burbujas"- respondió el niño mojando la pajilla en su platito y comenzando a soplar: Inmediatamente salieron de la punta una serie de burbujas grandes y redondas, cuya superficie mostraba distintos colores dependiendo de dónde les daba la luz del sol._

_- "Ya veo... ¿tú hiciste el jabón?"_

_- "No, lo hizo mi hermanito"_

_- "Es un jabón muy bueno, salen burbujas muy bonitas"_

_- "Sí, pero Osamu dice que es porque yo soplo suavecito"- Kenji miró al productor con esa mirada azul e inocente y sonrió- "¿Quiére hacer burbujas?"_

_- "¿Yo? Bueno... es que hace tiempo que no hago esto..."_

_- "Es fácil"- comentó el pequeño con una risita- "Sólo tiene que soplar con esto"_

_Kenji le dió al productor su pajilla, quién la tomó con cuidado, metiéndo la punta en la solución jabonosa y soplando a través de ella: Unas burbujas pequeñas y frágiles salieron de la punta, pero duraban lo suficiente para que Kenji saltara y tratara de atraparlas._

_- "¡Bien! ¡Muy bien!"- comentó el chiquillo_

_- "Gracias, pequeño"- el productor le iba a devolver su pajilla, pero Kenji negó con la cabeza._

_- "Osamu me puede hacer otra pajilla y usted nunca sopla burbujas, se la regalo"_

_Yameshi sonrió satisfecho y le dió una palmada en la cabeza al pequeño._

_- "Eres un pequeño muy bondadoso, ¿lo sabías?"_

_Kenji sólo rió y se marchó corriendo a su casa, posiblemente dispuesto a contarle a su madre todo lo que había pasado. Yameshi, por su lado, se propuso que esa no sería la última vez que platicaría con ese niño._

_Y lo cumplió_

_______________________________________

- "Vaya"- dijo Takeru sonriendo- "Supongo que ahí es dónde surgió el emblema de la bondad"

- "Y la escena de las burbujas en el capítulo que Yameshi dedicó al perosnaje de Kenji"- agregó Daisuke.

- "Debo decir que el niño que contrataron para hacerla se parece muchísimo al Kenji que conocí ese día"- dijo Taichi acomodándose en el asiento- "Aunque el resto de las escenas las filmó el propio Kenji unos meses después de conocerlo"

- "Supongo que en la época en que tú lo entrenaste junto con el otro chico... ¿cómo se llama?"

- "Ryo Akiyama"- murmuró Taichi con tristeza.

- "El nombre se me hace muy familiar"- comentó Daisuke ajustándose los googles y sosteniendo a un muy pensativo V-mon, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio al igual que Patamon.

- "Debe ser porque tú lo conociste, Dai"- respondió Taichi seriamente y mirando fijamente los ojos sorprendidos del menor- "Ryo fue contratado como premio por ganar el primer campeonato de digicartas"

- "¿El primer campeonato?"- Daisuke golpeó el escritorio- "¿Ese es Ryo Akiyama? ¿El Rey de las Digicartas?"

- "Efectivamente"

- "Vaya... precisamente el chico que me hizo quedar en ridículo aquella vez en semifinales"- murmuró Daisuke con una sonrisa irónica.

- "Oye Dai, lo hiciste bien para tener sólo 8 años"- comentó Takeru sonrojándose al recordar lo malo que era él para las cartas.

- "Sí... pero de haber sabido que al ganar hubiera entrado al programa me hubiera esforzado más"

- "La verdad Daisuke"- susurró Taichi contemplando su camiseta anaranjada- "Es que lo que finalmente te pasó es lo mejor... debes estar agradecido"

- "Ehh..."

- "Al fin y al cabo entraste al programa, ¿no?"- agregó Takeru con una sonrisa- "Y no sólo porque seas un extraordinario jugador sino porque tienes todo lo necesario para el papel de Davis"

- "Y no tuviste que sufrir lo que le pasó a Ryo"- comentó Taichi con amargura. Daisuke y Takeru miraron fijamente al mayor, quien parecía tener una lucha interior para no mostrar el dolor que el recuerdo de Ryo Akiyama le hacía sentir.

- "¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Daisuke en voz baja- "¿Qué le pasó a Ryo?"

- "Creo que no hay razón para ocultarles lo que pasó después..."

____________________________________________________

_- "¡Muy bien Kenji! ¡Así se hace!"- exclamó Taichi al pequeño de pelo azulado que había logrado dominar la técnica de platicar con un ser inexistente._

_- "Kenji tiene facilidad para estas cosas, ¿verdad Taichi?"- preguntó Ryo estirando los brazos._

_- "¡Vaya que sí! Lograr eso me tomó fácil un par de semanas y muchos gritos del director"- comentó Yagami con una sonrisa traviesa- "Estoy seguro de que cuando Kenji se incorpore a la serie lo hará muy bien"_

_Habían pasado dos días desde que Taichi había conocido a Ryo y Kenji, sus futuros compañeros en la serie. Fue difícil inventar una buena excusa para que su madre y hermana no sospecharan de la nueva temporada y al mismo tiempo ir a los foros para ensayar con sus nuevos amigos, pero gracias a Yameshi había surgido la historia de que Kenji y Ryo eran sobrinos del productor y Taichi les estaba haciendo compañía durante su visita a la ciudad._

_Yameshi los había llamado al día siguiente para contarles a groso modo los planes que tenía: La nueva temporada se titularía **Digimon 02: Tag Tamers** e incluiría el concepto de que tanto niño como Digimon lucharan juntos en lugar de que el humano fuera un simple expectador (además de las cuestiones mercadotécnicas que implicaba incorporar el concepto de las digicartas a la serie). _

_La historia sería más o menos la siguiente: Meses después de la gran aventura de los niños elegidos de Odaiba, un chico llamado Ryo Ankiyuma y su vecino Ken Ichijouji, mientras jugaban en la computadora recibirían un digivice que los haría conocer el digimundo y vivir una pequeña aventura que se filmaría como un especial previo a la segunda temporada. Durante su aventura, Ken conocería a Wormmon, su camarada y Ryo se toparía con un V-mon, quien aunque no era su verdadero camarada le ayudaría a vencer a un enemigo llamado Milleniumon. _

_Justo cuando creían haberlo vencido, Milleniumon arrojaría un objeto con la intención de lastimar a Ryo pero Ken (el eterno bondadoso) se pondría en su camino y él sería infectado por una semilla de la oscuridad. Poco después, ambos compañeros regresarían a su hogar y ahí concluiría el programa especial._

_La serie en sí arrancaría con el resurgimiento de Milleniumon y su deseo de venganza tanto de Ryo y Kenji como de los niños elegidos. Usando sus poderes resucitaría a los peores enemigos de estos chicos y los iría secuetrando uno a uno sin que se dieran cuenta y los encerraría en prisiones fuertemente resguardadas. Sólo uno de esos secuestros tendría una falla: Cuando intentaban secuestrar a Taichi y su Agumon, este último escaparía y enviaría una llamada de auxilio al mundo de real. Es ahí donde Ryo entraría en acción nuevamente._

_Ryo, el elegido sin digimon, se toparía con Agumon y formarían un equipo, con el objetivo de rescatar a los niños elegidos y sus digimon. La primera parte de la nueva temporada transcurriría en esta aventura, liberando poco a poco al equipo original, que se iría aliando con Ryo para vencer a los cada vez más fuertes enemigos hasta rescatar a Taichi y vencer a Milleniumon. _

_Justo cuando creían que todo había terminado iniciaría la segunda parte de la temporada, donde Ken Ichikouji desaparecería a una zona prohibida del Digimundo gracias a la semilla de la oscuridad y la tristeza que sentía por la súbita desaparición de su amigo Ryo. _

_Yameshi aún no desarrollaba las ideas para esta segunda parte, pero el informarles lo que tenía hizo que tanto Taichi como los nuevos se emocionaran mucho y dedicaran empeño a ensayar todas las escenas que se comenzarían a grabar inmediatamente. _

_Pronto llegó el día en el que iniciaron las grabaciones del especial y para transformaron el set en un enorme desierto al cubrir el suelo con arena, tal y cómo lo habían hecho durante la primera temporada. Como bien se sabe, las escenas se suelen grabar en desorden, tomando en cuenta aspectos como el costo, la complejidad y los personajes que se tienen disponibles. _

_Ignorando cuáles eran los motivos de Yameshi, las primeras (y únicas) escenas que se grabaron fueron precisamente las finales, durante la batalla con Milleniumon y el ataque de éste a Ryo y que termina recibiendo Ken. Fueron días muy arduos para los nuevos actores, quienes siendo motivados por Taichi sacaron adelante su primera labor. Posteriormente grabaron una sencilla escena en la que Ryo está tecleando en una computadora, la cual sería integrada a la película que Taichi acababa de filmar (como un pequeño indicio de lo que estaba por llegar). _

_Justo cuando iban a grabar más escenas, los ejecutivos del canal llamaron a Yameshi para discutir el asunto de los presupuestos para su segunda temporada, lo cual hizo que se postergara la grabación. Kenji se fue de vacaciones con sus padres y hermanoen ese par de semanas y Ryo y Taichi siguieron asistiendo a los foros para ensayar (y más que nada jugar)._

_Y fue en ese par de semanas cuando la vida de Taichi Yagami cambió para siempre._

_Una tarde de agosto, Taichi y Ryo entraron al despacho de Yameshi para poder jugar con las digicartas tranquilamente. El estudio estaba siendo reparado y adecuado para las siguientes grabaciones, por lo que los niños no podían ni ensayar ni jugar tranquilamente, así que pidieron permiso al productor para jugar sobre su escritorio._

_Ambos niños se habían vuelto muy amigos en las semanas que habían convivido y Taichi no podía esperar a que sus amigos volvieran de sus respectivos viajes para que conocieran a Ryo (y por supuesto, a Kenji). Ryo había pasado varias tardes confíandole a Taichi sus mejores estrategias con las cartas, las mismas que le habían llevado a ganar el torneo meses atrás. _

_- "¡Digievolución activada!"- exclamó Taichi mientras colocaba su carta sobre la mesa- "Ahora tu V-mon no podrá hacer nada contra mi Greymon, Ryo"_

_- "¿Ah sí?"- contestó Ryo con una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que colocaba otra carta sobre la mesa- "¡El escudo de MagnaAngemon! ¡Ahora tus ataques no podrán hacerme daño!"_

_- "¡Rayos!"_

_- "Y mi siguiente carta será... ¡Digievolución activada!"_

_- "¡Eres un tramposo!"_

_- "¡Lo que pasa es que tú no te fijas!... ahí tienes una carta de velocidad para hacer dos cosas por turnos y no la empleas"_

_- "¿Estás viendo mi mano?"_

_- "No la vería si la tuvieras contigo y no boca arriba"_

_- "¡Ah! ¡Rayos!"- Taichi se puso de pie- "Deja voy por mi otra baraja"_

_Yagami se dirigió al librero, donde había colocado descuidadamente su mochila y al quitarla tiró algunos libros, revelando un pequeño botón rojo._

_- "¿Y eso?"_

_- "¡Es un botón! ¡Tal vez sea la entrada a un pasadizo secreto!"_

_- "Sí, claro Taichi. Justo en una estación de televisión"_

_- "¿Y por qué no?"_

_- "Debe ser sólo una alarma Taichi, vamos a jugar"_

_Taichi suspiró- "Tienes razón... pero ahora jugaremos sóccer en el parque"_

_- "De acuerdo, pero espero no ganarte por mucho"_

_- "¡Presumido! ¡Ni sabes con quién te metes!"- exclamó Taichi con una risa y un brinco que lo hizo tropezar- "¡Ayy!"_

_- "¡Taichi!"- Ryo corrió para evitar que su amigo callera, pero el propio Yagami se sostuvo del librero... accidentalmente presionando el botón._

_- "¡Ay no!"_

_- "Ahora la alarma va a sonar y nos meteremos en problemas"_

_Pero para su sorpresa ninguna alarma sonó... sino que un agujero en el suelo se abrió._

_- "Vaya... ¡Sí es un pasadizo secreto después de todo!"- exclamó Taichi sorprendido._

_- "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"_

_- "¡Vamos a explorar!"- Taichi bajó los escalones seguido de Ryo, quien gustaba meterse en problemas tanto como Yagami._

_Y no pudieron contener una exclamación al ver lo que les esperaba._

_- "¿QUÉ ES ESO?"_

_____________________________________________________

- "Así que Ryo y tú encontraron la bodega llena de Digimon"- murmuró Takeru- "¿Y qué pasó después?"

- "Bueno, realmente nos pasó algo muy similar a lo que ustedes dos experimentaron en la bodega"

- "¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Daisuke palideciendo y en parte adivinando lo que el mayor estaba por responder.

Taichi sonrió y metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando un aparato triangular con pantalla redonda, una ranura en el costado y de color anaranjado intenso: Un digivice.

- "Eso quiere decir... ¿que tú también eres un Tamer?"- preguntó Takeru lívido. Taichi asintió.

- "Al encontrar a Agumon en su pequeña prisión sentí el mismo coraje que ustedes, el mismo deseo de liberarlo y darle un merecido a Yameshi por lo que le estaba haciendo a mi digimon, a quien había aprendido a querer en el último año. Fue en ese preciso instante que mi antiguo digivice se transformó en este D-Power y desde entonces Agumon y yo somos camaradas"

- "No... ¡No puedo creerlo!"- Takeru estaba impactado- "¿Cómo es posible que seas un tamer desde hace 3 años sin que nadie, ni siquiera tu hermana se haya dado cuenta?"

- "Eso se lo debo a Yameshi, Takeru"- respondió Taichi serenamente- "Verás, Ryo y yo también decidimos hablar con él lo antes posible"

- "Espera Taichi, ya van varias veces que dices que ustedes hicieron las mismas cosas que nosotros como si en verdad supieras nuestra historia"

Taichi se puso de pie.

- "Síganme"- murmuró mientras presionaba el botón rojo que estaba oculto en el librero y se abría la entrada subterránea. Los 3 jóvenes y los 2 digimon bajaron a través de la escalera.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta tras ellos, Taichi señaló una cámara que estaba justo en una de las esquinas de la bodega- "Yameshi y yo los vimos entrar junto con los dos tamers y sus camaradas. Vimos como se convertían en tamers y liberaban a sus digimon"

- "¿Yameshi sabe de esto?"- preguntó Takeru más para sí mismo que esperando una obvia respuesta- "¿Y cómo es que no hizo nada para detenernos?"

- "Tratamos de ser lo más discretos posibles"- respondió el mayor- "Y supusimos que ustedes dos tratarían de hablar con Yameshi del mismo modo que Ryo y yo lo hicimos. Y como verán, teníamos razón"

- "¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo Yameshi entonces? ¿Cuál fue su explicación?"

- "Verás..."

___________________________________________________________

_Taichi Yagami, antiguo actor con el papel del líder de los niños elegidos "Tai Kamiya", había dado un paso hacia la ficción: Frente a él estaba un Agumon en carne y hueso, el mismo Agumon que lo había "acompañado" durante "sus aventuras" todo el año anterior. El mismo por el que había despertado un cariño inusual a pesar de ser "inexistente" y por el que había soñado tantas veces con conocerlo._

_- "¡Taichi! ¡Eres tú mi tamer!"- exclamó el pequeño dinosaurio anaranjado lanzándose al niño y abrazándolo con fuerza. Taichi respondió al gesto tratando de aguantas las ganas de llorar, apretando con fuerza su recién cambiado digivice y repitiéndo para sí la frase "¡Esto es real! ¡Esto es real!"._

_Ryo por su parte, miraba intrigado su DPower, que había aparecido de la nada mientras conversaba con su V-mon, quien aún permanecía en su prisión, indicando que aunque Ryo era un tamer, el digital azulado no era su camarada. _

_- "Ya encontrarás a tu camarada, Ryo"- comentó V-mon con una sonrisa triste- "Yo estoy esperando al mío"_

_- "¿Tú tienes un camarada?"- el V-mon asintió._

_- "Sí, y está muy cerca, pero creo que aún no es momento de que nos conozcamos. Pero si mientras puedo estar contigo Ryo, me sentiré muy honrado"_

_- "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Taichi?"- preguntó el chico al castaño alborotado que todavía sostenía con emoción a su Agumon._

_- "No lo sé... pero Yameshi me va a escuchar"- dijo severamente- "¿Cómo puede tener a estos Digimon encerrados y condenados a sufrir?"_

_- "Sufrimiento es lo que experimentarían afuera, Taichi"- una voz de adulto muy conocida para ellos se escuchó a sus espaldas. Al girar, vieron ni más ni menos que a Hiro Yameshi en persona._

_- "S... señor Yameshi"_

_- "Me sorprende que este secretito haya permanecido oculto tanto tiempo... pero a fin de cuentas algún día tenía que salir a la luz, ¿no lo crees Taichi?"- comentó casualmente el productor mientras se paseaba entre las jaulas llenas de Digimon cautivo. La frialdad del adulto hizo enfurecer a Taichi._

_- "¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer esto? ¡Estoy asqueado! Tantos meses participando en esto... siendo cómplice de esto... divirtiéndome a costas de Agumon y los demás... ¡Yo ya no quiero participar en esto!"_

_- "¿Y qué piensas hacer Taichi?"- Yameshi tomó con fuerza al niño de los hombros- "¿Vas a llamar a la policía? ¿A tus padres? ¿Dejar que el mundo se entere de que los Digimon son reales y que hay cientos debajo de la tierra?"_

_- "Ehh..."_

_- "Hazlo si así lo deseas niño... pero te advierto que no pasarán ni 24 horas antes de que todos ellos, incluído tu Agumon caigan en manos del gobierno y sean destruidos"_

_- "Des... ¿destruídos? ¿El gobierno?"- Taichi preguntó sin comprender nada. Ryo estaba al lado de su amigo, sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba._

_- "Los Digimon son reales, punto."- Yameshi volvió a dar una vuelta a través de la bodega- "Durante años han estado apareciendo en el mundo real, invadiéndolo poco a poco"_

_- "Pero có..."_

_- "Eso no importa Taichi, el caso es que aquí están"- lo cortó Yameshi- "Y como podrás imaginar, un digital con la fuerza y tamaño de un Greymon no puede estar suelto en la ciudad, ya que provocaría múltiples destrozos... es por eso que el gobierno desde hace varios años tiene agentes encubiertos que capturan a estas criaturas y las destruyen"_

_Taichi y Ryo se apartaron, sus rostros palideciendo. El productor continuó._

_- "Es por eso que desde que descubrí a los Digimon, los he estado capturando y escondiendo en esta bodega, empleando programas que impiden su escape. No son libres, es cierto, pero al mismo tiempo están a salvo del gobierno. Me he encargado de ocultar esta bodega con un firewall tan poderoso que ni los satélites del gobierno pueden detectarla"_

_- "Pero entonces... ¿por qué los hace trabajar? ¡Ellos debe sufrir entonces!"_

_- "Los Digimon no sufren Taichi, por algo existen los efectos especiales"- dijo el productor con una sonrisa torcida- "Es cierto que trabajan y que los hago evolucionar artificialmente con un dispositivo que he diseñado para ello"_

_- "¿Pero cómo le hizo para...?"_

_- "Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas, Ryo"- murmuró el productor cortando el tema.- "Pero como decía, ellos no sufren. El programa surgió en parte como un deseo personal, en parte como un medio de obtener fondos para mantener a los Digimon y finalmente, para distraer a la gente y el gobierno de la existencia de estas criaturas"_

_- "¿Pero qué tiene que ver el programa con eso?"_

_- "Bien dicen que si quieres ocultar algo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ponerlo frente a las narices de la gente: Me propuse hacer a los Digimon tan populares, que los vieran en tantos sitios y que todos supieran tanto de ellos, que no pudieran distinguir a uno real cuando lo tuvieran enfrente... ironías de la vida"_

_Ryo sonrió nerviosamente y Taichi miró a Agumon con tristeza._

_- "Cierto... todo este tiempo tuve a Agumon casi frente a mí y nunca me dí cuenta"_

_- "Supuse que algún día alguien me descubriría, pero nunca creí que serían ustedes... o que en verdad los tamers existieran"- comentó el productor tomando el digivice de Taichi entre sus manos- "Esto cambia las cosas completamente..."_

_- "¿Qué quiere decir?"_

_- "Nada... sólo que me sorprende que estos programitas simples como son las cartas en verdad sean capaces de modificar la estructura de un Digimon"_

_Sin entender lo que Yameshi quería decir, Taichi y Ryo guardaron silencio._

_- "Como sea, necesito que me prometan que **jamás** dirán una palabra de esto"- Yameshi miró a Taichi con frialdad- "Ni a tu hermana ni a tus amigos... a NADIE"_

_- "Pero..."_

_- "Te prometo que Agumon ya no será prisionero y podrás visitarlo cuando quieras, ¿es un trato?"_

_Yameshi estiró la mano y miró con dureza al chico. Taichi sintió deseos de gritar que no lo haría, que no podía ocultar algo así o mentirles de esa forma a sus amigos y familia._

_- "Si realmente deseas que Agumon y los demás estén a salvo, aceptarías"- Taichi sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa frase y fue entonces que levantó el brazo y tomó la mano del productor._

_- "De acuerdo... será un secreto..."_

__________________________________________________

- "Le cumplí a Yameshi al pie de la letra"- Taichi se dirigió al fondo de la bodega y abrió una puerta, de donde salió el tierno Agumon.

- "¡Taichi! ¡Qué gusto!"- Taichi asintió y miró a sus amigos- "Takeru, Daisuke... les presento a Agumon"

Los dos chicos y sus digimon se acercaron al dinosaurio anaranjado y lo saludaron con alegría.

- "Finalmente te conozco Agumon"- lo saludó Takeru y luego señaló a Patamon- "Supongo que ustedes ya se conocen"

- "Así es, Takeru"- respondió Patamon estirando sus alitas- "Pero no sabía que Agumon había encontrado a su camarada"

- "Eso es porque con excepción de las veces en que salen de sus jaulas o están cerca de sus camaradas, los digimon permanecen todo el tiempo dormidos"- comentó Taichi- "No me agrada esa jugada de Yameshi, pero dice que si estuvieran despiertos todo el tiempo se pondrían agresivos o harían el suficiente ruido para que alguien los descubriera"

- "Eso quiere decir que sólo hasta que Takeru entró a la bodega, Patamon despertó de su sueño en la jaula... muy curioso"- comentó Daisuke mirando de reojo a su V-mon- "Supongo que te pasó lo mismo"

- "Creo que sí"- respondió el azulado.

- "Aquí es donde vive Agumon la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no salimos a buscar a los _salvajes_"

- "¿Salvajes? ¿Digimon salvajes?"

- "Así es. Cuando mi D-Power detecta la señal de un digimon en la ciudad, Agumon y yo salimos a detenerlo para llevarlo a esta bodega"- Taichi frunció el ceño- "Sin embargo, si el Digimon se pone muy agresivo o nos es imposible traerlo... nos vemos en la necesidad de eliminarlo... es algo que duele, pero por lo menos nos quedamos con la idea de que estamos salvando a los otros"

- "¿Y cómo es que te convertiste en _"cazador de Digimon"_, Taichi?"

____________________________________________________________________

_Luego del forzado trato que Taichi y Ryo hicieron con Yameshi, los dos niños tuvieron libre acceso a la bodega para contemplar a los digimon que dormían casi todo el día o pasar el rato con Agumon y V-mon (quien al estar "prestado" con Ryo podía permanecer despierto, más no salir de la jaula excepto cuando Yameshi lo permitía). _

_Pronto les gano la curiosidad y comenzaron a practicar con las digicartas... pero esta vez empleando los D-Powers. Su sitio de "juego": El parque de Odaiba durante las noches._

_- "¡Muy bien Agumon!"- gritó Taichi mientras pasaba una tarjeta por su D-Power- "¡Velocidad activada!"_

_El pequeño dinosaurio corrió con una rapidez impresionante alrededor de la fuente donde se encontraban en ese instante._

_- "Bien, Taichi. Vas progresando"_

_Fue en ese momento que escucharon un rugido a pocos metros de donde estaban y los 3 chicos corrieron hacia donde les indicaba el sonido: Casi se van de espaldas cuando se toparon con un Tyranomon real rugiendo y destruyendo los arbustos que tenía cerca._

_- "Si no lo agarramos, el gobierno lo podría capturar y destruirlo como dice el señor Yameshi"- comentó Taichi. Ryo asintio y contempló al V-mon._

_- "Creo que tendremos que involucrarnos, ¿verdad V-mon?"_

_- "¡Listo cuando tú lo digas Ryo!"_

_- "¡Vamos Agumon!"_

_Taichi y Ryo deslizaron unas cartas por sus DPowers y la batalla inició: Agumon y V-mon atacaron con sus llama bebé y topetazos respectivos, aturdiendo un poco al enorme dinosaurio, pero quedando lejos de noquearlo._

_- "Creo que tendremos que utilizar más fuerza"- comentó Ryo fríamente mientras sacaba una carta de su cinturón y la pasaba por su DPower- "¡Cambio de carta! ¡Armor Evolution: Digiegg del Valor activado!"_

_Empleando cartas que Taichi jamás había visto, Ryo logró que V-mon alcanzara una evolución alterna, transformándose en Flamedramon._

_- "¡Genial! ¿Cómo sabías eso?"_

_- "Los Digimon como V-mon son legendarios, Taichi"- comentó Ryo con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras Flamedramon atacaba al Tyranommon- "Ellos pueden usar los digieggs para alcanzar distintas formas con características particulares"_

_- "¡Increíble!"_

_Aunque Flamedramon estaba dando una buena batalla, Taichi se dió cuenta de que era hora de que Agumon adquiriera un poco de poder._

_- "¡Cambio de carta! ¡Digievolución activada!"- gritó, esperando con emoción la aparición de un Greymon de carne y hueso frente a sus propios ojos._

_Sin embargo, la evolución tomó un camino distinto..._

_- "¿Pero qué es ESO?"- exclamó el chico con los ojos como platos. Ryo sonrió y miró divertido a su amigo._

_- "Eso, Taichi, es un Veedramon"_

_______________________________________________________

- "Por alguna razón, al estar conmigo y empleando la carta de Digievolución para que alcance su nivel Adulto, Agumon se transforma en un Veedramon"- comentó Taichi con una sonrisa- "Ryo dice que una evolución tan extraña como esta me hubiera impedido ingresar al torneo de digicartas, ya que supuestamente no es oficial"

- "¿Y a qué se debe eso?"

- "No lo sé"- respondió Taichi alzándose de hombros- "Cuando Yameshi emplea su máquina para hacer digievolucionar a Agumon, él se logra transformar en Greymon. Incluso  he metido esos códigos especiales en una carta y en ocasiones lo he logrado transformar en Greymon durante mis misiones. Sin embargo, me gusta más que sea Veedramon"

Agumon sonrió amistosamente ante el comentario de Taichi.

- "En fin... con Veedramon y Flamedramon vencimos al Tyranomon y llamamos al señor Yameshi para que se lo llevara a la bodega. Desde ese día, Ryo y yo nos volvimos parte del equipo de Yameshi y rastreábamos a los digimon salvajes durante las noches empleando nuestros D-Power. Yameshi obtuvo el código de nuestros D-Power y lo convirtió en un programa para su computadora e incluso le pasó una copia con una pequeña mentira a Koushiro meses después para que nos ayudara"

- "Ese es el extraño programa que descubrimos en su computadora el otro día"- comentó Daisuke

- "Así es, y realmente puedo decirles que las últimas semanas de aquel verano fueron sensacionales e incluso no me molestó que siempre no pudiéramos salir a la playa... pero algo tuvo que ocurrir..."

________________________________________________________

_Ryo y Taichi estaban en Shibuya, siguiendo el rastro de un digimon salvaje que estaba aparentemente mezclado entre la gente. Agumon y V-mon hacían bien su papel de muñecos, aunque eso implicaba que los dos niños tuvieran que cargarlos, haciendo más lento su recorrido._

_- "Parece que está en ese callejón"- susurró Ryo señalando a una callejuela oscura y desierta que estaba entre dos tiendas de deportes. _

_- "Vamos entonces..."_

_Los dos tamers se adentraron en el oscuro camino, guardando silencio y esperando el momento en que se toparían con aquel salvaje._

_- "¡Ahí está!"- gritó Ryo, señalando hacia una figura oscura que los esperaba al fondo, con una fría y sádica sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados colmillos._

_Devimon los estaba esperando._

_Taichi dudó al descubrir el digimon que tenían que vencer, ya que aunque no quisiera, los argumentos del programa vinieron a su mente: De acuerdo con Yameshi, Devimon era un digimon oscuro y peligroso, capaz de destruir todo lo que tenía enfrente. Después de todo, incluso había destruido a un Angemon._

_- "¡Listos!"- susurró Taichi mientras tomaba una carta de su bolsillo. Ryo le siguió._

_No tardaron en aparecer frente al digimon demonio las imponentes figuras de Veedramon y el curioso XV-mon rojo (producto de los efectos de Ryo al hacer evolucionar a V-mon), listos para hacerle frente: Sólo era cuestión de noquearlo y la batalla habría terminado._

_Taichi sintió la espesa niebla que rodeaba las batallas a su alrededor... su cuerpo se tensó debido a la adrenalina de aquel instante._

_La batalla fue feroz, con ambos Tamers empleando lo mejor que tenían de su repertorio de cartas y estrategias. Con el paso de las semanas y los consejos de Ryo, Taichi había mejorado bastante y era impresionante lo que junto con Veedramon podía hacer._

_- "¡Cambio de carta! ¡El martillo de Zunomon!"- gritó con fuerza Yagami esperando darle un último golpe a Devimon, pero fue entonces que las cosas comenzaron a salir mal: Un portal extraño se abrió justo al lado de Ryo, jalándolo hacia su interior junto con XV-mon y el propio Devimon._

_- "¡NO! ¡RYO!"- gritó Taichi tratando de detener a su amigo, pero fue demasiado tarde: El portal se había cerrado._

_Taichi y Veedramon se quedaron solos..._

_______________________________________________

- "Nunca más volví a ver a Ryo Akiyama"- susurró con tristeza el mayor, sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.- "Yameshi y yo lo rastreamos por todas partes... casi casi buscamos en cada centímetro de la ciudad pero fue inútil: Ryo había desaparecido para siempre"

- "Lo lamento mucho, Taichi"- murmuró Takeru sin saber cómo consolar a Yagami.

- "Como podrán imaginar, Yameshi canceló la segunda temporada. Simplemente tomó el teléfono y avisó a los padres de Kenji que siempre no se haría el programa para luego disculparse y dar el asunto como olvidado"

- "Ya veo..."

- "Yameshi no volvió a ser el mismo... Ryo era alguien fundamental en nuestro equipo y ese verano lo habíamos pasado juntos casi en su totalidad. Perder a Ryo fue un dolor terrible para nosotros. Sus padres pensaron que se trataba de un secuestro y nos dolió no poder decirles la verdad"

- "¿Pero qué pasó después?"- Daisuke murmuró- "¿Cómo es que siempre si se hizo esta temporada?"__

________________________________________

_Pasaron 3 años desde aquel verano. Taichi siguió frecuentando el ahora abandonado foro y acompañando a Yameshi y Agumon. A pesar de todo, no podían dejar de lado la misión fundamental, que era mantener a salvo a los Digimon pasara lo que pasara._

_Taichi siguió recorriendo la ciudad y capturando a los salvajes, teniendo en estas misiones algunos encuentros sorpresivos con los agentes del gobierno que estaban decididos a acabar con los Digimon. Yagami sabía que el líder del equipo Hypno, Mitsuo Yamaki, lo tenía plenamente identificado, pero eso no hizo que desistiera en su labor. Lo haría por sus amigos y especialmente por Ryo Akiyama, el Rey de los Digimon._

_Al cumplir los 14 años, Taichi distaba mucho del alegre niño de 11 que alguna vez fue: Su trabajo lo había vuelto duro y frío, el tener que matar a los cada vez más peligrosos Digimon para recolectar su información y salvarla del gobierno fue mermando su inocencia. Lo único que no lo hacía perder completamente su escencia eran su familia, sus amigos, Agumon y su reciente novia Sora. _

_Finalmente, la presencia de los Digimon se volvió cada vez más peligrosa y evidente para la sociedad y Yameshi se dió cuenta de que debía volver a tomar cartas en el asunto: Si lanzaba una segunda temporada en ese momento, coincidiendo con las apariciones, podría hacer creer a la gente que los monstruos que se dejaban ver ocasionalmente eran parte del nuevo programa. _

_Así que se puso a trabajar, tomó parte del guión que tenía escrito y comenzó a modificarlo a partir de la problemática que implicaba el que sus actores ya habían crecido y la aparición de la competencia. Taichi propuso incluir el concepto de la Armor Evolución como un pequeño homenaje a Ryo._

_De ese modo, se hicieron las audiciones e ingresaron Daisuke, Miyako, Iori y para la gran sorpresa del productor un muy cambiado Kenji Ichivan que nunca comprendió la verdadera razón de la cancelación y el que nunca volviera a saber de Ryo. Taichi habló con el chico y le contó lo del supuesto secuestro de Ryo, cosa que dejó afectado al menor pero finalmente lo asimiló y prometió guardarlo en secreto "para no alterar a sus compañeros"._

_Faltando poco para que iniciara la temporada, el productor logró capturar a un V-mon, que lo hizo sentir emoción pensando que se trataba del camarada de Ryo... desafortunadamente, la criatura no pareció reconocer el lugar y al tratar de evolucionarlo de convirtió en un simple XV-mon azul._

_Yameshi utilizó parte de las escenas que Kenji había grabado 3 años atrás para la serie, y así comenzó una nueva historia para el productor._

__________________________________________________________

- "Bueno, creo que les he explicado todo ya"- Taichi se dirigió a la salida de la bodega y sin voltear a ver a Takeru y Daisuke- quienes lo estaban siguiendo- continuó- "Y como podrán imaginar, les pediré que guarden esto en secreto... no se lo pueden decir a NADIE... tal vez sólo a los otros chicos tamers, pero nada más"

- "¡Es increíble que nos pidas eso! ¿Acaso nos vas a forzar como lo hizo Yameshi contigo?"

- "Para nada, pero lo cierto es que los agentes del gobierno están cada vez más cerca de nuestra pista, en especial luego de lo ocurrido anoche cerca de los cines"

- "¡Es cierto!"- exclamó Takeru recordando de pronto a su hermano- "Tú estuviste anoche con Yamato y los demás en el cine... ¿Ellos vieron al digimon?"

- "Así es... afortunadamente la policía difundió el rumor de que se trataba de un grupo terrorista que lanzaron una bomba como una broma muy pesada y la gran mayoría lo creyó, incluyendo tu hermano"

- "Eso sí que es irónico"- dijo Takeru riéndose al recordar la trama de la primera temporada.

- "Invité a Yamato a dormir a mi casa, para que no pudiera ir a tu casa y que tú le contaras lo ocurrido"- Taichi bajó la mirada- "Odio engañar así a mi mejor amigo, pero no deseo involucrarlo ahora que las cosas se están poniendo pesadas... ese digimon legendario fue una verdadera lata"

- "Un momento... ¿tú viste la batalla?"- preguntó Daisuke frenándose.

- "Así es... de hecho estuve ahí Daisuke, sólo que estabas tan ocupado con V-mon que no me viste cuando te dejé un regalito..."

- "La carta... ¡Era tuya!"- Daisuke miró asombrado- "Y supongo que la de Takato también"

- "Me hubiera gustado ayudarles... pero no lo creí prudente"

- "Descuida, porque vaya que lo hiciste, Taichi... ¡Muchas gracias!"

- "Mira Taichi... creo que nos has ayudado mucho hoy"- murmuró Takeru- "Y lo mínimo que podríamos hacer es prometerte eso. Yo no diré nada a mi hermano por ahora"

- "Cuenta conmigo para eso también"- agregó Daisuke

- "Gracias"- Taichi sonrió- "La verdad es que es agradable ya no estar solo en esto"

- "¡Por supuesto!"- dijo Daisuke con entusiasmo- "Necesitas conocer a Takato, Rika y Henry. ¡Les dará mucho gusto!"

- "Me encantaría"

- "Nosotros vamos a verlos en la tarde, ¿verdad Takeru?"

- "Así es, ¿nos acompañas Taichi?"

- "Por supuesto... díganme donde se van a ver y los alcanzaré con Agumon"

- "Nos veremos en la tarde en el parque"- respondió Takeru

- "De acuerdo, nos veremos entonces"- Taichi miró el reloj- "Ya son las 11, la hora en que les dije a sus compañeros que iniciaría la grabación. Yameshi no se encuentra ahora en la ciudad, por eso acudí yo porque supuse que vendrían a buscarlo"

- "De acuerdo, pero eso no significa que no hablaremos con Yameshi cuando regrese"

- "Lo sé..."

- "¡MATIYA! ¡NISHIDA! ¡AL FORO!"- gritó el malhumorado director. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y corrieron hacia el foro, dejando a sus Digimon en la bodega hasta que terminaran las labores de aquel día.

________________________________________________________

Esa noche, Taichi Yagami se dirigía al parque acompañado de su fiel Agumon. EL joven de 14 años reflexionaba acerca de todo lo que había recordado durante la conversación con sus amigos. Aún sentía en él el dolor por haber perdido a Ryo, pero a pesar de todo, aún tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo de nuevo. 

Curiosamente, eso es algo que el propio Takeru (poseído por su personaje aparentemente) le comentó antes de irse a trabajar al foro.

Y tenía razón: Más ahora que tendría a 5 camaradas que lo ayudarían. Taichi esperaba que juntos formaran un equipo invencible que descubriera de una vez por todas el origen de los DIgimon... eso era algo que Yameshi nunca le confió.

Taichi se adentró en el parque y no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro.

- "Te tengo Yagami... te tengo con las manos en la masa, acompañado de tu Digimon"- Taichi volteó asustado y se topó con un agente del gobierno, que le apuntaba con una pistola- "Siento tener que amenazarte de esta forma, pero sólo así vendrás conmigo"

Se trataba de Mitsuo Yamaki

_CONTINUARÁ_


End file.
